Fantasy's Child
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Nartuo taken from Konoha by the most unusual pair. He will wander the realms of Fantasy as hero and savior. Who will he meet? Who will he fall in love with? Journey with him and see. FF6-FF7-FF8-FF10-FF12. NatutoxFF x-over. Discontinue note 1-21-12
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 1

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure sat behind his desk and sighed. He'd been back at being Hokage for less than five hours and he already hated it. His first time as Hokage he'd loved the village and its people, but right now they were making it difficult.

He looked to the left of his desk where the cradle held the legacy of the Fourth Hokage, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze slept soundly while assassins in the last several hours had tried to kill the newborn babe for what he held. At this moment the safest place was right next to the Hokage, with his office surrounded by three squads of the best ANBU around.

He looked at the baby, the blond hair and blue eyes were so like his fathers, the whisker marks he saw indicated what he held.

_He lost his mother, his father and his village hates him, and he's only hours old._ The Sandaime Hokage thought sadly.

"What are we going to do with you child." The Hokage asked, not expecting an answer and when a voice answered he jumped nearly three feet off his chair.

"You could give him to us and we shall care for him."

Sarutobi felt like his heart was going to burst and he was on his feet and looked at the window where a young boy with a hood and wearing shorts stood next to an old man in robes covered with lightening and a long white beard clutching a staff.

"Who are you? How'd you get past the guards?" The Hokage asked.

"We go by many names." The boy answered. "I am called Bahamut, and this is my brother Ramhu."

"We have arrived to late it seems to gather the child of Ifrit."

"Who? What?" Sarutobi asked.

"The nine tailed fox, Kyuubi is the child of fire, the child of Ifrit our brother."

Sarutobi was not understanding a lot, but if they considered Kyuubi a child things did not bode well for Konoha.

"We were defending ourselves. The Kyuubi left us little choice in…"

"Peace Elder." Bahamut said walking towards the cradle. "Fate played a hand this night. A darkness engulfed a soul of light and sent it on a path of destruction." Sarutobi wanted to move to protect the boy, but the overwhelming spiritual energy put out by the two kept him rooted in place.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze." Bahamut said to the babe that opened its eyes and looked at him. "You have begun a journey down a greater path than what had previously been laid out for you."

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi asked. Ramhu chuckled. "By sealing Kyuubi inside this child, you have made him more than he would have ever been."

"Kyuubi's path is now his." Bahamut said. "Where once the child of fire walked, now so walks his summoner."

"Summoner? Naruto's too young, and if he were to show…"

"Ease and be at peace. We shall take Naruto from this world, and put him in a chain of worlds that are bound together thru our powers."

"What do you mean?"

"A great evil took Kyuubi from our dimension and placed him in yours. He was to be our champion amidst the worlds we venture."

"Six are sealed off and safe, but there are others." Bahamut said as he allowed the child to squeeze his fingers. "Naruto now must be our champion."

"Impossible. He…" Sarutobi started but Ramhu shut him down. "You have no choice mortal. Here he will be shunned, abused, betrayed and eventually murdered."

The old man waved his hand and lightening formed in the air to show a portal. Sarutobi saw Naruto's life growing up.

"This is what you would condemn him to should he remain here in this world, never accepted, alone."

Sarutobi sank into his chair. "His father wanted him to be a hero of the people."

"He can be a hero, but not here." Bahamut said.

The Hokage watched the two strangers.

_They are right, already there have been over a dozen assassination attempts on Naruto, and I've got reports that there are mobs forming._ Sarutobi thought as he looked at the picture of Minato on the wall.

He stood and went to the wall safe and opened it. He pulled out the letter and scroll, along with several photos. He looked over his shoulder at the pair. "I agree to this…but I wish to prepare something for the child…his legacy, gifts from his family."

Bahamut nodded. "We shall wait."

The Third Hokage nodded and called on ANBU.

"Kakashi, I need three squads to head to the ninja library and copy everything and store them in traveling scrolls."

"Everything?" the dog masked ANBU asked.

"Yes. Do it now. If you need more help pull in Chunin and Jonin's but you have an hour."

The body language registered surprise. "What…"

"Do it now." The old man insisted. "Send for Jiraiya as well. Tell him if he's not here in fifteen minutes I will ban his book in our borders and have him listed as detained on sight if he's ever around the bathhouses again."

Kakashi was gone and Sarutobi went back to his own private vault and began coping his own personal journal.

_If I send you away from here, I'll be damned by the Shinigami if I don't prepare you. I failed your father hours after his death. I won't fail a second time. If sending you away saves your life then I will do all that I can._ The old man thought, his tired body revitalized.

XX

While the Hokage was busy the two beings known as Bahamut and Ramhu were looking down at the child.

"He will be the world walker. Savior, summoner, hero, and he will know love." Ramhu said.

"Where will we place him till he's older?" Bahamut asked. "Spira is far too dangerous for him right now, Ivalice is in flux and The Planet is well, I'd hate to put him anywhere with that things influence might alter him right now."

Ramhu chuckled. "And putting him near the Sorceress is a bad idea as well. We've foreseen how she manipulates the children there already."

Bahamut looked at the child. "The ones I'd like to raise him with aren't ready, mere babes themselves."

Ramhu stroked his long beard. "Hmm. I might have an idea."

Bahamut looked at the thunder lord. "If its where I think your thinking, didn't they just finish saving their world? I mean Kefka was no cakewalk, even with the aid of our Esper versions."

Ramhu nodded. It had been a taxing battle, but the world was safe and the evil passed on to the next realm. "They will have minor dangers, but the Darkness cannot return to it again."

"So, which couple are you thinking?" Bahamut asked. "Terra's young yet, and still dealing with her own powers. Granted the King of Figaro has his eyes on her, but…"

Ramhu nodded. The green eyed half-esper was a thought. "Perhaps…the treasure hunter and the rune knight?"

Bahamut snorted. "Watched them I have. Their passion burns as bright as their tempers. No, I suggest Figaro and the half-esper. She above the others could help him learn his powers when he's older. The kings brother can teach him to fight, and the king himself would be a suitable instructor as well."

Ramhu nodded. "Once we place him, we cannot interfere until his sixteenth annual."

Bahamut sighed. "I know." He looked at the child. "You will grow strong. You carry a great legacy now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Maelstrom of Wave. Know that they love you, and watch over you."

Ramhu sniffled. "When he reaches Spira…"

"I know. The Farplane." Bahamut said. "But that is far from now, for us eternal beings, it is but a blink of an eye, for you it will be many years."

Bahamut looked at the blue eyes studying him. "You will see many worlds of fantasy. The inhabitants can be a great people, if they wish to be. Many need to be shown they only lack the light to show them the proper way." Bahamut allowed Naruto to play with his fingers, even gum them in his mouth. "And for this reason, you will carry on the Kyuubi's burden. It is for this reason, they have a capacity for good, that we send them you to light their way."

Ramhu spoke next. "You will live among them, and you will find where your skills and power is most needed. You will lead by example, showing them that there is a way to perceiver over the darkness that fills their lands. Show them a better way with your actions."

Bahamut spoke again, his voice softer. "There will be many who will fear the power you have and hate you for what you do. Do not be disheartened, for no matter what happens, know that your parents loved you, and we the eternals will always be there for you as well in the time of your greatest need."

Bahamut looked at Ramhu. "He will need guardians and protectors."

"He will have them when they are needed. And he will also be protector to those in time that need his aid."

"So, to Figaro Castle…"

Ramhu smiled. "You still hate the fact that Sabin knocked you out in your dragon form."

Bahamut grumbled as he continued to play with the child. "Will Naruto become Kyuubi?"

"He will get his power, but I do not think he will get his form. Fate has played us all a new hand with this one my brother. Naruto may be mortal and die surrounded by family and friends, or…or he might join us in the farplane when the time comes."

They turned seeing the Hokage returning with several scrolls. He put them on the desk.

"These hold the whole library and my personal library. This one here is his fathers." He gestured to each.

He held up the last one. "This is from his father's teacher, with personal training methods and his father's personal jutsu's."

The Hokage sat down. He still couldn't get Jiraiya's look out of his mind, but this was for the best.

"Will he ever come back?" The Hokage asked.

The two beings exchanged a look. "That is for Fate to decide, but know this he will know his heritage, and should he return…" Bahamut said with a shrug.

"Tell him…" the Hokage slid a letter across the desk. "That is from his father, he wrote it before he sealed the Kyuubi."

Ramhu took the scrolls and slid them into his robe. "If we are able…we shall pass on how he is if you would like."

"Though you may not see us, we will leave a message if we can." Bahamut said. He could feel the sadness from the old man behind the desk.

"Please."

Sarurobi stood up and picked up the child. Naruto smiled and gurgled at him. "Be well Naruto. Grow up strong and know that your parents love you, and I…I am sorry for all that you've gone thru in your short time here."

He kissed the child's forehead, then turned and Ramhu took him in his arms. "Farewell Sarutobi." The Thunderer said as he vanished with a crackle of lightening.

Bahamut remained a moment.

"Naruto is a child of Fate and Fantasy now." He told the old man. "He will be a hero, a savior, a conqueror, a lover, a father, but most importantly…"

Sarutobi looked at Bahamut. "He will be respected by all of my kind."

"What do you have in store for him."

"Amongst the worlds we inhabit, we go by many titles, Esper, Aeon, Summon are just a few. Naruto will learn to harness our powers, and he will inspire heroes and he will be all I have announced. I think in time, he will even gain one more title."

"What's that?"

Bahamut smiled as he slowly faded away. "Brother."

Sarutobi was alone now. He looked at the paperwork on his desk, then back towards the window. _Be safe Naruto, that is all I ask. Be safe and happy._

**AN: I got this idea after reading the "Final Ninja" by The True One Winged Angel. I read it and it inspired me to try my own Naruto Fantasy. This will be slow as I have so many other stories. Next time we see Naruto growing up with Edgar and Terra. So if you like this praise The True One Winged Angel and beg him to work on his own awesome work as it inspired me to start this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

PS: I was inspired by The True One Winged Angel who wrote "The Final Ninja"

PSS: I know how I spelled Ramhu. Its intentional as there are multiple spellings. (see below chapter). Hell my cousin has several 'Strategy Guides' and they have different spellings as well. One is from her when she got it back on the SNES. (Some of them don't even agree on the spelling of characters or towns)

Chapter 2

Terra Figaro stood watching her sixteen year old son meditating while he was doing a handstand on his thumbs.

She remembered the day the elder Esper Ramhu brought the blond baby to her sixteen years ago.

(Flashback)

Terra stood atop Figaro Castle, her eyes watching the desert at night. _Its peaceful here._ She thought leaning back against King Edgar, who had caught her heart near the end of their travels.

He brushed aside her green hair and kissed her temple. "What are you thinking beautiful?" he asked.

She smiled. "I was thinking about our travels." She thought.

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

"Some." She admitted. She'd helped the children after Kefka had destroyed the world, and it had taken her time to become comfortable as she was after learning of her half-human, half-esper heritage.

Edgar had spent time with her helping orphan's around the world and they'd returned to the castle.

"What are you thinking?"

Before she could respond there was a crack of thunder.

"No clouds in the sky." Edgar said looking up.

"Child, I have need of you and your mate."

Both Terra and Edgar turned.

"Elder?" she asked seeing the Esper. She hadn't seen any of her father's people since they'd stopped Kefka.

Ramhu nodded. It was then she noticed the blond baby in the older esper's arms.

(End Flashback)

_Ed was so cute stammering and trying to be proper._ She thought the first time Naruto cried and the panicked look on Edgar's face. She'd spent time with babies, and she smiled at his trying to come up with inventions to be rid of the diapers.

_It was cute when he used them to power his new and improved bio blaster._

The half-esper thought.

(Flashback)

"Hey, check this out." Edgar called from the courtyard. It had been six months since they'd adopted Naruto as their own. The King of Figaro stood in the courtyard with his tools.

"What is that?" Sabin asked.

"The new and improved bio blaster mark II." Edgar said. He aimed it at a sandcat that had been caught. "Now watch."

He slipped on the breath mask and squeezed the trigger.

Terra holding baby Naruto caught the whiff even as far back as she was, and her eyes watered. _That's a familiar…wait…_ "EDGAR!" she yelled as the green cloud surrounded the monster and it whimpered, tried to claw its nose off, and then faded away leaving a small treasure of a potion behind.

Edgar turned to his brother and his wife and smiled as he lifted the gasmask. "What do you think? I finally found a way to be rid of Naruto's diapers."

(End Flashback)

Terra shook her head. That wasn't the last weapon her husband had modified or invented since Naruto had come to them.

"Momma."

Terra turned to see her eleven year old daughter Rosa coming up behind her. She was a blend of Terra and Edgar. Her light green hair with streaks of blond, her red eyes held the power of her Esper heritage. She wore a blue battle dress and shorts.

Rosa stopped seeing her brother meditating. "He's doing that again?"

Terra smiled. "It allows him to control his powers. You too will need to start that soon. Naruto has had to do that since he was five."

Rosa pouted. She like her father was more into inventions, in fact Edgar had given their daughter her own private lab to build things in for her tenth birthday, with the understanding she had to run all projects through both her parents, Terra had the deciding vote as Edgar like their daughter got excited and wouldn't think anything of blowing up a lab or ten.

(Flashback)

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The whole castle shook and Terra with fear ran to the North Tower where Naruto and her husband were last reported, where black smoke was even now pouring out of.

In her panic, ripped the door off the hinges with her Esper enhanced strength and she rushed up the stairs where she stopped at the top seeing her husband and son covered in soot. Naruto rolling on the ground and laughing while Edgar was putting out the fire on his shoulder, his hair blown into weird spikes, his face covered in soot so black, the whites of his eyes shone.

"WHAT IN ALL THAT IS HOLY HAVE YOU TWO DONE?" Terra yelled.

"Oh…Hello dear, dinner time already?" the king asked with a grin showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Hey mommy." Seven year old Naruto said standing and running to give her a hug. "Daddy and I make boomers."

"Boomers?" Terra asked after checking Naruto over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Uh-huh." He said after her inspection. She knew he had a healing factor, but she still worried one day there would be something done to him that it wouldn't fix.

She looked at Edgar who finally noticed the look in his wife's eyes. "Um, well you know that scroll Ramhu left…I thought I could improve on some of the designs. Those tags and smoke bombs seemed tame, I mean, Shadow's edge attacks and bombs were stronger than these and…"

Terra narrowed her eyes and proceeded to inform her husband loudly that there would be no experimenting without her approval first and foremost when Naruto or baby Rosa were involved.

He agreed. It was that or he'd be sharing a tower with Sabin, who he knew snored like his chainsaw when it hadn't been oiled in months time.

(End Flashback)

"What did you want baby?" she asked her daughter.

"Can I take the hovercraft to the cave and gather some minerals?" Rosa asked.

Terra didn't like that. "Not alone. Take your Uncle Sabin with you."

"But he's training again." Rosa whined.

Terra paused. "Is Relm still here?"

Relm visited often, and Terra like the young artist, she thought of her as a sister and insisted the young Arrowny girl stay with them when she was in the area.

"Uh-huh. She's atop the castle again, she says she gets some great landscape paintings from there."

Terra smiled. "Ask her if she wouldn't mind going with you…and take Interceptor with you as well."

The ninja dog had stayed with the young artist after Shadow vanished after they saved the world from Kefka. Interceptor had been with the artist since, and also spent time with Naruto who seemed to have an understanding and she'd caught the pair more often than not out amongst the dunes fighting monsters.

_I wish Shadow was here, he'd understand Naruto's skills better. Sabin and the other martial artists he brings try their best, but taijutsu as Naruto calls it is something developed to each._ Her blond haired boy had spent hours reading scrolls and learning with his uncle Sabin. His style was fluid, she learned from Sabin it was called capoeira. He'd also learned Sabin's blitz style, but Naruto was built more for speed while her brother in-law was a muscle head.

_Gods, he's a goof, but he's our goof._ She thought fondly of her brother in-law who had taken to protecting Naruto.

_We've never told the others Naruto will be leaving soon._ Terra thought sadly. _Locke and Celes are off on another adventure. Relm's here, but who knows how long. Strago had passed on._

Terra missed the old mage. He'd been like a grandfather to her as well as Relm.

_Setzer…_ Terra shook her head, _He's never in one place long._ She thought of him fondly. _Of course teaching my children how to gamble nearly had me killing him._ She thought.

_Mog, Gogo and Umaro returned to their homes after the battle to save the world, and while I've seen Mog its not the same._ She missed the moogle.

_Cyan has vanished, not even Sabin knows where. Gau is on the veldt again as he wasn't happier anywhere else._

Terra realized that with the time approaching for her "Son" to leave she was missing friends and allies more.

Her eyes went back to Naruto. Her child. He may have been born of another woman, but it was Terra that raised him, nurtured him and loved him.

_How can I send him away? How can I send my son into danger alone?_ She thought.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look into the eyes of her husband. He gave her a soft smile and she saw him look at Naruto who was meditating.

"I don't want to give him back." She said.

"Me either." Edgar said, his voice thick. Naruto was their child. They'd told him his true parentage when he turned twelve, but they said it didn't matter to them, he was their son in all that mattered.

"Its cruel." Terra said.

Edgar was silent. "Love." He said.

She turned her eyes to him. "I've been meaning ask. I've looked up Ramhu's name. Did you know there are various spellings?"  
Terra smiled at her husband. "I wasn't aware of that." The change of subject helped a moment, it hid the problem for a moment.

Edgar gave her a smile. "Yes, there's Ramu, Ramuh, Ramhu. Each has a different picture of him."

Terra smiled and touched his cheek with her hand while she leaned back against him.

"Is it wrong that I want to fight him taking our son?" Edgar asked. "I've thought of a dozen inventions that we could stop him with…"

"But it would be wrong." Terra said sadly. "We would be equal to what the Empire did all those years ago."

Edgar nodded. "I feel helpless. He's our son. We should be protecting him, not preparing him for a battle we know nothing about. He should be thinking of finding a nice girl to date, invite her here and allow us to embarrass him with stories and pictures."

Terra too felt helpless. For sixteen years they'd raised and loved the blond boy. Taught him what was right and wrong. Held him when he had nightmares, showed him how to read and write. Loved him with all their hearts.

Terra felt tears in her eyes. "We knew this day was coming. We agreed with Ramhu back then."

Edgar buried his face against his wife's neck. "We were young, foolish."

"Unmarried." Terra said with a soft smile.

"And then the old fart shows up, offers us a beautiful child, tells us his story." Edgar says. Both had cried when they heard how Naruto's parents died leaving him alone and how his own people were ready to kill him hours after.

"We had a beautiful wedding ceremony." Terra said.

"Banon was shocked we had a baby as our ring bearer." Edgar said with a grin. "I don't know which was funnier, Naruto as ring bearer, or seeing my brother in a suit and tie as my best man."

Terra slapped his shoulder. "Leave the muscle head alone."

"He tore the sleeves off his suit." Edgar protested.

Terra smiled. "Cyan walked me down the aisle, Celes and Relm were my bridesmaids."

Edgar looked at Naruto. "I would give up my kingship to keep him safe."

"There is no need for that King of Figaro."

Both turned to see Ramhu standing behind them.

"No." Terra said. "You can't have him."

The old esper looked sadly. "Its time daughter of Maduin and Madeline." The thunder esper said. "You knew this day was coming."

"Its cruel." She said.

Ramhu's eyes softened. "You were no older when your destiny came upon you."

Edgar held his wife as she buried her head against his chest. "Why must he do it? Why can't he stay here, with his family that loves him?"

"Naruto is a child of fate's design and fantasy's desire. You were both aware of this when I left him in your care all those years ago."

"We were, but…he's our son." Edgar said. "You've had children elder, you know this is wrong."

Ramhu paused and sighed. "I too do not like placing burdens on children. But I am overruled." He looked at the child of discussion still meditating. "You have until sunset in three days time to bid your farewells."

Terra lunged and stopped him from leaving by grabbing his robe sleeve. "Will we ever see him again?"

Ramhu looked into her eyes, he wanted to lie, he wanted to tell them what they wanted to hear. But he couldn't. Not to the child of his friend.

"Alas, once Naruto and I leave, the portal will forever be sealed." The thunder esper said softly.

Terra fell to her knees, this time she didn't stop the tears. Her heart was being ripped out.

Edgar was next to her, trying to comfort her. "Leave." He said to the esper. "Get the hell out." Edgar snarled as he held his wife.

"I will return in three days time with the setting of the sun." He made to leave. "I am sorry for your heartache. If I could have prevented it, I would have." With a crack of thunder he was gone leaving a pair of grieving parents alone for the loss of a child they claimed as their own.

XX

Naruto in his meditative position slowly opened his eyes, tears slid down his face. He'd known since he was twelve this day was coming. He'd known and dreaded it. He'd been listening to everything, and he hated the coming of this day.

Mom…dad…Rosa…

He flipped to his knees and looked to where his parents were kneeling, their backs to him. He rose and made his way and when he touched his mothers shoulder, she looked up at him and with speed that was a fraction slower than someone using Haste, she had him in her arms and was hugging him tightly, her tears flowing with his own.

_Three days…that's not enough time._ Terra wailed in her mind, her voice lost as she cried against her baby boy.

Edgar held his wife and son, and that's how their daughter found them and was pulled into the hug as well. Her own tears joined theirs, the Figaro family knew this day was coming, but they'd tried to ignore it, now it was a reality and it was breaking their hearts.

_God, how am I going to tell Sabin?_ Edgar thought of his brother. If this was killing him, it would destroy his brother who was Naruto's godfather and had been there as much as they were in raising the blond haired, whisker marked boy.

So the Figaro family wept, their happy life was coming to end, for in three days one of their number would be gone forever.

XX

In the shadows Bahamut watched. This was a pain that he never wanted to inflict on the boy.

**AN: Well here is chapter 2. Next Chapter Naruto leaves the World behind, where will he end up in the Realms of Fantasy? Thanks to those who read and reviewed. I'll be putting up a poll up soon. Naruto will NOT be falling in love with anyone from his original world. Konoha might be a stop over, but not long enough to matter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 3

Three days.

Three days that passed to quickly. Edgar stood in the throne room and sighed. _A call wouldn't be answered. It would take everyone more than three days to get here._ He thought sadly. _Celes and Locke will take it as bad as us. Naruto's loved by them as if he was theirs as well._

He looked out the window, seeing his son and daughter messing around with a couple of the tame chocobo's from the stables. He saw Terra watching, and the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. His heart and soul was being crushed and the Espers said it was for the greater good.

_Fuck the greater good. Didn't we already do the greater good against Kefka?_ He clenched his fists.

_Damn it…I'm tempted to use the Empires magi-tech and keep my son here, where he belongs, surrounded by those that love him._

The sun was high overhead and they had a few hours before sunset.

_Think Ed, think. Naruto is our son damn it. _The King of Figaro raged mentally. _All that I am, all that I know and I can't keep him here with his family. I'm a failure._

He saw Relm and Interceptor enter the courtyard. The pictomancer had broken down when they told her three days ago. She'd hugged Naruto so hard Edgar swore that his adopted son was turning blue.

Interceptor had whined and butted his head against the blonds hand, and at night when Edgar and Terra, unable to sleep had checked on their son, they'd found the dog in his bed, watching him, his soulful eyes never leaving the sleeping blond.

Sabin…

Edgar sighed. _Stupid muscle bound oaf. _Sabin had been told, and the monk had become…

_Distant, cold. _Edgar thought. He'd had a guard follow his brother who ended up in a nearby tavern of South Figaro, where he'd entered the tavern and crawled inside a bottle.

_And he hasn't left it since._ Edgar thought. _This is destroying my family, and Naruto's not even gone. Damn the Espers and their fates and destinies._

Terra in the courtyard had been dragged by her son and daughter onto a chocobo.

Edgar smiled as he watched Naruto ride his favorite bird around. Edgar stepped away and covered his face with his hands as tears slipped from his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the nearby throne and watched as it cracked.

"Your Majesty." His majordomo said rushing in.

"Its fine." Edgar said.

"But your Majesty…"

"LEAVE DAMN IT!" Edgar rounded on the man who'd been by his side…

"I…I'm sorry old friend." Edgar said as he slumped onto the stone steps before the throne.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

Edgar was silent. "No…no I'm not. My son is being taken, we knew this day was coming, but…"

The majordomo bowed. He stepped out leaving the king to his thoughts. He looked at guards.

"Ready the men. Someone…or something means to kidnap the prince. Get the royal mage and the Dragoons up and armed with the best weaponry we have…break out the newest weapons as well."

The guard saluted and rushed off. The Majordomo looked into the throne room and saw a broken man.

_Not without a fight your highness. No matter what, not without a fight._

XX

A rider burst into the tavern of South Figaro. He hopped onto the stage as the room was filled with soldiers and off duty guard from the castle and garrison.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" he yelled.

The tavern went quiet.

"The Majordomo is organizing a defensive force for Prince Naruto. An outside force is coming to take him away, and the king and his family…The Majordomo wishes all those willing to take up arms, to come and defend the crown prince."

Tankards were put aside as soldiers rose to their feet, all looks of merriment gone. Dancers and companions were moved aside as the tavern emptied.

Off to the side in a darkened corner a muscular blond sat. nearly thirty bottles of rum were stacked atop the table, in his hand was a glass, the ice a distant memory.

Sabin Rene Figaro stared at his glass. _I should be there. Guards and soldiers who aren't even in the family are rushing off to keep him here, while I sat here for three days drinking._

His hand tightened around the glass, the sound of breaking glass the only sound in the whole tavern.

_Naruto._

XX

Terra sat with Naruto, despite his being sixteen years old, he asked her to sit and read to him. He sat with her on the couch, his arms holding her. Rosa sat on his other side, since that night three days ago, his sister hadn't left his side except for sleep and hygienic needs.

Terra read the take of the War of the Magi, her voice steady and even, inside she was breaking.

They were spending their final time together doing everything they could together. Edgar was dealing with affairs of the kingdom. She'd seen him in the window several times, and knew this was killing him as much as it was her.

Hearing a disturbance she paused. Naruto stood, his lean frame built for speed, but he had muscles under his clothes that held a hidden power.

He walked to the window and looked out.

"Did dad plan on invading someone?" he asked.

Terra was confused and rushing to her sons side she looked out to see the courtyard filling with soldiers. She saw even castle staff out there armed with weapons.

"What is going on?" she muttered.

The Majordomo stepped out and she saw he was wearing his old armor, and carrying his spear.

"FELLOW FIGAROANS!" he yelled out, his voice touching every corner as everyone quieted down.

"AS WE KNOW, SOMEONE IS COMING TO TAKE THE CROWN PRINCE FROM US. THE KING AND QUEEN BELIEVE WE CANNOT STOP THIS, AND THEY ARE BROKEN."

Terra sniffled as Naruto held her. He looked across the courtyard and saw his father in the window of the throne room looking down at the assembled troops.

"WE SHALL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" the Majordomo continued. "WE SHALL NOT ALLOW NO ONE FOREIGN OR DOMESTIC TO STEAL THE CROWN PRINCE FROM HIS HOME! I WILL BREATH MY LAST BREATH BEFORE I ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!"

Cheers went up and Terra cried. "They can't. the Espers will wipe them out."

"I agree with them."

Terra and Naruto turned to look at Relm who they saw in some of her armor, Naruto noticed the brush and canvas board. Next to her Interceptor was wearing a spiked war harness.

"Relm, you know we can't…" Terra began.

"Bullshit." The pictomancer said. "You and Edgar can't, but the rest of us aren't giving up. They gave Naruto to you and Edgar sixteen years ago. Well they aren't taking him back without a fight. We fought Kefka all those years ago, and if we must, then there will be a new war. The greater good? What's greater than the love of family and friends."

Relm walked up and hugged Naruto. "I can't think of a better cause."

"Auntie R…" he said, his own voice thick.

"Stay here, stay safe." She stepped aside. "This is Kyo and Ro from the magic users guild. They will accompany you all to the throne room. Once there they will raise magical barriers. We're going to station guards every possible way in."

the white and black robed wizards bowed.

"Interceptor will be with you personally." She continued.

The dog stepped forward and sat by Naruto's foot.

"Relm…"

"No Terra. This is wrong. The Espers are powerful, but as we saw with Kefka, they aren't all powerful. We were their tools once as they sat back while we fought and bled. Yes, they gave us powers, but how much did they hold back? Where were they when Kekfa was loose. No, they hid in their mountain and blamed humans for it all. Well, they won't get Naruto"

Terra, Rosa and Naruto were escorted by a ninja attack dog, and two wizards. They entered the throne room to find Edgar pacing.

"Love." Terra said as he rushed up and hugged her. He looked at their children, pulling each into a tight hug, the last one for Naruto lasting a minute.

"We need to stop them." Terra said.

"I am disinclined to do anything." Edgar said as he looked out the window. The Majordomo was commanding troops.

"Is that magi-tech armor?" Terra asked.

"Yes."

"Edgar…"

"They are doing what I myself wish to do, but can't." he looked at his wife. "I want our son here, not off on some damned idealistic crusade saving worlds where he will be an outsider."

Terra in his arms sobbed.

"We gave our word."

Edgar had nothing to say at first, then "I wish I never gave my word on that. I wish…"

Naruto looked down at the courtyard. He knew how his parents felt. But they all knew this day was coming.

Rosa put a hand on her older brothers arm. She didn't want him to go.

"Hey…runt." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah." She said looking at him. "When…when I'm gone….take care of mom and dad, they're going to need you. Uncle Sabin as well."

"Your not going." Rosa said.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "You and I both know better. You can feel it."

The daughter of Terra and Edgar, the grandchild of Espers looked at the brother she'd known all eleven years.

"Shut up. You can't leave." She said and didn't resist as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You can't. You can't. You can't" she said over and over as he tried to sooth her.

XX

Relm placed herself at the lone door that led to the throne room, the others being walled off.

Around her guards armed with auto-crossbows and swords stood ready. "Its nearly time." She said seeing the sun reaching the horizon.

_Damn it, this should be a happy day. It's his birthday._ The pictomancer thought.

She felt it. "Get ready."

The magical barriers around the throne room flared and she knew that whatever tried to pass them just got bounced outside to the courtyard.

_I hope the Majordomo can handle this._ She thought.

XX

Majordomo of Figaro Castle looked on as three figures appeared in the courtyard. One he identified as Ramhu, the Thunder Esper. The other looked to be a young boy, younger than the prince. He wore shorts with flames and a purple sleeveless hooded jacket.

The third was a woman wearing a white gown, her long black hair hung past her waist in an elaborate braid.

"What the devil?" Ramhu demanded.

"Stand where you are." Majordomo called from his position atop the stairs. "You shall not take the crown prince from us. The King and Queen might be heartbroken and keep to the word they gave you, but we the people of Figaro, cannot let that happen."

Ramhu was surprised at this. "Human, you need to stand down. We do not wish you harm, but Naruto must come with us."

"Elder brother?" the woman said.

"At ease child. I promised him to your world, and he shall go."

"Relax Holy. The King and Queen will not fight us on this." The boy said.

"Easy Bahamut. The human there claimed that Terra had nothing to do with this, meaning these people here do not understand." Ramhu said.

"You need to stand down. The matters between us and the rulers of Figaro…"

"Tell me Esper, do you or do you not plan on removing the crown prince from his family?" the Majordomo asked.

"Well…yes…but…"

"Then that is all we need to know. Magi-tek armors forward."

The clanking of metal feet on stone drew the three beings gaze. Riding atop the contraptions from the last war were Figaro soldiers. The rusted metal frames with the egg shaped body atop two clawed legs blocked their way.

The boy Bahamut stepped forward. "You do not know who you are messing with."

"A powerful being that thinks we shall allow harm to our ruling family." The Majordomo said. "You have come to take what we are not willing to give up. If you had children, you would do no less. The crown prince is a child of the people."

Bahamut looked at Ramhu. "We should have left him elsewhere. This is troublesome."

"Stop that." Holy said. She looked at the Majordomo. "Please, allow us to speak with the King and Queen. Perhaps we can…"

"I am afraid not." Majordomo said. "The royal family is sequestered away and you shall not pass."

Bahamut growled, his eyes, shadowed by his hood glowed a blood red. "Human, we do not have time for your foolishness. The child is ours to begin with. Now stand aside and allow us to take him, or…"

The Majordomo looked down and scowled. "I think not. FIRE!"

A hail of crossbow bolts, beam weapons and spears were launched at the trio. Holy held up her hand and a barrier blocked them all.

"That's it." Bahamut snarled. "Sixteen years, and this is what it comes down to. **FINE!**" the Esper began to shift, flesh tore and wings sprouted from the back of Bahamut.

He let out a roar and as he grew, the soldiers of Figaro castle watched as the boy became a dragon.

Ramhu sighed and with Holy teleported to the castle wall. "He's always so impetuous."

Holy shook her head. "He lets his anger rule him too much. His shade in my world is nothing more than a mindless beast."

Ramhu sighed. "He's just made gaining the boys trust more difficult."

Below Bahamut in his dragon form spat raw energy, the explosion rocking the courtyard.

"He's so hot headed."

A raw blast of flame struck the castle and Ramhu saw the barrier. "I always thought the humans of this world were gifted. Their ability to use magic and their creativity allows them to grow beyond their limits."

"What are we going to do?" Holy asked. Ramhu sighed. "We wait and see how Bahamut deals with the situation he's created." The elder esper shook his head. "Children, they can be so troublesome."

XX

Terra held her children while they watched the esper Bahamut fighting the troops arrayed against him.

"We have to put a stop to this mom." Naruto said. "Someone could get hurt or worse killed over this and…"

She hugged him. "I know." She looked at Edgar who held their eleven year old daughter.

He shook his head. "I can't. they are doing this for us…"

A loud roar from outside drew the royal family's attention.

"GO UNCLE SABIN!" Rosa yelled as a blond figure landed in the courtyard, driving the dragon's head into the stone.

"He's so hot tempered." Edgar muttered, but he was happy to see his brother.

"I think he just made the esper mad." Naruto muttered as the dragon seemed to rise up, swelling, anger burning in the esper's eyes as Sabin took on a defensive stance.

XX

"Come on beastie. You aren't taking my godson without a fight." Sabin said. He'd pushed his body rushing here. He'd been mad to find no chocobo's.

He leapt away avoiding the dragon's breath of fire and then rushed in and began to pummel the exposed belly.

Bahamut roared in rage and pain as he stepped back under the assault from the blond martial artist.

Sabin back flipped out of the way, his knuckles were throbbing. _Damn dragon hide is tougher than metal._ He thought as he pulled on a pair of gloves. "You may have given him to us, but you can't have him back."

"**Foolish human!"** Bahamut roared. **"The boy is ours. Your people were tasked with his raising, and your king swore he would be returned to us on his sixteenth birthday."**

Sabin knew this, didn't mean he agreed with it.

"Fix your own problems. We're tired of cleaning up after you."

"**So you would break your oaths."** Bahamut said.

"If it meant keeping Naruto here and safe, then yes."

"**So mote it be. I will bring down this castle and its people."**

Above Ramhu sighed. "Enough is enough." He snapped his fingers and a lightening bolt slammed into the ground between the dragon and the martial artist knocking them both back. Bahamut's case it was several feet. Sabin's case he went flying thru the doors that led to the corridor by the throne room, he skidded to a stop at Relm's feet.

"Sabin!" the pictomancer yelled.

"Hey kiddo…Ramhu still packs a punch." He said before slumping unconscious.

Back in the courtyard Ramhu and Holy reappeared on the ground. Bahamut was changing back to his child form and the three espers seeing the troops scattered started forward.

Majordomo leapt forward.

"NO!" He yelled, but Bahamut with a wave of his hand petrified him, Majordomo hit the ground and shattered.

"Was that necessary?" Ramhu asked the younger esper.

"Hn." Was his only reply and the three entered the corridor.

Relm was kneeling next to Sabin and the guards seeing the espers attacked.

Rammhu sighed as he hit them with a level three Bolt Spell.

"No further." Relm said as her brush danced over the air and a copy of Ramhu appeared.

"Oh dear." The elder esper said seeing his painted double.

Laughter had the three espers turn.

"You!" Bahamut said with a snarl.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" a grey skinned man said wearing flamboyant colored armor. Several swords were strapped to his back, as well as around his waist.

"Gilgamesh. You have no business here." Holy said.

"I do, in fact have business here." He said to his fellow espers. "I have stayed with this world, while you have slipped to and from, playing games, splintering yourselves off."

The fierce look he shot Bahamut stopped them from advancing. "You've lost control of yourselves in worlds, and now you want the boy to find and heal the wounds you've caused."

"We don't deny this. He holds Ifrits child's power. he…"

"Is marked by Fantasy and Fate. Yes, yes. I've heard the words, seen the oracles." He looked at Relm who was still guarding the unconscious Sabin.

"You took him from his homeworld, placed him here, did you fools think for one second the bonds that would be forged? You've fought beside these people, do you think they would let you take one that has become part of their family?"

"Gilgamesh, you know what must be done."

"I do, but I have an alternative idea." He said drawing a sword that had a six shooter revolver for a grip and a long blade.

"You see, you wish to take him from all that he knows. I however can promise him a chance to return to his family once this is over."

"That's not possible." Bahamut said. "The portal will be closed."

Gilgamesh snorted. "Foolish dragon. I above all of you can help him accomplish his destiny and give him a means to be happy when it is all done."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Ramhu asked curious.

Gilgamesh smiled, "Simple old one. Mark him as my champion. He will wield my artifacts and when the time comes he can sacrifice them back to me and I will in turn use their power to bring him back here."

Holy paused. "But his quest could take years, decades even."

Gilgamesh laughed. "He holds the power of Kyuubi and yet you think that will mean anything. But…with the aid of the four crystals I can stop time for him at the age of eighteen, and this world. He will be returned as if he never left."

"Is that possible?" Relm asked.

The four espers looked at her, having forgotten that she was there.

"It is." Ramhu said. "But the crystals are fragmented…"

"I know where to find them whole."

"Where?" Holy asked.

"A human on the Dawn world, by the name of Bartz is their protector now. He and his companions saved their world…" Gilgamesh smiled remembering the times he had on that world.

"It will be done before he leaves." He said coming out of his thoughts. "It would be best if Holy and I were the ones to talk with Naruto, you two have caused this situation enough harm."

Bahamut growled deep in his throat, but Ramhu agreed putting a hand on the younger esper's shoulder.

"We shall do as you ask."

"Excellent." Gilgamesh said and looked at Relm. "Speak with the royal family, I'll be back in a tick-tock."

He vanished. Holy walked up and crouched by Relm. "I am sorry about Bahamut's actions and attitude. He and many of the others have become arrogant with their powers."

"Can Gilgamesh do what he promised?" Relm asked dismissing the Ramhu painting.

"If he says he can, he can." Holy said as she used cura spells on Sabin. "I never wanted to cause strife. But when Fate told me of Naruto, I thought he could help save my world."

"This is so strange." The pictomancer said. She went to have the doors opened and the barrier removed.

Holy said nothing as she healed those she came across, apologizing for the trouble and the pain that had been caused.

XX

Terra listened as Holy explained the situation. Relm and a now awake Sabin were listening. Edgar was absent as he was checking on his subjects with several white mages.

"He can return my baby."

"Moooooom." Naruto whined as she held him tighter. Rosa too gripped his arm.

"He says he can. He's going to stop time here and for Naruto's aging once he reaches eighteen." Holy said as she sat across from the queen. "Terra, you must believe no one wanted to cause you and your family pain."

"But taking our son would have been painful beyond measure." Edgar said from the doorway.

"I know, and I am sorry. Fate and Fantasy have purpose, they look at the bigger picture."

Edgar looked at his family. "Can any of us go with him?" he asked.

"No." Holy said. "But fear not, he will find companions along the way and protectors."

Edgar sat next to his wife, his hand resting on his son's shoulder.

"These artifacts, do you know what they are?" Terra asked.

Holy nodded. "Gilgamesh's original Genji items. The ones you've all seen are knock offs, copies. The ones he will give to your son are their original, and powerful."

"Genji?" Rosa asked from next to her brother.

Holy smiled at the girl. "Yes, the Genji Gauntlet, the Genji Shield, Genji Helm and the Genji Armor."

Relm showed her sketches. "These are what Holy here calls knock offs, mortal made."

"The Gauntlet." Showed a metal glove. "The shield is special in that it connects to the gauntlet and can be stored in it."

A round shield is shown as Holy explains. "You're very talented dear." Holy says to Relm who shrugs. "Grandpa let me read a lot." She sketched the next item. "The helm isn't like it sounds, its more like a headband with a metal plate." Holy explained.

"The armor is truly the piece of art."

Relm's sketch looked like body armor. "Hey, now that I think about it, it looks like that one outfit Shadow wore before he vanished."

Holy smiled. "In Naruto's original world," she paused and looked at him, but he showed not a lick of caring so she continued "Their special forces called ANBU wore them."

"Ninja's? I've tried many of the…jutsu's?" Naruto said looking at his mother and father who nodded. "But I found spells are easier and cover a wider range, so I stopped trying them. I did learn a couple of cool things." He said to Holy.

"Oh?" she always liked hearing about learning experiences.

"Well I can use my chakra as its called to walk up walls or water, I've learned a technique thanks to Uncle Sabin called the Shadow Clone or Kage Bunshin."

"And once he learned that learning everything else became easier once we figured out that what one clone learned he retained as well." Sabin said holding an ice pack to the back of his head. Despite the cure spells, he swore he had a lump back there.

"So you have some of your ninja skills, spells and whatnot from your family?" Holy asked.

"Um, yeah." Naruto said.

"Can he take things with him, if we can't go with?" Edgar asked getting the discussion back on track.

"He can, but he will be provided for as well…"

Edgar stood. Will you wait here? Son, come with me. We'll pack your gear properly."

Holy watched the pair and she saw Terra's own confused look as the pair of blonds left the room. Sabin grunted and followed leaving the women alone.

XX

"You can do that storage scroll thing right?" Edgar asked his son.

"Yeah…dad?"

"Here, I want you to take this. It's the Mark IV auto crossbow." He held up the sleeker version and Naruto saw the new magazine.

"It has a higher rate of fire and the bolts are all elemental equipped." He said. "Dad, you haven't made any more of these." Naruto said as his father put it in his hands.

"It doesn't matter. The Mark III's are good enough. I'd rather you take the prototype and be properly protected."

He held up the magazine. "I managed to copy a couple of the runes from one of your books. It will never run out of ammo." He put the clip back in.

Edgar moved further into his lab, Sabin arrived at the door. "You've got it?" he asked.

Sabin looked at his twin. "Of course." He walked up and Naruto saw the Ultima Sword.

"We know you don't use a sword often, but you have been trained."

"Dad, Uncle…I can't take that. You fought Ultima on the Floating Island." Naruto said putting the auto crossbow down and accepting the sword Sabin pushed at him.

"You can and you will. Also, here." Edgar said putting down a small bag. "Your bag of holding? Dad…that's…"

"Its stocked with everything from potions, echo's, elixirs to phoenix downs, and a tent. Please son. If we can't be there, and we can't stop them from taking you, please for my state of mind, let me make sure you're outfitted."

Sabin smiled as he put down several scrolls. "Here's your scrolls kiddo. I've put clothes in there already, along with food." The muscular blond smirked. "I won't tell you how many times I wished I had rations with us. Cyan, Shadow and I nearly passed out from hunger several times on our journey."

He looked at the younger blond. "Remember what you've learned. From my Blitz abilities, to the spells your mom taught you. Heck what ever Locke and Setzer taught you as well."

Naruto smiled at his godfather. "I promise, I will."

Edgar smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember, you are the crown prince of Figaro. Manners are a must."

Naruto smiled. "In other words, don't eat like Sabin and Gau."

Edgar smiled as he heard his brothers sputter. "And always treat a lady with respect."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I made this for you." He said and Naruto looked at the strange devise. "What is it?"

"A shuriken launcher. I marked it like the crossbow, so it won't ever run out of ammo." He strapped it to his son's forearm. "Dad…"

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but…now it seems more important. Sabin helped me test it out."

Naruto smiled as he hugged his father. "I'll make you proud."

"I already am. Just come back alive and unharmed. That's the only thing I ask. I don't care about the weapons and items. If they are lost or destroyed its okay as long as you come back to me and your mother."

"I will. I promise." Naruto said as his father hugged him tightly.

Sabin swallowed the lump in his throat.

XX

Gilgamesh's return was as he'd left, quiet and he laughed as everyone jumped, even Holy who shot him a look.

"I'll do the time stop once the kid leaves." He said holding up four crystals.

Naruto who was dressed in cargo pants, a muscle shirt and a battered jacket looked at his family. They'd talked and hugged and there had been more tears over the last few hours.

Rosa was hugging Interceptor tightly, tears still running down the eleven year old's face.

Naruto's scrolls were in a deep leg pocket, Ultima Sword was strapped to his back.

Gilgamesh looked at the blond. He could feel Kyuubi's power then looked at Terra. "You did well in training him."

"I wanted my son happy and healthy." She said then stepped forward. "You better bring him back to us." She said and her eyes flashed.

The esper smiled then looked at Naruto. He handed him a scroll. "Here are my artifacts. Use them or keep them hidden away, its your choice."

Naruto nodded and slipped the scroll into the leg pocket and sealed it.

"You'll be arriving in a city called Midgar. Holy will explain your task to you." Gilgamesh said.

Naruto nodded. He hugged Relm, the Pictomancer had tears in her eyes and she put a sketch book and pen in his hands. "Draw what you see. I want tales." She said and he nodded.

Sabin engulfed him in a bear hug.

"SABIN! AIR!" Naruto yelled as his godfather finally put him down.

"Give them hell kiddo." The martial artist said, "And crack a few heads for me."

"I will." Naruto said. He stopped before his little sister and the ninja dog. "Hey runt."

Rosa leapt to her feet and hugged him tightly. "Don't go." She cried.

"I got to. I'll be back, you won't even know I'm gone." Naruto said as he hugged her back.

He let her go and patted Interceptor's head. The dog licked his hand and whined.

He looked at his mother and father, the only parents he's ever known. "I…"

Terra engulfed him in a hug. Naruto knew he could say nothing. He looked over her shoulder at his father who with a sad grin, shrugged.

"Remember to keep yourself healthy and eat. No drinking young man." Terra said.

"Yes mom." He said.

"Your father gave you gil, and I want you to get rest when you can. Don't take any foolish risks."

"I won't mom. I'll come back in one piece." He said.

"Do you have a change of underwear…"

"MOM!" Naruto said scandalized while Edgar and Sabin laughed outright, Relm looked away and Rosa buried her head into the ninja dog laughing.

The two espers pretended they went momentarily deaf.

"Just stay safe." She said low as tears again threatened to spill. She looked at the espers.

"If he comes to harm, or is killed, I will find a way to get you all." She said.

Edgar put a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulled her back. "Shhh. It will be fine sweetie." He said. He looked at Naruto and pulled his son into a one armed hug. "I meant it. You come back."

"I will dad. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said soaking in the hug from his father and the touch of his mother for the last time for who knows how long.

He stepped back and looked at them. Holy opened a portal.

"Come champion, we have to go." She said and stepped in with her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Gilgamesh activated the crystals. "Th-th-that's all folks." He said and vanished as well as the world slowly ground to a stop. The Royal Family of Figaro frozen in time, tears slipped down their cheeks and stopped.

**AN: Thus ends the time in Final Fantasy VI realm. Up next believe it or not is Final Fantasy VII. I want to thank ****The True One Winged Angel**** for suggesting Gilgamesh to me. He's popped up in several final fantasy worlds as boss, hero, esper and plot device. This one rather long as I just couldn't seem to get to the leaving for some reason. On the note of Naruto in relationship(s) my girlfriend has put in her two cents…sadly I've been vetoed and instead she's laid down the law (how this happened I'm still trying to figure out. Women are strange creatures no matter how old us men get we will never figure them out.) (No I won't tell you who she's said, as I have lots of time to change her mind)**


	4. Chapter 4

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Due to holiday I posted early due to going camping.

Chapter 4

(Final Fantasy VII)

"Welcome to Midgar." Naruto read the sign. He sighed as he looked at the city that for knew how long would be his home. He'd been in the world for a week, three days sleeping as the information flooded his mind.

_Materia, gah, what a drag._ Naruto thought as he touched the pouch at his waist that held his. _Not like I need it as I mastered magic mom and dad showed me, but still, as dad says, when in Zozo…guard your cash._

He looks up seeing a neon sign.

**7****th**** Heaven **

Opening the door he walks in and stops seeing a girl with what his uncle Locke would call whiskey eyes with their reddish brown mix, and waist length black hair in a loose ponytail. His gaze started at her boot covered feet, up well toned legs that made him gulp, a brown leather skirt, then a toned stomach, a white crop top t-shirt and suspenders.

"Oh, we're not open yet." She said in a kind voice.

Naruto swallowed. "Um…Hi, I'm Naruto Figaro…I…I'm here about the, um job."

The girl gave him a grin. "So, you think you can bartend?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…er, is the owner here?"

"Speaking." She said dropping the rag onto the table she'd been cleaning. "Tifa, Tifa Lockheart."

_Pretty name._ Naruto thought as he shook her hand.

"Tell you what. I'll give you chance with the afternoon crowd. If you work out, you're hired."

Naruto looked around. The bar, like the rest of the zone was rundown looking. Tifa seeing his look smiled. "Not from around here are you?"

"That obvious?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Your too…neat." Tifa said. "Don't worry, we get busy here. A lot of workers from the Reactors come in at shift change."

Naruto nodded.

"We have mostly beer and a few pop drinks. We only have a couple of hard liquor here and nothing exotic." Tifa said.

Naruto nodded as he started helping put chairs down and got another rag from the bar to wipe the tables down.

"No fighting in the bar, get them out to the street." Tifa was explaining the rules now. "They break it, they bought it." He looked around. "Um, not to offend, but tables and chairs are rather easy to fix."

She nodded. "Mugs, mirrors and windows aren't as glass has to be ordered from another sector of Midgar."

Naruto sighed.

"You have a place to stay?" Tifa asked.

"Not yet, actually just got here, and saw your flier on the bulletin board at the station." Naruto admitted.

"I have an extra room upstairs, its not much, but the bed is comfortable I'm told and there's a dresser."

"How much?"

Tifa shrugged. "A gil a week?"

"One gil? Aren't I robbing you?" Naruto asked.

Tifa laughed. "Not really. I need help here seriously. During the day I'm closed, usually running errands and getting supplies."

Naruto looked around the bar. "I could help with repairs. My dad and godfather liked to keep me busy when I was younger."

Tifa smirked "Get in a lot of trouble?"

"No, I was very energetic as a child. My godfather Sabin between teaching me martial arts, taught me carpentry and a few friends of my folks taught me other skills to keep me occupied."

As the clock struck five, Tifa looked up. "Better turn the sign on, the shift is getting out of the Reactor now."

Naruto went and turned on the outer lights and opened the windows. He went to the bar and instead of lifting the counter hatch, he performed a handspring over it and looked at Tifa who clapped. "Impressive. Maybe sometime we can have a spar."

"You're a fighter?" he asked.

"I'm more than a pretty face." She said with a wink. Naruto fought to keep his comments under control as the bar owner could outwit him like Relm did Sabin when she was at the castle. But for some reason his mouth was rebelling as it said, "Yeah, the body is a knockout."

Tifa's laugh filled the bar as he banged his head off the counter. Their talk ended as a group of workers entered calling for beer.

"HEY TIFA! THE GRILL WORKING YET?" one of the workers yelled as Naruto was filling the mugs.

"Sorry guys, still waiting on replacement parts for the stove. You know how it is getting things from Sector one out here." She said taking the tray and putting the mugs on their tables.

"Whose the rube?"

"Naruto." She said. "Be nice. He's my employee."

Of the next few hours Naruto was ribbed something fierce by the workers. He laughed it off, remembering the time his mom said Sabin wore a dress to get past Empire soldiers. If his Godfather could do that, then Naruto could put up with the comments of workers trying to embarrass him on his first day bartending.

It was close to ten when the door opened and a big black man with a metal arm entered the bar with a little girl in his arms.

Tifa was getting a new keg, leaving Naruto with the bar.

"Who the hell are you?" the big man growled.

"Nartuo, what will you have?" the blond answered reaching for a mug.

"Where the hell is Tifa?"

"Getting a new keg as this one's nearly tapped out." Naruto answered. "We have…"

The metal arm came up and Naruto was nose to barrel with a gun arm, he froze and noise in the bar went still.

The girl in the man's arms wiggled. "Barrett, Tifa's going to be mad."

"Listen blondie, I want answers, and I want…"

"BARRETT!"

The big man's head snapped around as Tifa was standing there with a keg over her shoulder. "Leave Naruto alone. Do you realize how hard it is to get good help here?"

Naruto watched as the arm shifted from the gun back into the arm with the hand. "Tifa, can I trust this runt with Marlene's safety?"

"You know it. You think I let anyone in my bar?" she said putting the keg down and giving Naruto a look to put him at ease, and letting him know everything is alright.

"Our bar." The big man said. "I'm your silent partner."

Naruto's mouth engaged, "Silent? Damn near was going to blow my head off without getting all the facts."

The little girl giggled and Naruto winked. Barrett as he was identified growled. "Milk for Marlene and a be…"

"Soda for Barrett." The child said.

The big man ran his gloved hand over his jaw with several days worth of beard. Tifa laughed as Marlene took charge of her guardian. Naruto got the desired drinks, Tifa telling him where to find the milk she kept on hand.

His sensitive hearing picked up the hushed conversation between Barrett and Tifa in the corner.

"Teef, we can't have new faces around with what we've got planed." Barrett's deeper voice rumbled.

"Will you relax Barrett. Naruto's not with Shinra, he just got into Midgar."

"What is it with you and hard luck case blonds?" the big man growled.

Tifa gave him a smile. "Cloud's going to help you just fine with the job."

Barrett growled again. "I don't trust him. He was a Soldier for Ancients sake."

"He's a friend, and he's helping…"

"For seventeen hundred gil." Barrett snarled.

Tifa said nothing. "Just remember, Barrett, I've helped you put together Avalanche. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie are skilled, but Cloud will bring it to a whole new level. You'll need him to hit the reactor."

Naruto shook his head when he felt something tap his arm. He turned and saw the big eyes of Marlene looking at him.

"Your kinda weird." The girl said.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Nine, nearly ten." Marlene answered.

"Your dad's not much for meeting new people."

Marlene shrugged as she drank her milk. "Barrett's not really my dad, but he's adopted me."

Naruto watched as Tifa led Barrett to the lift that went downstairs. He had been told he wasn't allowed down there.

"Watch Marlene for a moment." Tifa asked as she and Barrett were joined by two other guys and a girl with goggle who gave him a wink as they joined the pair.

"Are they real?"

Naruto looked at Marlene. "What was that?"

"Your whiskers?"

Naruto smiled. Marlene reminded him a bit of Rosa. "Kind of. They are sensitive, but they don't stick out."

The little girl reached and then stopped. Naruto closed his eyes a moment then nodded seeing her look.

She traced them, her touch was feather light.

"Your skin is soft like Tifa's." Marlene said after a bit.

Some of the workers hearing this laughed.

"Another milk?" Naruto asked ignoring the calls from the reactor workers.

"Please and thank you." Marlene said.

The door opened and a blond with a huge sword entered. He wore a blue uniform with a black scarf around his neck, and a pair of gloves. The workers fell silent. Naruto saw the spiky blond hair and green eyes.

_Mako eyes._ He thought with the information Holy had transferred to his mind before his awakening.

"Cloud!" Marlene said hopping off her stool, her legs carrying her towards the new blond.

_So this is the hero._ Naruto thought. Something about the other blond made Naruto think of the words _Emo and teme._

"What will you have?" Naruto asked as Marlene dragged the other blond over, chatting at him the whole way.

**AN: This chapter starts out a week before the start of the game. I'll change things up a bit on characters knowing each other and such. If you're a purist, stop reading now. people will be OC, deal with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 5

"We're out of root beer and we'll need more gin." Naruto said from behind the bar two days later.

Tifa sighed and marked it on the list. "We'll need to head to Sector Five. That means the train."

Naruto nodded and pulled out his pass that Tifa had helped him get yesterday.

"Is Barrett dropping off Marlene?" he asked as he checked the water levels.

"At sunset." Tifa said. She smirked at the blond. "She's got you wrapped around her little fingers."

"Yeah, yeah. You'd think with a younger sister I'd be immune to that look." He grumbled.

Tifa looked at him. "Sister?"

"Yeah. She's recently turned eleven, but she's the baby of the family, so mom and dad let her get away with a lot. I don't know how many times I've had to go cave spelunking because she saw a pretty rock." Naruto shuddered. "Not to mention the amount of monsters I've gotten to fight because she wanted a bauble and then would pout…please tell me Marlene isn't that bad?"

Tifa laughed. "She's not that bad."

Naruto looked at her, his blue eyes meeting her reddish brown. "You lie so badly."

Tifa laughed. "She really isn't. she's just…she likes you. I've never seen her take to someone like that before, even Cloud took days."

Naruto grunted. He was not impressed by the Ex-Soldier. The man seemed sullen and moody, not to mention he never answered when spoken too.

He knew what was going on thanks to the information from Holy, but he was to let things go, and help them, but not to directly interfere or tell them anything.

"I still don't see why you need identification to move around. Its stupid way to run a city." He muttered as he looked at the pickled items.

"How are the eggs?" Tifa asked.

"Pickled." Naruto said holding up the nearly full jar. "Jarrett hasn't been in." Tifa said with a sigh. "He usually eats three quarters of a jar." The bar owner said.

"Also Wedge ate all the chips last night."

Tifa sighed. "There were thirty bags left."

"Well he went thru them all and he only left half the money." Naruto said and Tifa growled.

The blond figured the member of Avalanche was going to pay tonight, either in Gil, or in manual labor.

"Come on whiskers. We've got a ton to do and a short time to do it." Tifa said grabbing her jacket.

Naruto sighed. "What is it with the Whiskers. Relm called me that all the time." He muttered as he followed the skirt clad hips.

_Gah, dad will smack me…but honky tonk badonkadonk_. He thought as his eyes followed the leather skirt clad backside.

_That is if Tifa doesn't first._ His eyes went up and saw her looking over her shoulder, an impish grin on her lips.

"See something?"

A reddening of cheeks from Naruto and a laugh from Tifa as they walked towards the train station.

"You know Naruto, you are so proper." Tifa said as she continued to pick on him as they boarded the train, ignoring the guards. For Naruto the soldiers reminded him of his parents tales about the Empire.

"My father always taught me to be proper and how to treat and respect a lady." He said.

"Oh really?" Tifa said with a grin. "And how is that?" she asked leaning in close.

Naruto gulped and his mouth went dry. "With respect, and never mistreat or raise a hand to a lady."

"Never?"

Naruto felt his nerves go on full alert as his boss invaded his personal space, and he knew he was going to be in trouble. Whatever the boss was going to do was cut short as the train lurched. Tifa slammed into him, her lips on his, time stopped.

XX

_Stupid train. Stupid hormones_. Naruto thought as he carried the bags. Since the accidental kiss on the train, Tifa had been…well he looked ahead as she bought several things for herself. Every so often she'd look back and blush a bit. Naruto being the gentleman his father had taught him to be was carrying everything.

_And its getting heavy. At least the booze and bar supplies will be delivered this afternoon._ He thought.

He was looking around when he saw her.

_And there's the focus. Who knew a flower girl would hold the fate of the world in her tiny hands._

He looked around and Tifa was moving on towards another vendor. Making a decision Naruto approached the flower girl.

"Hello."

She looked at him, her bright vivid green eyes shining and she graced him with a smile. Her long brown hair was in a braid with pink bows. Her slender figure was encased in a pink dress and a red mini-jacket.

"Would you like a flower?" she asked.

"I'd like bouquet please." Naruto said getting several Gil out.

"Oh…" she started putting one together from the various flowers in her basket.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Figaro." He said.

She smiled. "Aerith Gainsborough." She said.

_Gah, those eyes are as dangerous as Marlene's and Rosa's. I can see what Holy meant. Those eyes could get anyone to fall for. Poor Cloud doesn't stand a chance._

Naruto felt bad for the Ex-Soldier who would fall for the flower girl. Holy gave him glimpses of what would happen, key points that Naruto would be allowed to intervene at. _Things will be fine for them._

He smiled at the half-centra girl. _She doesn't know her full destiny yet either._

"Here you go." Aerith said and gave him the bundle. Naruto handed her ten Gil.

"This is too much…" she began, but Naruto waved it off. "Nah. Its good. Thank you for the beautiful flowers."

Her hand touched his and there was a spark. Naruto watched her eyes dilate and glow slightly.

She staggered back a step, her eyes blinking. "W-what was that?"

"A chance." Naruto said as he wandered off with the flowers and packages. He caught up to Tifa who was looking at a pair of leather gloves with a sigh."

"Ready?" he asked.

She turned and saw the flowers. "And who are those for?" she asked with a raised an eyebrow.

Naruto smiled. "A very pretty lady of course." Tifa blushed a bit and Naruto took the fun path. "So, you think Marlene will like them?"

Her pout told him he'd scored a point and he split them in half giving her six of them.

"Just because you got a kiss doesn't mean anything." She said taking the flowers however with a soft grin.

"Of course not boss lady. Besides, Marlene would be jealous."

Her laugh was enough to erase the unease that had filled the air since the kiss.

XX

Barrett looked at him as he was closing the bar down. "You know how to fight kid?"

Naruto knew why he was asking as Wedge was currently hanging by his underwear on the coat peg at the back of the bar. It had been very painful even watching as Tifa decimated the Avalanche member.

"I can do pretty well enough to hold my own." Naruto said as he started flipping chairs on top of tables.

"Tifa says we can trust you." Barrett said.

Naruto shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto said finally. "Truthfully it won't matter what I say, its what you're ready to believe. Right now I'm working for Tifa. I'm not looking for trouble, but I understand what you and the others are doing and respect that."

"But you won't fight for us?" Barrett pushed.

"I'll fight to protect, and I'll fight when I have to. My parents taught me the difference between good and evil. They showed me the difference between what was right and what was easy."

"So, which path you gonna take?" Barrett asked. Naruto was saved from answering when Tifa walked up.

"Stop harassing my help Barrett. You've got more than enough fighters, and Wedge will be fine enough by tomorrow for your…job."

Naruto knew what they were doing, he'd listened in several times. _It starts_. He thought.

"Naruto."

Marlene crawled onto his lap. "I drew this for you." She handed him a picture. It showed him, and Tifa and the bar.

"Its perfect, thanks." He said.

He caught Barrett's eye and he understood the message.

"You and Tifa can watch her tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah, the bar's going to be closed." Naruto said.

Barrett looked at Tifa who explained. "Well it would be best if you guys ended up here, and if there were injuries…"

"That and the parts for the stove came in, and Tifa thinks I can get it going so she can serve hot food again."

Marlene cheered at that. "Tired of cold sandwiches."

"Hush you." Tifa said tapping her nose. "So you do what you need and come back here."

"You keep Marlene safe." Barrett said as he shot Naruto a look.

The door opened and Cloud came in.

"You're late." Barrett said.

The spiky haired blond with Mako green eyes shrugged. "They've added patrols to the trains."

Barrett nodded. "Jessie is taking care of that. You just be on time tomorrow. You show up late and I'll kick your ass."

"Dad." Marlene said.

"What?"

Tifa flicked the big man across the ear hard. "Watch your language."

"Why? Its nothing she hasn't heard before." The big man said.

Naruto sighed and looked at Marlene. "I see you're the grown up in the family."

"Hey!" Barrett rumbled as the others laughed, Cloud off to the side turned his head to hide a smirk.

"Is anyone going to get me down?" Wedge whined and was ignored as Biggs sat b the pinball machine enjoying a game.

XX

Outside a pair of figures watched them.

"Do you think he can really make the difference?" Holy asked

"Of course I do. He'll fix things as they should be. If he can't there are several alternate paths. The Cetra already has the visions."

Holy looked at Gilgamesh. "You take an awful risk."

The sword wielding Esper smirked. "He's the one with the risk. We the powers that be just get to sit back and watch."

**AN: Next chapter we enter the game.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 6

Naruto was quietly reading to Marlene, his blue eyes however would drift up and watch as Tifa paced back and forth, her whiskey eyes going to the wall clock for the twentieth time since they'd heard the explosion.

Naruto turned to see Marlene's jaw cracking yawn. "Okay, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, and Keifka was a nice man." Naruto said. He'd been reading his mother's journal that she'd written of her time amongst the Returners from when she was freed of the Slave Crown up until the end of the mad man Keifka.

"But I want to hear the rest of the story." Marlene said with a pout.

"Later squirt. Its already an hour past your bedtime." Naruto said.

"He's right Marlene. He read you another chapter, now its time for bed. Go brush your teeth."

The dark haired child sulked as she went upstairs, her nine year old feet trying to make thunderous stomping, but the moogle slippers Tifa had bought her muted them. The two older teens shared a look and laughed.

"Thanks for…" Tifa said and gestured.

"No big. And I'm sure they're fine."

"Who?" Tifa asked her eyes wide.

"Tifa." Naruto said with a look. She sighed. "Fine, I won't play dumb."

"They'll be fine. I've known Barrett less than a week and I can tell you it will take more than Shinra can throw at him, and while Cloud might be a bit of a emo-queen, he's an Ex-Soldier, besides, neither of them want to make you upset, and Barrett would crawl on broken glass to get back to Marlene."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks."

Naruto slipped his mother's journal back into his bag and stood, his back cracking from sitting still for so long and reading to a very interested nine year old.

"But it has been a while since the reactor was blown." Tifa said as she wiped the bar for the thirtieth time since Barrett and the other members of Avalanche had left.

"You're worse than a mother hen."

Tifa gasped. "I am not."

"Whisker face is right Teef, you worry more than a mother hen."

"Barrett!" Tifa said as she rushed up to the black man. She looked him over and saw he sported several cuts and bruises. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge shuffled in looking exhausted.

"Where's Cloud?" she asked grabbing the first aid kit from behind the bar.

"We got separated." Barrett said as Tifa used iodine to tend his wounds. "OW! Dang blast it woman, that stings."

"DADDY!"

Barrett caught the missile that was his adopted daughter with a grunt. "Why aren't you in bed?" Barrett asked shooting Naruto a dark look.

"Don't look at him like that, and watch your language." Marlene said shooting the adult a look.

The other members of Avalanche chuckled as Barrett was reprimanded for his language. Naruto slipped from the bar and looked up at the night sky.

"Come on Cloud, don't upset Tifa." He muttered as his eyes scanned the area.

Barrett came out a few moments later.

"My daughter thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread." Barrett rumbled.

"She just likes my stories." Naruto said leaning against the rail. "There's Cloud." The blond said and Barrett saw the blond staggering across the tracks after the train passed.

Barrett seeing the street full raised his arm and it transformed into a gun and he opened fire into the air, the crowd scattered and Cloud climbed the stairs.

"Go on ahead. Tifa's going to check you over." The black man said to the ex-soldier, who nodded and wordlessly entered the bar.

They enter and see Tifa looking at Marlene. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything to Cloud?" Marlene looked away.

"Hey Cloud. Looks like everything went down alright. Did you fight with Barrett?"

"Yeah." Came the monosyllabic answer from the wild haired blond.

"I should have known. He's always pushing people around, and you've always been in fights ever since you were little." She looked away, "I was worried when you didn't come back with the others."

Tifa was Cloud's childhood friend, and her eyes went to his hand. "Flowers?" she looked at Naruto who was leaning against the bar. "How nice…You almost never see them here in the slums. But for me? Cloud you shouldn't have."

"No big." He says handing her the flower, behind him Naruto snorts.

"Thank you Cloud. It smells wonderful. Maybe I should fill the tavern with flowers." She says smirking as Barrett came in with a huff and grumbling about "Stupid nosey slum dwellers."

"You all right, Barrett?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, Great." He mutters and looks at his team. "Get in here fools, we're starting the meetin'."

The others use the hidden elevator with the pinball machine.

Naruto still up in the bar ignores the meeting, until from below he hears, Barreet call out. "Yo, Cloud! There's somethin' I wanna ask ya."

The blond paused, while Naruto went to the bar and was switching off lights.

"Was there anyone from SOLDIER fighting us today?" Barrett asked.

"None. I'm positive."

"You sound pretty sure."

Cloud shrugs. "If there was anyone from Soldier, you wouldn't be standing here now."

Barrett's face took on an angry look. "Don't go thinkin' you so bad jes cuz you was in Soldier."

Cloud just leveled a look at the bigger man and said nothing.

Biggs came up and was shaking Barrett, Barrett threw him back to the elevator.

"Yeah, you're strong. Probably all them guys in Soldier are. But don't forget that your skinny ass's workin' for Avalanche now! Don't get no ideas 'bout hangin' with Shinra."

"Stayin' with Shinra? You asked me a question and I answered it, that's all. Now I want to talk about my money."

Cloud went upstairs, while Tifa stepped forward. "Cloud, wait."

"Let 'em go Tifa." Barrett said. "Looks like he misses his Shinra buddies."

"Shut up!" Cloud says turning around. "I don't care about either Shinra or Soldier. Don't get me wrong, I don't care about Avalanche or the Planet for that matter!"

Barrett looks pissed and began punching the punching bag in the corner in rage. Cloud was back in the bar, Naruto was at the bar looking at him as Tifa follows him up from the basement hideout.

"Listen, Cloud. I'm asking you…please join us."

The blond looks at her. "Sorry…Tifa…"

"Cloud, the Planet is dying. Slowly, but surely its dying. Someone has to do something.

"So let Barrett and his buddies do something about it. It's got nothin' to do with me."

"So! You're really leaving? You're just going to walk right out ignoring your childhood frined?" Tifa said putting her hands on her hips.

"What?….Sorry." Cloud said. From behind the bar Naruto felt a growl forming in his chest as he saw tears coming to Tifa's eyes. His hand twitched towards the sword he had under the bar. He'd wrapped Ultima's grip and hilt and the scabbard with orange cloth. _Heh, it's mine after all._ He knew his mom would thumb him, but he figured that making the sword look unwanted would keep scavengers in the slums from trying to take it from him.

Tifa's voice was soft as she spoke again. "…You forgot the promise, too."

Cloud looked at her strangely, "Promise?"

Tifa sniffled. "So you DID forget." She looked at Cloud. "Remember. It was seven years ago…"

Cloud's eyes unfocus for a moment as he seems to be recalling a memory. His eyes snap into focus.

"You remember now, don't you…our promise?" Tifa said looking at him.

"I'm not a hero, and I'm not famous. I can't keep that promise." Cloud said shaking his head.

"But you got your childhood dream, didn't you? You joined Soldier. So come on. You've got to keep your promise…"

Barrett climbed up from the hideout. "Wait a sec big time Soldier! A promise is a promise. Here." Barrett handed him a bag filled with the promised gil.

"This is my pay? Don't make me laugh."

"What?"

Naruto growled along with Barrett. "Why you bastard. That was the agreed upon price."

Cloud sighs and looks at Barrett. "You got the next mission lined up? I'll do it, but I want three thousand."

"What? Why that's…" started to rant, but Tifa grabbed Barrett by the ear. Naruto smirked as his hand came away from Ultima his blue eyes were locked on Cloud who seemed tense as Tifa and Barrett talked. Naruto picked up their conversation with his enhanced hearing.

"It's okay." Tifa's voice said over Barrett's grumbling. "We're really hurting for help, right?"

"Uh…um…That money's for Marlene's schoolin'." They both look at Cloud and Barrett fires off "Two thousand."

The blond sighs and nods.

Tifa's grin can light up a room as she says "Thanks, Cloud."

XX

The next morning Cloud woke up in the hideout and took the elevator to the main floor where Barrett is holding court in the deserted bar.

"Our next target's the Sector 5 Reactor. Head for the station first, I'll fill you all in on the train." He turned and started for the door. "Yo, Cloud! Before the next mission, I got somethin' I wanna ask you. I uh, I don't really know how to use Materia. I'll give you that Materia we found, if…you teach me how to use it."

Cloud sighed and told Barrett about Materia. Naruto at the bar smirked at the look on the gunman's face. He'd seen the same look on his Uncle Cyan's voice when his dad started talking about some of his engineering projects.

"Shit…it wasn't that tough!" Barrett boasted when they were done. Naruto off to the side snorted.

"Naruto and I are going along this time." She looked at Cloud. "And the old guy that runs the weapons shop upstairs has something he wants to give you. Marlene will handle the bar while we're gone."

The nine year old grinned. "ALL RIGHT! Good luck!"

Naruto smirks slipping his sword over his shoulder and made sure his pack was secure.

"Don't burn it down half pint."

"I won't." Marlene said.

Cloud went upstairs using the outer stairwell, while Barrett joined the rest outside. Tifa looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry for involving you in this, but I got a really bad feeling…"

"Its okay."

"So, you can use that?" Tifa asked seeing the sword. "Yeah. Don't worry about me."

They joined the others at the station and Cloud boarded with them. Naruto sighed as Barrett, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge scared almost all the passengers to the other car.

"YO! Looks like this ain't no private car. Split up."

Tifa went with Naruto leaving Barrett with Cloud and the other three to scatter.

A man wearing the uniform of a Shinra manager sighs.

"Hoodlums, again. God, don't I just have all the luck." He mutters taking his seat.

"You say something?" Barrett demanded. "Yo, look at that! It got empty alluva sudden."

The Shinra Manager spoke up "What's goin' on? DAMN! I…it's empty because of g-guys like you."

Barrett took a menacing step towards the man. "Y-YIPES! You…you've seen the news right? Avalanche says there'll be more bombings. Only devoted employees like me would goto Midgar on a day like today."

"You workin' for Shinra?" Barrett says.

"I'm not into violence, and I'm not giving you my seat either!"

Barrett goes to grab the man, when Tifa from next to Naruto yells. "BARRETT!"

"Bitch, you lucky bitch!" he said stepping away from the scared man.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Cloud asks.

"What the hell are you so calm about? People like you bustin' up my rhythm…"

The train lurched and the others turned to see Tifa and Naruto laughing about something.

"Insane." Barrett muttered.

"Well, it seems like they just finished connecting the cars. Looks like we're finally leaving."

"So, what's our next target?" Cloud asked.

Barrett looked at him and snorted. "Hah. Listen to Mr. Serious-About-His-Work! Awright…I'll tell ya." He motioned the others closer shooting the Shinra employee a look. "Jessie's probably already told you, but there's a security checkpoint at the top plate. Its an ID scan system checkin' all the trains."

"Which Shinra is very proud of." Tifa added.

"It also means we can't use our fake ID's anymore…"

"**Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar lines. Arrival time at the Sector 4 Station will be 11:45."** The Conductor's voice comes over the pa.

Tifa looked at her wrist watch and noticed Naruto pull out an old pocket watch at the same time. "That means we've got only three more minutes to the ID checkpoint." She says.

Barrett nods. "Alright, in three minutes, we're jumpin' off this train. Got it?

The others nod.

"Hey, Cloud, come over here." Tifa says. "Let's look at the railway map monitor."

The blond stands on the other side of Tifa from Naruto.

"Hmm, it looks like…" Tifa begins, but suddenly the emergency light flashes.

"That's odd. The ID checkpoint was supposed to be further down.

"**Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed…**" the Conductor's voice blared over the speakers.

"**A search of all cars will be conducted! Repeat! Type A Security Alert! Unidentified passengers confirmed…A Search of all cars will be conducted!"**

"What's happening?" Tifa asked.

Barrett looked at her and shrugged before looking at Jessie.

"We're in trouble. I'll explain later. Right now we need to hurry. Get to the next car."

"FUCK! Someone blew it…" Barrett swore.

"**Unidentified Passengers located in Car 1. Preparing for Lock Down!"** The conductors voice came over the pa.

"Let's go! Everyone keep it up!" Barrett said.

They all rushed to car 2.

"**Car 1 Locked Down. Upgrading to Level 2 Warning."** The Conductor's voice echoed from the first car.

"Hurry!" Biggs called.

"They're gonna lock the door sir!" Wedge yelled.

Jessie was near the next door. "Just run! Changing to Plan 2!"

"**Unidentified passengers located in Car 2. Preparing for Lock Down.**" The Conductor's voice came over the speakers.

Naruto shook his head at the stupidity of them announcing it.

Everyone rushed to the third car.

"**Car 2 Locked Down. Upgrading to Warning Level 3."** The Conductor announced.

"Awright! We clear?" Barrett called out.

Jessie sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. They're starting another check. If we're caught, we're done for. But don't worry. If we move up the train, car by car, we should get past it."

Naruto sighed as he adjusted Ultima across his back as he looked at Tifa while they watched Jessie manipulate door controls.

"**Unidentified Passengers moving to front of train. Currently tracking location."** The conductors voice was once again helpful.

Everyone slipped through the door and into car 4.

"**Car 4 Locked down. Upgrading to level 4 warning."**

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Naruto asked as they rushed the front car.

"**Car 4 locked down, upgrading to maximum security alert!"**

"All right! We made it!" Barrett yelled. "This way. Let's go you slackers. We're gonna dive outta here!"

Tifa was leaning against the wall and looked at Cloud and Naruto. "Scary, huh?"

"To late to be saying that now. Why'd you come along anyway?" Cloud asked.

"Because…"

"Hey you three! There ain't no time for that crap!"

Tifa nodded and looked at the two blonds. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you Barrett." With a grin she moved to the opening. "Watch closely boys." She said and with a wink jumped out of the moving train.

Naruto looked at Cloud and Barrett. "Mind if I go first?" he didn't wait for a reply as Barrett told Cloud to go next as a leader always stays to the end. "And don't go getting' your spiky ass hurt! Its only the beginning of the mission!"

They all joined up with Tifa.

"Good. So far everything is going as planned." Barrett said. Naruto shared a look with Tifa who smiled and shook her head telling the blond to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Better not let your guard down till we get to the Sector 5 Reactor." Barrett said. "Jessie, Biggs and Wedge got everything ready for us. So MOVE it! The reactor is just down this tunnel!"

Naruto took point just ahead of Tifa. His hand drifted towards the shuriken launcher he strapped to his wrist. _Well, my adventure begins. I hope I make you proud mom and dad._

**AN: Assault on Reactor 5. Shout out to all who review and thanks for those that leave kind words. This is going to be a long one. At least four games, and a possible movie tie in. FFVII, (Advent Children if I can work it right), FFVIII, FFX (not sure about X-2 might make it or not.) and FFXII. No 11 and 9, no Tactics or Wings. And no Naruto won't be hooking up with anyone from Konoha. (I am possibly thinking of a sequel of this down the road and making notes as it would be a Kingdom Hearts thing, but that is a long time away that its just passing thought.)**

**Here is the possible path of stories. FF7-FF8-FFX-FF7AC-FF12-Beyond? This is going to be longer than Konoha Exiles without even trying as each game world is huge. Naruto gets action next chapter. As for pairings…that's A SECRET! That and you need to wait for the poll to add your two cents.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 7

"I should have stayed with Marlene." Naruto muttered. After walking a ways, they entered an area with light beams blocking their way.

Cloud spoke, surprising Naruto who still thought the other blond was constipated most the time.

"Those light beams are Shinra security sensors. We can't go any further." He pointed at a hole near the beams.

"That's one damn tiny hole." Barrett said seeing where the blond was gesturing. "You tellin' me to squeeze into that to get under the plate? No way."

"Well what else can we do?" Tifa asks.

"Go down." Cloud says.

"It's a vent." Naruto muttered peering in.

Barrett was shaking, "But…damn man, that just gives me the chills."

The go down, Naruto taking the lead, his hand resting on the hilt of Ultima. They come across Jessie.

"Its my fault, I messed up." The girl says to the group. "I caused the sensors to activate." "What do you mean?" Tifa asked and the girl blushed as she looked at Cloud. "I…I tried to make you ID special…I put a lot into it and…"

Naruto smirked as he leaned in close to Tifa and whispered. "Someone's got a crush."

She smacked his arm and they continued on, Naruto not liking the narrow corridor. "This is way to easy." He muttered.

Tifa shot him a look. "Why? This should be a good thing."

"They blew up the other reactor not to long ago, right?" he asked his boss. She nodded.

"Don't you think they would have tightened security after that?" the blond asked.

Tifa was stopped from answering as Cloud seemed to seize up and passed out. "CLOUD!" Tifa rushed to the blonds side. Naruto shook his head. "Hell of a time to get a memory." He muttered low enough that no one heard him.

His eyes kept scanning the surrounding area. "This is too easy and smells like a trap." He muttered.

"Stop that."

He turned to see Jessie at his side. "Don't be so negative." The specialist said.

Cloud chose that moment to wake up and sit up from where he collapsed.

"Damn man, get a hold of yourself." Barrett said pulling the blond swordsman to his feet.

Tifa was at his side. "Are you alright?"

"…Tifa…" Cloud said, his mako green eyes blinking several times as if trying to focus.

"What?" the bartender fighter asked.

"N…forget it. Come on, we need to hurry." Cloud said, and they slipped into the reactor room.

The group spreads out and plant their bombs. They are heading back a different way, they are on a bridge looking for a way out.

"Come on! This way!" Barrett calls and stops seeing the way blocked by Shinra soldiers.

"Shit! What the hell's goin' on?" the Blackman asked as they were all slowly surrounded by the soldiers.

"A trap." Naruto and Cloud said at the same time.

Barrett saw a figure coming from the way they'd just come from. "Pres…President Shinra?"

"Why is the president here?" Tifa muttered as the President went to a catwalk above them.

The man on the catwalk looked down. "Hmm. So you all must be…what was that…landslide? No…Shiver? Earthquake?"

"AVALANCHE!" Barrett yelled upset the man couldn't get the name right. "Don't ya forget it!"

Naruto shook his head. _And I thought Sabin had a big mouth._ The blond thought of his godfather while Barrett ranted. Cloud stepped forward.

"Long time no see, Mr. President." Cloud said looking up, his hand resting on the hilt of his buster sword.

Shinra looked down a frown on his face. "…Long time no see? OH. You. You're the one who quit the Soldier program and joined Avalanche." The man rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger as he looked at Cloud. "I knew you'd been exposed to Mako, from the look in your eyes…Tell m, traitor…what was your name?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed, showing emotion. "Cloud."

Shinra nodded in thought, his eyes then landing on Naruto. "Forgive me for asking, but I can't be expected to remember each person's name. What about you with the whisker marks? Are you one of my former Soldier's?"

"Nope."

"Hm. Well Cloud was it…again sorry, but unless you become another Sephiroth…" Shinra smiled at this, "Yes, Sephiroth, now he was brilliant." Then he muttered "Perhaps too brilliant…"

Cloud spoke aloud, a questioning look on his face, "Sephiroth?"

Barrett was loosing his patience, "Don't give a damn 'bout none of that shit! This place is goin' up with a big BANG soon. Heh, serves you all right."

Naruto shook his head. _Can't he keep quiet for five minutes. Shit, I mean just tell them where we put the bombs then you idiot._ Naruto thought.

Tifa closed her eyes and shook her head. And wondered if it would have been better to bring nine year old Marlene along and leave Barrett at the bar.

Shinra smiled at this. "And such a waste of good fireworks, on vermin like you…"

Barrett cut him off with an indignant shout of "VERMIN!?" the big man sputtered. "That's all you can say? VERMIN! Y'all are the Vermin Shinra. Killing the planet! And that makes you the King of Vermin! So shut up jackass!"

Shina sighed. "You are beginning to bore me. I am after all a very busy man, so it you'll excuse me…I have an important dinner that I must attend."

Barrett squawked "DINNER? Don't gimme that shit! I ain't even start wit' you yet!"

"Oh, don't worry. I've made arrangements for a special playmate for all of you."

Clanking could be heard.

"What is that noise?" Tifa asked looking around.

"What the hell?" Barrett asked.

Shinra looked rather pleased as he gestured. "Meet Airbuster, a techno-soldier. Our weapon development department created him. I am sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great use in our future experiments."

"Techno-soldier?" Cloud said.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. _**:You must stop this abomination. Shinra has gone too far.:**_

Naruto sighed at the insisting voice in the back of his mind as he drew Ultima.

"You know people like you give human's as a whole a bad name." Naruto said as he pulled the legendary blade.

Shinra looked at Naruto, "Are you sure I don't know you?"

"Positive." The whisker marked blond said.

With a shrug Shinra looked at the members of Avalanche. "Now then, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait!" Cloud called, but Shinra ignored him and went out the door near the catwalk to the waiting helicopter that flew away.

"YO!" Barrett yelled at Cloud. "We gotta do somethin' 'bout him."

Tifa seeing the blond distracted called out to him. "Cloud! Help us. This thing is from Soldier!"

Cloud shaking his head looked at Airbuster. "No way. It's just a machine."

"I don't care what it is. I'm gonna bust him up."

Naruto sighed. "We don't have time for this." He stepped forward leapt high into the air

Ultima seemed to sing as Naruto came down from his jump attack, the mythical metal of Ultima slicing through the latest Shinra creation like a hot knife through butter.

As Airbuster erupted and Naruto sheathed his blade he saw the looks from the members of Avalanche.

"What?"

"I wanted to bust it up." Barrett whined.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You can have the next one when there isn't a bomb about to go off." He looked at them and sighed. "Can we go now, or do wish to be blown up?"

Sadly Airbuster was between him and his companions and the machine soldier chose that moment to explode with all of its ordinance. The bridge he was on was split and Naruto fell, he managed to grab a hunk of the bridge.

"NARUTO!" Tifa screamed and she saw he was holding on to a piece of twisted metal.

"GO!" Naruto yelled.

Barrett grabbed Tifa's shoulder. "He's right, its gonna blow."

"Can't you do something?" Tifa asked, her eyes looking at the gunman. Barrett shook his head, he had nothing that would reach the blond. Her eyes went to Cloud, and saw him shake his head.

"Naruto…"

"Barrett…get her out of here!" Naruto said, he could feel his grip slipping. Barrett seeing the look in the blonds eyes nodded and dragged Tifa away who was screaming now.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME NARUTO FIGARO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!"

Naruto's blue eyes met Cloud's mako green. "You protect her. Keep them safe till I get back."

"You gonna be alright?" Cloud asked, his voice uncertain. The two blonds shared a look.

"I don't know…shit, I can't hold on hurry up…and…"

Cloud looked at him and was about to speak when the reactor blew up. Cloud was knocked from his feet and he turned in time to see Naruto lose his grip and fall from the bridge, lost in the smog.

Tifa's wail reached Cloud's ears, he was shocked that the other blond showed no fear, even as he fell. _Who are you Naruto Figaro?_ The Ex-Soldier questioned as he pushed himself to his feet.

_And what do you mean to Tifa?_

Cloud staggered to the escape, where Barrett held a sobbing Tifa who was repeating it was her fault, he shouldn't have come.

"Teef." Cloud said putting a gloved hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. She looked at him, her whiskey brown eyes filled with tears.

"Come on spike." Barrett said gruffly as secondary explosions rocked the reactor.

Cloud followed. _Yay, Avalanche took out another reactor, but at what cost?_ The spiky haired blond thought as they slipped away in the confusion.

**AN: OH NO! Poor Naruto. (GASP) Is this the end of our favorite blond? Tune in next time to find out.**

**Note for people that asked about the scorpion robot, that was in the first reactor, and I didn't follow that. For those that want to know the backgrounds of the Final Fantasy characters mentioned…go to wikipedia and type in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy VII, and or play the games. I'm skipping the visions Cloud gets as this ISN'T his story. And stop asking how Naruto and his female companion will leave the world. WAIT TILL IT HAPPENS. Now, thanks to all who read and enjoy, and to those who nit-pick everything…(Raspberry)**

**PS: Sorry for the delay, got shanghaied to a family reunion I had planned on avoiding. (stupid cousins) and when they packed me up they left my laptop and notebooks behind. So I'm behind. (sigh stupid cousins)**


	8. Chapter 8

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 8

He woke up in a sewer.

"What the…"

"**This way."** A voice called out.

Naruto stood and walked, his hand touching the wall, and he felt it. "Magic." He muttered. He followed the path and saw that the sewer soon became solid concrete, and the heat increased.

"**Come on, we don't have much time."** The voice called out.

Naruto entered the chamber and saw the cage and smoke and shadow.

"**Its been a long time coming."**

"Kyuubi." Naruto muttered. He'd spent long time meditating to keep the power he'd been swamped with under control.

"**Yes. And you are Naruto. I've waited a long time to speak with you."** The figure stepped out of the shadows was a teenager with nine fox tails. He had slender aristocratic features a mane of red hair with some black streaks, pointed ears, and slight fangs that made Naruto think of some of the beast-men he'd seen his Aunt Relm draw.

"**We are so far from home, and we will need one another to survive."**

"Why would you help me?" Naruto asked. His mother explained he held the Kyuubi who had attacked his original home.

"**I don't want to die with the dishonor on my soul. I was tricked to attack Konohagakure, and in the end…"** Kyuubi paced back and forth, the orange and black kimono swishing lightly as he moved.

"**I will make you an offer. I know your parents…your adoptive parents taught you much, but a lot of the jutsu's from your original home they didn't…I can train you in their uses…"**

"Why? I have magic and I don't need hand signs for them, just focus." Naruto said.

"**Some of the attacks you can use will be more destructive. I…"**

"Listen, I understand I'm filling in here for your tasks. I know that I am to gather the summons, espers or whatever they wish to be called and release them back to the…"

"**Its more than that."** Kyuubi cut him off. **"You are getting my power, you will be a…hanyou. You will be a half kitsune. And along with that comes several…balances that must be made."** Kyuubi said.

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean?"

"**They didn't tell you?"**

"Tell me what?" Naruto looked at the being behind the bars.

"**In order for you to seal these worlds off and effect the balance, you must have a mate from each. They will join you, their souls are the keys to the locks. Once you mark them, they will be your wives for the rest of eternity."**

"WHAT?!"

XX

It took Kyuubi, trapped behind the bars of the seal several minutes to calm Naruto down.

"Those meddling…"

"**Its kinda funny from this side of it. If it had been me, I'd have multiple wives."**

"Why didn't they tell me?" Naruto wondered.

"**Probably group decision. Listen, don't worry about it right now…"** Kyuubi said.

"Don't worry about it he says." Naruto muttered as he began his own pacing.

"**You know its not that bad…"**

"Not that bad? I have to find a girl in each world and…"

"**Mark her and eventually bed her."** Kyuubi said with a leering grin. **"Poor you. I've gotten glimpses of the women you meet, any one of them will make you a happy hanyou."**

Naruto sighed. "I won't worry about it now…things are coming together right now. the journey is about to begin. I just hope I can save them some heartbreak."

"**You will do fine. Now about those jutsu…"**

"Maybe later. I'll think about it. I kinda prefer Sabin's martial arts, a lot of the jutsu's I read up on are weaker than the spells I've learned."

Kyuubi nodded at this remembering his assault on Konoha. **"If you want someone to talk to, or advise I'm here…and I am sorry for this happening to you kiddo."**

Naruto shrugged. "I got over it long time ago thanks to mom and dad. I wish I could free you really."

Kyuubi looked sad. **"Just remember Naruto, every action has a reaction. Everything, no matter how small."**

Naruto was going to respond, but he felt a pull.

"**You're body is trying to wake you up. Go on. Good luck."** Kyuubi said.

"Thanks. Later." Naruto said as he faded away.

"**That boy is our only hope."** Kyuubi muttered.

XX

Naruto woke up and groaned, everything hurt. His eyes focused and he saw that he crashed through a roof.

"Oh. Your finally waking up."

He turned his head to the side to see the flower girl he'd met earlier. "Aerith?" he asked in a daze, his head was ringing.

"You remember." She said with a warm smile. He looked around and found she was kneeling next to him and he was surrounded by flowers.

"Where am I?"

"My garden." Aerith said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, you had a hard fall."

"Yeah, but I landed on my head, so I should be alright in a moment." Naruto said and she giggled.

"You are a strange one Naruto Figaro." She said.

"You're not saying anything my mother and sister haven't." Naruto said and groaned loudly as he sat up and looked around. "Why does this look like a church?"

"It used to be, but was abandoned." Aerith said softly. "You're in Sector 5 slums. You gave me a heck of a scare and nearly landed on me."

"Heh, sorry about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and wincing as he felt the lump.

"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall, you're lucky." Aerith said.

"Sorry about your flowers." Naruto said looking at the patch of green he was laying in.

"Oh, that's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place."

"Sacred place?" Naruto asked.

"They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here." She smiled as her had touched some of the plants. I love it here."

"They are pretty." Naruto says. "This is where you get your flowers from?"

"Yes. I was so happy, you were one of the few people who have bought my flowers." Aerith said. She paused and looked at Naruto. "Say, do have any Materia?"

Naruto pulled out a Matria orb. "I have some. Nowadays you can find material anywhere."

Aerith smiled as she examined the red orb. "I have one, but mine is special. Its good for absolutely nothing."

Naruto put his Materia away. "Good for nothing? You probably just don't know how to use it properly."

Aerith shook her head. "No, I do…it just doesn't do anything. I do feel safe having it." She looked up at the hole in the roof. "It was my mother's…say, I feel like talking for a bit, if you feel up to it after that fall? After all, here we are meeting again, right?"

Naruto snorted, but didn't mind. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Wait here. I've got to check my flowers, it'll be just a minute." She said getting Naruto to move away from the flowers and he watched as she inspected those he'd landed on.

Naruto took a moment to study the flower girl. She looked a bit older than him, he'd guess twenty-one, twenty-two. She had a long brown haired braid with a pink hair band, necklace, short red shirt, pink dress, wrist bands on both arms, boots, and he noticed the staff leaning off to the side.

_Well it looks like the delicate little flower girl is got some skill, but I doubt she's a strong fighter._ Naruto thought as she smelled some of the flowers.

"So, Naruto what is it you do?" Aerith asked.

"Well, currently I tend bar, but I do a little bit of everything." He said and it was true with all his family had taught him.

"Oh…a jack of all trades." Aerith said with a grin.

"Yeah, I do whatever's needed." He saw she was giggling. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry…I just…" Aerith giggled some more, but stopped when several figures entered the church. "Say, Naruto…have you ever been a bodyguard? You Do do everything right?"

"Well…yeah."

"Well then, get out of here. Take me to my home." Aerith said her eyes on the approaching red head in a suit.

"Ok."

"If you get me out of here, how about I go out with you once?" Aerith offered as a reward.

_WHAT? Please tell me that's a joke. _Naruto thought as an image of Tifa flashed through his mind. Shaking his head he looked at the red head in the suit.

"I don't know who you are, but….then again, you don't know me."

"I know you." The red head said.

Naruto shook his head as he got the mental reminder he'd gotten from Holy. He knew this person, and he knew the group he represented.

"I do know of you. That uniform…"

A Shinra soldier behind the red head muttered. "This one's a little weird."

"Shut your pie hole." Naruto said, his eyes raking over the group.

"Hey, Reno, you want us to take him out?" the soldier asked.

The newly identified Reno shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Please don't fight here." Aerith said from behind Naruto. "You'll ruin the flowers." She put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "There is an exit back here."

Naruto looks at her and sees the pleading look in her eyes and moves back to her, they walk backwards, keeping an eye on Reno and the Shinra Soldiers.

Reno shudders. "Those eyes…" he'd seen something…primal in the blonds eyes. "Back to work." Reno says to the soldiers and walks around the garden, he pauses and looks at the troops. "Oh! And don't step on the flowers."

"Hey…Reno, you just stepped on them!" one soldier said.

"Yeah! They're all ruined!" a second one said.

A third grinned. "You're gonna catch holy hell!"

In the back, Naruto helps Aerith as they climb to the upper level of the church.

"There they are, over there!" Reno's voice alerts them to the pursuit.

"Naruto…that one!" Aerith said.

"I know. Looks like they aren't just going to let us go." The blond says.

"What should we do?" Aeirth asked.

"Well, we can't let them catch us, can we?" Naruto said. "Then there's only one thing left." He jumped across to a platform.

"Aerith, this way. I'll hold them off."

Aerith nodded. "Right. Make sure they don't get through."

From below they hear Reno's voice. "The Ancient is getting away! ATTACK! ATTACK! ATTACK!"

The Shinra soldiers open fire with their rifles, some of the shots get close to Aerith who stumbles and falls to the basement!

"AERITH!" Naruto yelled as he lunged missing her hands.

"Think we killed 'em?" he heard the one called Reno ask. "They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say."

From below they all hear, "NARUTO! HELP!"

"Damn." Naruto looks around and notices barrels on some of the beams. "What…" he looked at the barrel and then kicked it.

He watched as it fell and landed on one of the shinra soldiers, killing him from the impact. "Whoops." He said with a grin.

"Thanks Naruto." Aerith says as she climbs a flight of stairs out of the basement, but she finds her way blocked again. "NARUTO!" she yells again.

Naruto sees it and kicks another barrel, and smiles as it lands on the second soldier killing him and allowing Aerith to pass. Aerith looks up and smiles. "Thanks."

She manages to get back up and leaps over to him. "This way." Naruto says and takes her hand leading her to the roof of the church through the hole he'd made when he'd fallen.

Sitting down Aerith worked on catching her breath. "Th…They're looking for me again."

Naruto looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "You mean this wasn't the first time they've been after you?"  
"No."

Shaking his head. "The red head, is a Turk."

"A what?" Aerith asks.

"Turks are an organization in Shinra. They scout for possible candidates for Soldier." Naruto said, his memories from Holy filling in a lot of details.

"They recruit this violently? I thought they were kidnapping me."

Naruto sighed, "They're also involved in a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, murder…you know criminal activities."

"They look like criminals." Aerith agreed.

"But that brings up the question, why are they after you? They must have a reason to be interested in a flower girl, right?"

"No, not really. I think they believe I have what it takes to be in Soldier." Aerith says evasively and Naruto can see she knows.

"Maybe. Do you want to join?"

"I don't know…But I do know I don't want to be caught by those people." Aerith says looking back into the church where they hear Reno yelling at the remaining soldiers.

"Alright, let's go before they climb up here as well." Naruto says and jumps off the church roof to another one, then another and another.

"Wait…Wait…I said!" Aerith yells as she jumps and tries to keep up, puffing and wheezing, obviously out of shape. "Slow…down…don't…leave…me…"

Naruto stops and smirks. "Funny. I thought you were cut out to be in Soldier?"

Aerith catches up with him finally and gives him a glare. "Oh! You're terrible." She spends a moment to catch her breath as she doubles over and Naruto wonders if she's going to gag.

"Hey…Naruto were you ever in Soldier?"

"Nope. I know a guy…" he paused thinking of Cloud. "He used to be. Why?"

"Well, your eyes flashed once, I thought…"

Naruto smiled. "Nah. But you should see Cloud's. he has the sign of those infused with Mako, now that is a mark of Soldier."

Naruto was quiet while Aerith continued to suck air. She finally straightened. "Come on, let's get going Mr. Bodyguard."

They finally get off the rooftops and onto the streets.

"Whew. Finally made it off those roofs." Aerith said. "Now what…wait, my house is over that way, hurry, before they follow us." Aerith says and leads Naruto away.

**AN: Not much here, more next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 9

Naruto paused as Aerith entered the two-story home. He saw a large garden nearby and smiled. "Girl has a way with plants." He took a moment to smell the air, it felt different than it did back in the other sectors. _Must be due to the plants._ He thought before Aerith stuck her head out the door.

"Come on silly, meet my mom."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and wondered how the others were doing before he allowed the flower girl to drag him into her home.

XX

"Mom, I'm home!" she called, Naruto shook his head as she skipped into the room. Naruto hung back and waited, as he watched the woman come from what he guessed was the kitchen and started fussing over Aerith who seemed embarrassed by the attention she was getting. She finally pulled a tactic Naruto and his sister pulled.

"Mom, this is Naruto, my bodyguard."

Naruto saw the woman's gaze fly towards him and take in his appearance and intentions with a glance he knew all mothers seemed to possess.

"Bodyguard? You mean you were followed again? Are you alright?" the woman started to fuss over Aerith again and Naruto relaxed as he knew this is how his mother Terra would behave as well.

"I'm alright mom. I had Naruto with me." Aerith said. "Naruto this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Naruto said.

"You can call me Elmyra dear. Won't you come in." she said as she continued to fuss over Aerith who kept trying to get away. Naruto smirked as he'd been in the similar position with his own mother, and sometimes his godmother Celes. Both women seemed to have the nagging need to fuss over him and never give him a moments peace after one of his adventures. "Well thank you for bringing my daughter back to me safely." She said to Naruto.

Aerith decided to move the discussion on. "So, what are you going to do now?" the flower girl asked.

Elmyra stopped fussing about her daughter and instead made them some tea, Naruto took his seat scratched the back of his neck.

"Well…um, is Sector 7 far from here? I need to get back to Tifa's bar." He said accepting the tea from Elmyra.

Aerith looked a bit surprised and asked, "Is…is Tifa a girl?"

"Well, yeah." Naruto said taking a sip of his tea which he decided he enjoyed the honey flavor.

"A girl…friend?" Aerith asked hesitantly.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Girl…friend? Yeah, I guess that's right." He said with a shrug missing the slumping of Aerith's shoulders.

"Oh, um…how nice. Well, that's nice. Let's see, Sector 7? I'll show you the way." She said.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. "You've gotta be kidding. Why do you want to put yourself in danger again?"

Aerith shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" Naruto asked in surprise. "Well, I don't know. Getting help from a girl…"

"Girl! What do you mean by that?" Aerith demanded. She cut Naruto off before he could say anything. "You expect me to just sit by and listen, after hearing you say something extremely male and stupid like that?" she turned towards her mother, "Mom! I'm taking Narutoto Sector 7. I'll be back in a while."

Elmyra looks at her, "But dear…(sigh) very well, I give up. You never listen once you've made up your mind. But if you must go, why don't you go tomorrow? It is getting rather late."

Aerith looks out the nearby window. "Yeah, I guess you're right mom."

Elmyra smiles and nods. "Aertih dear, please go make the bed up in the guest room for your friend."

Naruto sits as Elmyra works in the kitchen. They have a simple meal and after doing the dishes, Aerith shows him upstairs.

"You need to go through Sector 6 to get to Sector 7. Sector 6 is a little dangerous, so you better get some rest tonight." Aerith says as she shows him his room for the night. "Naruto…" she says hesitantly, but then seems to change her mind. "Goodnight." She turns and leaves. Naruto sighs. "Oh man…girls are weird." He mutters entering the room and slipping under the covers of the bed, he drifts off to sleep.

XX

Morning comes far too soon and Naruto wakes up with a bone cracking yawn and stretching that pops his spine.

"Hm…She said Sector 7 is past Sector 6…I should be alright by myself." Naruto mutters pulling on his boots and slipping Ultima over his shoulder. He slips from the room and sneaks past the room he'd seen Aerith enter last night trying not to wake her.

Making it down the stairs and out onto the streets. He's passing an alley when…

"You're up bright and early."

"GAH!" Naruto jumps seeing Aerith. "DON'T DO THAT!" he says clutching his hand to his chest. He then looks at her.

"How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?"

Aerith sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "Are you done? You have to go through the slums in Sector 6 to get to your Tifa's bar. I'll take you there, come on!"

The pair travel the streets and reach an abandoned playground.

"Pass there is the gate to Sector 7." Aerith says.

"Thanks." Naruto says scratching the back of his head. "I guess this is goodbye." He looks back the way they came. "You gonna be alright going home?"

Aerith gives him a look. "Oh, no. whatever will I do?" she mocks him with a hand to her chest and she flutters her eyes at him.

Naruto sighed as he'd gotten the same thing from his Aunt Relm. Well, his godfather Sabin had gotten the same thing, Relm had winked at him telling him she was mocking the big muscle head.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "What, isn't that what you wanted me to say? Take me to Sector 7? I could do that." Aerith said and then she gave him a grin he'd seen on his sisters face several times. "But won't I be in your way?"

Naruto knew he had to play along. "What do you mean in the way?"

Aerith grinned. "Nothing. Can we take a break?" she asked and head towards the slide.

"I can't believe its still here. Naruto, over here!"

The blond sighed as he watched her climb atop it and sit down. She motioned for him and they both sat at the top.

"So, what rank are you?" Aerith asked.

"Rank?" Naruto asked confused.

"You know, in Soldier." Aerith said.

"I'm not. Never have been in that. Cloud was, never says much. I think I heard him telling Tifa he was First Class."

Aerith looked away sadly. "The same as him." She said softly, but Naruto heard her easily. "Same as who?" he asked.

Aerith seemed surprised that he had heard her. "My first boyfriend."

Naruto seemed surprised, but asked "Were you…serious?"

Aerith shook her head. "No, but I liked him for a long time."

Naruto was quiet for a bit. "Maybe Cloud knew him then. What's his name, I can ask and find out…"

"It doesn't really matter." Aerith said cutting off Naruto's offer.

Their discussion was cut off as the huge gate rumbled open. A cart pulled by Chocobo's came through and Naruto frowned as he saw a head of familiar brown hair.

"Wait…Hey…That was Tifa!" he said standing up.

Aerith was next to him. "That girl in the cart was Tifa? Where do you think she was going? She seemed kind of…odd."

Aerith slid down the slide and ran towards the Wall Market.

"HEY! WAIT!" Naruto yelled after the flower girl. "I'LL GO ON ALONE!!" he sighed as she ignored him. "Damn it Aerith." He muttered. "Go home." He hopped off the top of the playground structure and ran towards the Wall Market she'd been telling him about and finally managed to catch up to her.

_Damn for such a tiny thing, she can really put on the speed when she wants to._ He thought thinking of all the times she stopped when they were leaving the church and she had been gasping for air. _How much of it is faked?_ He pondered as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't run off like that." Naruto said.

Aerith nodded. "This place is scary in a lot of ways." She looked at Naruto, "Especially for a girl. We've got to find your friend Tifa, fast."

XX

The pair walked the streets, Naruto keeping his hand free so he could grab Ultima in a hurry. Aerith led him to the Honey Bee Inn. After a bit of information gathering and the passing of Gil, Naruto learned that Tifa would have been taken to the mansion. The pair slipped through the streets ignoring vendors hawking their wares. The finally reached the mansion at the back of the market and were stopped by a man coming out of a guard station.

"This is Don Corneo's mansion. He's a big shot here in Wall Market." The man said. "Listen up, the Don's not interested in men. So just get the hell outta here." He looked at Aerith. "Hey, you got another cute one with you!"

Aerith leans in and whispers to Naruto. "This sounds like the place the innkeeper mentioned. I'll go take a look around and if Tifa's there I'll tell her about you being here…"

"No way. You can't." the blond said realizing what the place was after seeing one in Zozo when he'd been on an adventure with Sabin. He had sworn never to tell his mother.

"Why?" Aerith asked with an innocence that put Naruto on edge.

"You DO know what kind of place this is, don't you?" he asked praying he wouldn't have to explain it to her.

Aerith looked at him oddly. "Then what am I supposed to do? You want to go in with me?"

"Well being a man, that'll be pretty hard. Besides if I bust in there I'll cause too much commotion. But I can't let you go in alone…Oh man…first…we need to find out if Tifa's alright….what's so funny Aerith?" Naruto asked as the flower girl giggled at him.

"Why don't you dress up like a girl?" at Naruto's look she continued. "It's the only way."

"WHAT?" Naruto's shriek had a hint of panic as he looked at the brown haired girl with him.

Aerith meanwhile looked at the man. "Just wait a bit, I've got a cute friend I want to bring along. We'll be back."

"Aerith!" Naruto hissed. "I can't…"

Looping her arm with his she led him back towards the market.

"You are worried about Tifa, aren't you?" she asked as she pulled him along. "Then come on, we have to hurry."

Aerith led Naruto back and her eyes scanned the signs. Spotting the clothing store she dragged him inside.

"Excuse me. I'd like to get a dress please." Aerith said to the girl behind the counter.

"Um, it might take a little time. Will it be alright?" she asked Aerith.

"What's the problem?" the flower girl asked.

The girl sighed. "Well, my father, the owner has been in a slump lately. You see he's the one that makes the dresses…and well…"

"And where is your father then?" Aerith asked.

Muttering lowly under her breath the pair managed to hear her however. "Probably plastered at the bar."

Naruto had a sinking feeling, but at the same time he was getting an idea from one of the scrolls he'd studied. _It might work._ He thought. _It just might work._

**AN: I'm back. Sorry for the delay in my writing, but being in the hospital is not my choice. I'm back and we'll be back on track. Stay tuned for your weekly posts.**

**Tifa is in the lead of the poll for the women of Final Fantasy VII. And for those that asked, it will be only one woman per world. **


	10. Chapter 10

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 10

"No."

Naruto sighed. They'd found the dressmaker in a restaurant bar, and he was half way into being well into his cups. Aerith had approached him and had asked him to make a dress. He looked at Naruto and still hadn't stopped laughing once Aerith explained what she wanted the dress to be for.

Shaking his head Naruto sat at a table and after ordering a flagon of ale he pulled out a scroll. It was something he'd been working on. Relm had given him the idea as had Celes when she told him of her undercover at the opera house, as well as the one time his godfather Sabin wore a dress.

_Relm still has the picture of that._ He thought with a grin. He missed his family, but he couldn't stop and worry about that now.

Reading the scroll he understood the jutsu, but he thought it could use more. He'd asked Sabin about it once and the martial artist had looked at him like he was speaking chocobo at him

Sighing he held his hands under the table and went through the hand signs again as he read them off the scroll. Sadly he was distracted and missed one and with a poof of smoke Naruto was gone and in his place was a busty blond with waist length hair wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"WHOA! NOW THAT'S A WOMAN!" the dressmaker screamed and all eyes in the place turned to look at Naruto.

Aerith's eyes were wide as she looked at the blond she'd tapped on the shoulder and was amazed to see that she was solid.

"N-N-Naruto?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" the higher voice was his first clue. With a glance he looked down and saw himself.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

XX

After calming the blond down, Aerith and the said blond were off in a corner talking. Naruto managed to dispel it and Aerith pouted. "Aw, why did you do that, it was the perfect disguise."

Naruto had to agree mentally. He thought about what he'd done and skipping the same hand seal he performed it again.

Aerith walked around and poked and nodded. She poked Naruto's breasts. "They're real!" she said in surprise, then she looked at her chest and pouted. "They're bigger than mine."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. _I am not a pervert, not a pervert, not a pervert._

He kept repeating while Aerith kept poking and squeezing her own chest and Naruto's comparing the difference, neither one noticing everyone else at this point who was watching passed out due to blood loss.

"Stop that!" Naruto said grabbing Aerith by the wrist as she went to squeeze Naruto's breasts again. "We need to get the dressmaker out of here."

The blond and brunette each grabbed an arm and dragged the man out of the bar. Stopping by a rain barrel Naruto got an idea and dunked the man's head in the full barrel of water. He came up spitting water and sputtering obscenities.

"Hey old man, now will you make a dress for me?" Naruto asked.

"What's wrong with the ones in the shop?" the man asked.

"They're too small."

"And the wrong color." Aerith supplied. "We need something that will get us into the mansion."

The man looked at the blond. "Turn."

"What?" Naruto asked. Standing in an alley he was not sure what the man meant.

"Turn around. I need to get the full dimensions." The dressmaker said.

"Without a tape measure?" the blond asked.

"I've been making dresses long before either of you were born. Now turn around." The man said.

Naurto did and he stopped hearing the man give a low whistle. "If you were a few years older…"

"Pervert." Naruto growled.

"Whatever. Let's go." He led them back to the shop. Aerith at the blonds side looked curious. "Naruto."

"What?" the blond asked, his mind was on rescuing Tifa.

"What is that you did anyways? I mean what is it?"

Naruto's mind rewound. "Oh, it's a ninja art of transformation. Originally it was going to be an illusion, but by skipping one of the seals, it became a full transformation." The blond said, the female voice was confident. "Its the first time I've messed one up, but I think I'm going to call this the Sexy Jutsu. I'll have to write it up later."

"Why?"

"Well, someday when I have children, they'll be able to learn my skills. My birth parents did the same thing. My dad…my adoptive parents write things down as well. Mom with her spells and the history of her family, and dad with all his inventions. Even my godfather's gotten in the habit of writing down the instructions for his fighting style. He's asked my Aunt Relm to illustrate diagrams for him."

"So…this jutsu, it was an accident, yet its also a blessing." Aerith said.

"Yeah." Seeing Aerith's down look he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Its my fault it messed up."

Confused the blond looked at her, "Yeah, but at the same time it's a good kind of mess up." The blond nudged her shoulder. "Chin up. Nothing bad happened and truthfully I shouldn't have been learning in public like that. My parents would have scolded me for doing that."

They reached the dress shop and once the old lecher kicked out the haggling customer he closed the shop and got to work.

"Where's your hot friend?" The dressmaker's daughter asked as she counted the gil behind the register.

"He's right…" Aerith began, but Naruto cut her off. "He's meeting us later. Hello, I'm Naruko, his sister."

The two talked while Aertih looked around bored. She would be the first to admit that she had a short attention span, and as her old boyfriend called her a "Walking Murphy's Law."

She had to admit, she was a bit accident prone, or things went wrong around her, but he did laugh a lot when they were together. _He was so serious all the time._ She thought as she looked at the blond now female Naruto/Naruko and had to admit she got the feeling he was serious too, but at the same time she could tell he laughed a lot when it was right. _I wonder._ She thought.

XX

It took a bit longer than expected, but the dressmaker finally came out with an orange gown trimmed with a blue sash. Naruto as Naruko took it to the changing room.

"Oh, wow." Aerith said as she touched it.

"Silk." Naruto/Naruko said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. Go on, give it a try."

Naruto sighed and took it to the dressing room, stopping when he realized that Aerith was right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" the blond asked quirking an eyebrow at the flower girl.

"With you." Came the simple response.

"Um, lets go with No for a thousand Gil." Naruto said.

"Aw, come on. Its not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"And its not going to be something that you see from me." Naruto as Naruko said with a head nod. "Now, go sit down over there, read a magazine and I'll come out when I'm ready."

Once in the changing room with the curtain pulled tight Naruto slumped against the wall.

_Man, I mean yeah I took anatomy and that, but…seeing myself naked as a girl even if it is a transformation is going to be weird enough, I don't want to think of what Aerith would say or do._

The blond changed into the dress, pausing to look at the transformation fully while standing nude in front of the full length mirror on the wall.

_Relm would be jealous of this body. And Aerith is right, these are real._ The blond thought palming the nearly "D-size" boobs.

Slipping into the dress, Naruto/Naruko turned and smiled. _I think I used Tifa as a model when I had this in mind. _

Sliding the curtain open, Naruto/Naruko stepped out.

Aerith looked up, her eyes going wide.

The dressmaker's daughter behind the counter gave a low whistle.

The dressmaker smirked. "Ain't I great?"

Aerith looked at him. "My turn." She grabbed the dress she already picked out. As she passed Naruto/Naruko she looked into the blue eyes. "No peeking!"

XX

It took another twenty minutes to teach Naruto/Naruko to walk in heels. Aerith got a lot of giggles out of it while Naruto mentally swore to use a level three bolt spell on whomever designed women's clothing as most of it seemed like torture devices.

_I will never pick on my mother or sister again when they take so long to get ready. Gah, who designed this crap?_ The blond thought about the thong and bra set Aerith had picked out. The bra was strapless, and Naruto wondered how it stayed in place, but it was warm, uncomfortably binding and itched. The thong was a torture device all in its own as it rode up in places Naruto didn't know possible.

"I think we're ready." Aerith finally concluded.

"WAIT!" Shi the dressmakers daughter said as she sat the blond down and worked her hair into an elaborate braid instead of the twin pigtails. She then applied makeup.

"There. Perfect."

Naruto/Naruko looked in the mirror and had to admit he looked damn sexy as a woman.

_GAH!_ Shaking that thought out of his head he looked at Aerith. "Can we go now?"

Linking arms the pair walked back down the street towards the mansion.

_Hold on Tifa, I'm coming._ Naruto thought trying to ignore the lecherous grins from many of the men on the street, his hand drifting near the seals that held his weapons.

_A quick one time use seal. Not too shabby._ The blond thought as the guard seeing them grinned.

"My, my, my. You're friend is hot." He said to Aerith. He looked around. "Where's the dude?"

Naruto/Naruko spoke up. "My brother is drowning his sorrows at the bar. Stupid baka can't believe we're getting a chance to go into a real mansion." With a look at Aerith the blond made a "SQUEEEEEEE!" sound he'd heard several of the girls in South Figaro make when seeing his godfather working out on the docks shirtless.

"Come on in." He says motioning them through the door of the Don's Mansion.

"We're in." Aerith says softly as they are greeted soon after entering the door in the main foyer.

"Alright you two, wait right here, I'll let the Don know you're here. No wandering around." The man in the majordomo uniform said as he climbed the stairs.

Aerith waited till he was at the top before turning to look at Naruto. "Now's our chance. Let's find Tifa."

XX

They searched the downstairs quickly, a quick peek in the doors revealed extravagant rooms, but no Tifa. Naruto slipped up the stairs, he slinked along after pulling off the heels and listening in at the door across from the stairs, the blond heard numerous male voices.

Several closets than the big double doors that were locked, but the gold nameplate indicated that it was the Don's Office.

Aerith came up the stairs, Naruto paused hearing the brunette trip. _Espers she's a klutz._ He thought. She gave him a sheepish look as he found an unlocked door. What surprised him was a stairway leading down.

"Okay, now that's just stupid." He muttered slipping down the stairs where he could hear movement from the bottom.

**AN: NYYYYYYAAAA! Another one down and many more to go. Don't tell me who you want, vote on the poll on my profile. If you've already voted, you're S.O.L. and stuck with who you picked. I'm getting in the swing folks and stop asking me to update soon. I post once a week. Better than some who haven't posted in two years and they only have a chapter or four left to their stories. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I WILL MAIL YOU A GAI-CLONE WHO WILL BURN YOU WITH HIS FIRES OF YOUTH! YOSH!**


	11. Chapter 11

Fantasy's Child

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 11

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. _Whoa._ His mind thought seeing Tifa in a very slinky evening gown that hugged all her curves.

While Naruto was finding it very hard to look away from his boss, Aerith stepped past him.

"Tifa right?" she said extending a hand. "Nice to meet you. Naruto-kun's told me so much about you." The flower girl said. "I'm Aerith by the way. Aerith Gainsborough."

Tifa seemed a bit overwhelmed at the rapid fire chatter from the girl. "And you are…wait, I remember seeing you in that park with Naruto."

"That's right." Aerith said, glad that Aerith had seen them.

Tifa seemed to think of something and seemed sad. "With Naruto." She repeated softly.

"Right with Naruto…OH! No, not like that. We'd just met a little before that. Don't worry." Aerith said waving her hands in front of her quickly.

"What do you mean, Don't worry?" Tifa asked "About what?" she blinked and shook her own head, her hair was in a long elaborate braid and it moved like a cat's tail.

"Don't misunderstand. Naruto works for me, I've only known him for a week…it's nothing."

Aerith seemed to find it funny as she looked over her shoulder looking at the other woman that had joined them. "Poor Naruto-kun. Having to stand there and listen to us call him nothing and talk about him. Poor Naruto." She smiled. "Right Naruto?" she asked.

Tifa blinked and looked at the blond woman in the orange dress.

"Na-Naruto?" she said in disbelief. "No way!"

Aerith giggled and Naruto sighed and nodded.

"B-But you're a girl! How? Why are you dressed like…this? And what are you doing here?" Tifa asked, her tone raising. "No, scratch that. What happened after the fall? Are you hurt? Is that why…"

"Hey, hey. Tifa-chan, give me a chance to answer will you?" Naruto/Naruko said holding up slender hands. "I'm dressed like this because there was no other way to get in here without a lot of violence and destruction. I'm fine from the fall, no bruises…" the blond moved to show Tifa, but stopped realizing he was wearing a very sexy dress. "Heh…I'll show you later after I drop the jutsu. And Aerith-chan helped me out." He said gesturing at the flower girl.

"Oh…Aerith did." Tifa said, Naruto hearing a strange tone in her voice.

"Can you explain to me what you're doing in a place like this?" Naruto/Naruko asked, blue eyes looking on in concern.

Tifa seemed to blush a bit. "Yeah…um, about that." She looked at Aerith who seemed to get the hint.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll just plug my ears." Aerith said and stuck her fingers in her ears and started to hum a tune, her back tuned to the pair.

Tifa dragged Naruto further and started whispering in low tones.

"I am glad you are okay and I am happy to see you." Tifa said.

"Thanks Tifa-chan." Naruto/Naruko said. "Now, what happened?"

Tifa nodded. "After we got back to the bar from the Number 5 reactor, there was this weird guy spying on the bar. Barret and Cloud slipped around the back and caught him. Barret managed to squeeze some information out of him before he expired. Cloud was a bit rough and had broken his ribs, which punctured his lung."

Naruto sighed. "And during that, let me guess, the Don's name cropped up."

Tifa smiled wryly and nodded. "Right in one. Don Corneo. Barret told me to leave the leach alone…(sigh) But it kept bothering me."

"And so, you decided to get the story straight from Corneo's own mouth." Naruto supplied understanding his boss. _Its something mom and Celes and Relm would do as well._ He thought.

Tifa nodded. "So, I made my way here, but I'm sorta in a bind now." at Naruto/Naruko's raised eyebrow Tifa explained. "Seems Corneo is looking for a bride." Tifa saw Naruto's lips twitch as the blond fought off laughing. Tifa continued. "Everyday he gets three girls, chooses one of them, and then…well…" she blushed. "Anyway, I have to be the girl, or I'm out."

Aerith appeared between their shoulders. "Sorry, but I overheard…if you know the three girls, there's no problem…right?"

Naruto's mind understood immediately. "No. No way Aerith. I can't have you getting involved in this."

"Oh?" Aerith said and put her hands on her hips. "So its all right for Tifa to be in danger then?"

"No." Naruto/Naruko said getting frustrated. "I don't want Tifa in…"

"Is it all right?" Tifa asked cutting Naruto off.

Aerith nooded. "I grew up in the slums. I'm used to this kind of danger and know how to handle myself." She said looking at the blond, then back at Tifa. "Do you trust me?"

Tifa smiled slightly. "Yes…and thank you Ms. Aerith." She said giving the flower girl a slight bow.

"Oh, none of that Ms stuff. Just call me Aerith." The flower girl said.

Once more behind the two Naruto's mind was screaming. _Run. Run far, run fast._ In what sounded like his Uncle Locke's voice and echoed by Setzer's.

From the top of the stairs they here. "Hey! It's time ladies. The Don is waiting!" he looked at Aerith and Naruto/Naruko. "I thought I told you not to wander around. I tell ya, women nowadays, they don't know their place." He motioned them to follow. "Hurry up now, will ya!"

Naruto looked at Tifa and Aerith and sighed. "I probably don't need to ask, but the other girl is…me, right?"

"You're right, there is no need." Tifa started.

"To ask." Aerith said with a grin as both girls link arms with Naruto/Naruko and head up stairs to the double doors Naruto had spotted earlier.

Kotch, the majordomo stepped up. "All right ladies. Line up in front of the Don!" he said clapping his hands.

From behind the desk came a pudgy man dressed in a black kimono and holding a cigar. Don Corneo looked them over.

"Hmmm. Good. Very good. Splended!" He said. "Now, let's see…which one of you lovely ladies should I choose? Hmm." He slowly walked in front of them. He stopped in front of Tifa and Naruto "Hmm. This one? Or this one?" he said looking at Naruto/Naruko, who turns her face away from Corneo, who actually grinned.

"Woo-HOO! I've made up my mind. My choice for tonight is….This fine looking girl!" he points at Naruto/Naruko.

Said blond blinks. "Wha…wait a second! I mean, um…please wait a moment." The blond said trying to get out of this.

Corneo looks at Kotch. "I love chickies who play hard to get." He looks Naruko up and down and grins lecherously. "Yeowza!"

He then looks at the second man who had led the girls in. "You can have the other ones."

The thug smiled, "Yes sir! Thank you sir!" he says grabbing Tifa and Aerith by the arms

Corneo looks at Naruto/Naruko, "Well then, shall we go my pretty?"

He takes Naruto/Naruko's hands and leads her towards the back of the office where he reveals a hidden door.

XX

Once the door closed, Corneo looked at the blond. "Ah, we're finally alone." He took off his shades. "All right pussycat…come to daddy!" he said and moved towards Naruto who dodged out of the way.

"You're so cute, I think I'll never get tired of looking at you. Do you…Do you like me too?"

_Ew!_ Naruto thought as he dodged again. _I need to stall until I can figure out how to get Tifa-chan and Aerith out of here. And make sure this sicko doesn't touch me._

"Ummmm…"

Corneo hearing that phrase paused and sniffled. "You don't like me?" and Naruto/Naruko watched as the man actually shed a tear. "There…there isn't someone else, is there my pretty kitty?"

Naruto thought fast. "Yes. His names…" _Shit, think… _"Barret." _Damn it, why did I say his name?_ Naruto thought, but Corneo stopped moving totally.

"No way!" he stroked his chin. "Hmm. Barret? That name sounds familiar…"

"You know him, or of him I hould say." Naruto/Naruko said. "He's one of the ones you were trying to find out about. You know…Avalanche?"

"Oh yeah." Corneo said. "From Sector 7 in the slums…" he looked at Naruto/Naruko. "And how does a pretty thing like you know that?"

Naruto canceled the transformation jutsu and the sound of the dress ripping revealed the blond standing there in its remains. He was glad his shorts were on still. _I need to see about transforming my clothes as well._ The blond thought.

"A-A-You're a man!" the crime boss whined. "You tricked me!" he looked around and hit a button on the wall by the door "Somebody get in here NOW!!"

The door opened. "Unfortunately, no one will be coming to help." A female voice said.

Tifa and Aerith entered, both wearing their normal clothes. They stopped seeing a nearly naked Naruto standing there in the remains of the dress. Both girls fought the sudden desire to touch the blond and focused on the moment now.

Corneo helped get things get back on track as he spoke. "You. You're the ones from before! Wh-What the hell is going on?"

Tifa shoved the pudgy man on to the bed. "Shut up, we're the ones asking the questions now. Now, what did your assistants find out? TALK! If you don't tell us…"

Naruto summoned Ultima and placed the blade between Corneo's legs, the edge hovering over the crotch. "I'll chop them off."

"NO! Not that!" Corneo said, his voice squeaking. "I'll talk! I'll tell you everything!"

"So…talk." Tifa said.

The crime boss swallowed. "I…I made 'em find out where the man with the gun-arm was. B-But that's what I was ordered to do." He said the last bit very quickly as Naruto nudged him with the blade, the razor fine edge of Ultima slicing through some of the fabric with the barest amount of pressure.

"By who?" Tifa asked.

"N-No! If I told you that, I'd be killed before sundown the next day." Corneo said trying to back away.

"Talk! If you don't tell us…" Tifa hinted and Naruto backed off and Aerith stepped forward and smiled. "I'll rip them off."

She illustrated this picking up the grapes from the bowl near the bed and squishing them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! It was Heidegger of Shinra! Heidegger, the head of the Public Safety Maintenance!!"

The three shared a look. "Did you say Shinra?" Tifa said. "What are they up to? TALK! If you don't tell us, I will smash them!" she illustrated by lashing out, her fist destroying a sculpted bust of Don Corneo, reducing it to pebbles.

Corneo's eyes widened. "Y-You're serious, aren't you?" he was sweating. "ohboy, ohboy, ohboy." He muttered. "I'm not fooling around here either you know. Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called Avalanche, they want to infiltrate their hideout. And from what I learned they really are going to crush them, literally." At Tifa's look he continued. "By breaking the support holding up the plate above them."

"Break the support?" Tifa said bewildered.

Corneo nodded. "You know what's going to happen? The plate will go PING and everything's gonna go BAAAAAM! I heard their hideout's in the Sector 7 slums. I'm just glad its not here in Sector 6." He said more sweat rolling down his face silently praying the three before him didn't harm his precious balls.

"They're going to wipe out the Sector 7 slums?" she looked at Naruto, panic in her eyes. "You'll come back with me to Sector 7, right?"

"Of course I will Tifa-chan." He said with a definite nod.

Aerith giggled. "Perhaps some clothes first whiskers."

This brought the attention back to the fact it was drafty. Naruto cursed and pulled his clothes from the storage seal he'd placed them in and quickly dressed, while the girls watched, both sporting red cheeks as he slipped Ultima back in its sheath across his back.

"No, wait…it'll only take a second." Corneo pleaded. Naruto sighed. "Fine, what?"

"Now then…how do you think scum like me feels when they babble on about the truth?" Corneo asked.

Naruto shared a look with Tifa and Aerith and shrugged. "Like they think they're gonna win?"

Corneo smirked. "Whoo-hoo! Right in one blondie!" he said as pulled a switch hidden near the bed, his laugh following Naruto, Aerith and Tifa as they fell through the trap door and out of the mansion.

**AN: Let's go slumming next chapter.**

**FFVII Poll report.**

**Tifa is in the lead with 346 votes**

**Yuffie has 199 votes**

**Aerith at 105 votes**

**The poll will be back after Halloween. I might repost it per specific world and mark down the current results and add them up later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 12

"What a wonderful smell you've discovered." Naruto muttered as he looked around. He spotted Aerith and Tifa on the other side. He spotted a ladder and crawled down and found a place to cross over without stepping in the sewer water. He climbed up the ladder next to them and after checking he sighed grateful they were only unconscious from the fall.

He could hear various creatures moving about and sighed. _Sahagin_. He thought of the fish like creatures. "Wonder what else is down here."

"Ugh…you shouldn't ask that." Tifa muttered as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "You won't like it."

Naruto watched as his boss winced as she stretched. Tifa looked up and whistled. "Hell of a ride. First the slide under the mansion, and now the sewers of Midgar. This is one hell of a day."

She then looked at Naruto and grinned. "And wait till I tell Barret you wore a dress and called him your boyfriend."

Naruto gaped. "Tifa…" he warned. "But then again…" she said and looked at him with a grin. "Blackmail is such an ugly word."

"Who said blackmail?" Naruto asked.

"No one, but its on the table now. Hm, what do I want in return of keeping silent?" she put a finger to her chin in thought.

Aerith groaned as she came to. "W-Where…"

"Sewers." Naruto answered praying Tifa would forget about the dress and him being naked…

_Well, naked…_ he thought with a shrug.

Aeirth sat up. "Owwie." She said rubbing her butt and looking around. "What a meanie."

"Well, he is a bad guy." Naruto said helping her up. Tifa stood and stretched and Naruto found is gaze looking at her chest as the shirt if possible pulled tighter.

A slap to the back of the head broke him of his problem.

"Perv." Aerith said with a grin. He looked at her fired back with "Other perv."

She squeaked and shook her head. "Meanie. I am not."

"Are so."

Tifa sighed as she looked around and wrinkled her nose. "Man, this is just terrible."

Aerith broke off her argument with Naruto and nodded. "You're right. Well, at least the worst is over…" a strange sound comes from the darkness ahead. "Maybe not." She says and pulls out her staff, it snaps open with a flick of the wrist.

Naruto sighs as he draws Ultima. "You know, whenever someone says that…" he shakes his head. "Why people say it still amazes me."

The sound got louder and they heard whatever it was splash in the water.

"Here we go." He said and was unprepared for the tsunami that came towards them, it slammed all three of them against the wall hard, he heard the girls scream, and he groaned as his back protested getting up after being slammed around by the tidal wave.

"What the hell?" he sputtered shaking wet hair.

"Oh, gross." Tifa said. "A tidal wave of sewer water. I'll need to bathe for a week."

Aerith agreed and the sound came closer. "Anyone got Materia?" Naruto asks.

"I got some low level fire and personal materia equipped." Tifa said.

"Aerith?" Naruto asks, his hand going to the pouch at his belt.

"I have a cure equipped." She said.

Naruto sighed and pulled out a pair and watched as they melted into his arm. He could feel the energies fill him and he readied a couple of spells. He also placed a lightening materia in the hilt of Ultima.

"Whatever's coming is in for a really bad day." He muttered.

It was then that they saw it.

"Man, what is this…Uglies R' Us?" Naruto muttered. He saw Tifa cast a spell and waited.

A moment later he realized it was a Scan spell. "It's called Aps." She said and Naruto could hear her grin. "Its weak against fire." She said.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said as he focused energy to cast a fire spell. "Aerith, stay back and use your cure if we need it. Tifa…let's rock!"

"Gotcha stud." Tifa said with a wink and while he leapt high, she barreled in low, her fist cocked back ready to send a powerful punch into the sewer monster.

Its blueish hide seemed to absorb the blow and lumbered towards them. "LOOK OUT FOR THE TAIL!" Naruto yelled noticing the dark skinned appendage that had two spikes on the end. _Who makes these monsters?_ He thought as he ducked under the tail while Tifa leapt high. Aerith was whacked and fell back with a shriek.

Naruto managed a low slash across one of its legs and back flipped away as Tifa cast a fire spell. Aps roared and summoned another Sewer Tsunami that slammed into all of them, including it.

Naruto on his knees, used Ultima to push himself to his feet and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears from the water attack.

Tifa was already on her feet and rushing in hitting a one-two punch to Aps torso. Aerith on her feet cast cure on them and Naruto felt the pain in his back from where he hit the sewer wall vanish and the chill in his bones from being soaked in cold stagnant sewer water vanish.

"Thanks." He said as he focused his spell into Ultima, the blade seemed to glow an angry red and Naruto timed it as it tried for another Sewer Tsunami attack, he used the narrow space to springboard off the wall and decapitate it the rushing water dissolved as it hit Aps body.

Naruto landed with a splash and looked at the body. He noticed the chains dangling from the arms. "Poor dumb beast. It was used by that little bastard." He looked back at the chute they fell from and contemplated going back and giving the little crime boss an Ultima enema.

Tifa's voice was despondent as she slumped against the wall. "We're too late." She said banging her fist on the wall behind her and stone crumpled under the impact. "Marlene…Barret…the people in the slums." She shook her head in defeat. Don Corneo bought Shinra the time they needed."

Aerith was leaning on her staff, put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "Don't give up. Never give up hope."

Naruto took a step towards them when one of the low level monsters, a Sahagin rose up from the water. With a backhanded swipe with Ultima, he decapitated it and made it next to the girls.

"Its not that easy to destroy the pillar, is it?" he asked and saw Tifa think about it a moment.

"Your right. We have some time yet." She said.

"Great, let's go!" Aerith took three steps and tripped, splashing them both with more sewer water.

"Oops. My bad."

XX

With Naruto leading the way while Tifa held a modified torch they'd made from some junk they found, they finally found a ladder and made their way up and out of the sewers.

It was foggy and the atmosphere was depressing. Naruto hauled both girls out, Tifa last as she smothered the torch.

"Ugh. The Train Graveyard." Tifa muttered. "And it looks like we're in the middle of it."

"Sorry about getting you dragged into this." Naruto said to Aerith as they looked around for a way out, it seemed like the exit from the sewer left them boxed in.

The flower girl shrugged. "Don't you dare tell me to go home. This is like the most exciting thing I've done ever."

Tifa was climbing up on some of the wrecks. "If we can get past the trains that are lit up, we should be able to get out of here."

Naruto nodded and kept Ultima out and it was a good thing as he dispatched a Deenglow as Tifa called it. Naruto didn't care what the monsters were, they were in his opinion ugly, and they died and as they dissolved they sometimes left items.

_I mean that is so cool no bodies and like back home they leave potions, gil or other things. I love monster hunting._

A cripshay was next and it met the same fate of being cleaved in two by Ultima.

"Wow, that sword is sharp." Aerith said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It belonged to my dad." Naruto said. _Which was true. He along with Locke had claimed the sword after that idiot Kefka ruined the world._ Naruto thought.

They had to enter some of the wrecked trains and came across ghosts. "Please, go rattle elsewhere." Naruto muttered as he sliced the ghost, but was sad to see Ultima, or all its power pass through the intangible being. "Oh, that's so not good." He muttered.

Tifa tried punching, and she pulled back shivering. "No, its not."

Aerith had a thoughtful look on her face and she snapped her fingers. "Try spells. I think I remember reading…"

Tifa had cast scan. "Fire and holy related spells." She said.

Naruto nodded and reached down summoning the energy and unleashed a level two fire blast that took out the ghosts surrounding them.

"Great. Keep moving." He said and Tifa led the way, her own fire spell at the ready for more ghosts. Aerith they kept between them by silent agreement realizing the flower girl while she had some skills, wasn't really a fighter.

They fought a few more ghosts before they reached Pillar Station. "YES! We rock!" Naruto said as he leapt off the top of the wrecked train. He turned to see Tifa do a flip and land in a crouch. She gave him a smirk, and he returned it as he turned and caught Aerith as she tried to climb down and slipped.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "You really are a menace waiting to happen aren't you?" he said with a grin telling her he was teasing her.

Tifa was on the platform, her hand blocking the overhead light. "We made it! The pillar's still standing!"

Naruto's gaze was fixed on the soldiers as they were attacking people. A sound from further up told them the fighting was more intense. "You hear that above us?" he asked to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Gunfire." Tifa said. "Its Barret! I know that sound anywhere."

Naruto nodded taking her word for it. A louder shot rang out and they jumped back as a body fell and landed hard in front of them.

"WEDGE!" Tifa said. Naruto crouched and rolled the injured man onto his back. "Wedge, can you hear me?" he said.

"N-Naruto…you remembered my name." He smiled in pain. "Doin' better than Cloud….listen…(cough) Barret's up top with Cloud. Help…him. Sorry…I wasn't better help…"

"I'm going up!" Naruto said switching Ultima to his off hand. "Aerith, please look after Wedge."

Tifa put a hand on the flower girls shoulder. "And do me a favor. I have a bar called 7th Heaven, in this neighborhood. You'll find a little girl named Marlene there…"

Aerith nodded. "Don't worry. I'll find someplace safe to put her."

Tifa looked around at the crowd. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM THE PILLAR! IT'S DANGEROUS HERE! QUICKLY!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Screw that. The hell out of Sector 7!" he said starting up the stairs connected to the pillar. Tifa joined him adjusting her gloves. He noticed that she absorbed several materia sphere's.

They dispatched Shinra soldiers with minimum effort, Naruto's sword skills and Tifa's martial arts leaving the lower ranked soldiers in messy piles.

They found Biggs dying halfway up.

"Your…alive…good." The man said. "Kick…Cloud's ass….he doesn't…care…what happens…to the…planet." Biggs rasped out, his breath rattling and he passed on. "Rest in peace Biggs." He said closing the man's eyes with a gloved hand.

Tifa and Naruto shared a look, then turned towards the next set of stairs to find more Soldiers.

"Bastard." Naruto said and leapt. Ultima's keen edge slice the barrel of one of the rifles as well as the soldier in half.

Tifa with a side kick sent another soldier flying over the rail where he landed ten feet away from the body of Wedge.

The fight on the stairs was close and bloody. Naruto had sheathed Ultima, but revealed a pair of wicked looking claws that he would never tell his father that Sabin had trained him in.

The one on his right hand was a thunder claw and the first soldier found out that not only was he hit with a wicked jab that left three holes in his chest, he was sent flying by a level one bolt spell. The other claw was a fire claw and the soldier it connected with was bleeding till the first level fire spell slammed into him, finishing the job.

"How many toys do you have?" Tifa asked after delivering a lunging headbutt to another soldier that knocked him over the rail.

"Enough." Naruto said. He was going to say more, but when they reached the next landing, the words died in his mouth as they found Jessie dying.

Blood dribbled from her mouth and each word she spoke was labored as Naruto cradled her.

"N-Naruto. (cough) I am (cough) glad (cough, hack) that I could talk with you (cough, cough) one last time."

"Shhh. Rest Jessie, save your strength." Naruto said. He looked at Tifa, "Do you have any cure spells?" she shook her head sadly. She knew the two had become friends in the short time. Jessie touched his whisker marked cheeks. "So handsome. (cough) I wanted you to know I liked you (cough.)" she slumped in his arms dead.

Tifa put a hand on his shoulder, but she jerked back as he felt really hot. She saw his hair blowing as if caught in a wind. It was then that she saw his eyes. They weren't the warm and welcoming blue that she'd come to know. They were an animalistic red, and she saw that his canine teeth were longer, and his whisker marks were darker making him look more feral. He leapt to his feet and rushed the stairs, the claws gutting the soldiers that tried to block his path.

Tifa reached the top as Barret opened fire with his gun arm at the Shinra Helicopter.

Naruto never slowed his pace as he rushed the edge and leapt. Tifa felt her heart leap to her throat.

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Provider went down last week. Due to working on other stories, there will only be one FC as I'm trying to think of different ways to play this out. I am going to rework the poll for the other worlds. Its obvious Tifa wins for FFVII's females. I'll post a new poll for the other worlds. (ducks thrown things)**

**Next week yo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 13

Barret had done many things in his life that he would consider bone headed and insane. _Attacking the pillar full of Shinra's soldiers with such a small force would be one. _He thought. While Cloud was fighting a group of Shinra's soldiers, he'd decided to bring down the helicopter was another. _This is for my people. Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. For Marlene. I can't let these bastards do whatever they have planned._ He'd been worried about Tifa, but Wedge had rushed into the bar and told him that a group of Shinra soldiers were doing something around the support pillar, he threw caution to the wind and led Avalanche to stop them, despite being out numbered and out gunned.

But what shocked him was the figure of a man that he thought they lost on the last mission. _Was that Tifa's bartender?_ He thought and was more shocked as the blondie leapt off the top of the pillar to the helicopter.

"What the hell?"

"Barret!" Tifa yelled as she approached.

"Where did you find him?" Barret asked.

"He found me, both times." She said with a worried look. From where they were she could see Naruto ripping the gunner and pilot to shreds in the close quarters of the helicopter. She saw a flash of a spell and the lightening bolt hit the copter which smoked and crashed atop the pillar.

"NARTUO!" she yelled, but breathed a sigh of relief to see him away from the wreckage, his clothes were bloodstained and smoking.

She took a step towards him, but Barret stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "What's up with him?"

"We found Jessie dying. She told him she…"

Barret shook his head. He remembered when they got back to the hideout without the blond. It had taken Barret lifting her up over his shoulder to keep her from going to find the blond or his body. She had been very short tempered and spoke in one word or less answers to those that had come back without Naruto. Tifa too had been short and Barret had not been happy when he found out she'd gone to find out what Corneo's goon had been doing around the bar, from the man himself.

Tifa shrugged his hand off and stepped towards Naruto. She was six feet from him when a soldier body flew between them. She turned to see Cloud swinging his Buster sword to his shoulder.

"About time you get here." He said.

She was saved from answering as a second helicopter landed. Several figures climbed out. One was a red head wearing a designer suit and had a pair of goggles atop his head.

The Shinra soldiers spread out, some armed with guns, others armed with swords.

A growl had Tifa looking back to see Naruto still looking feral, his eyes were on the soldiers.

"Whoa. Someone's taken the meaning of warm fuzzy's to a new level." The red head said pulling out rod, he snapped it open fully with a flick of his wrist. "Name's Reno, and your all to late. Once I push this button…" presses a remote detonator button. "That's as the pig says all folks. My mission is accomplished."

Tifa looked at the red head in shock. "We have to disarm it. Cloud…Barret…do something…please!"

Reno laughs and loosens the collar of his white shirt. "I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of the Turks."

Naruto snarls and lunges, the first soldier finds his head literally taken off of his shoulders.

Reno is pushed back as Cloud and Barret attack him to get to the remote to disable the bombs. Tifa looks between the two fights and goes to help Naruto as she sees a soldier armed with a sword coming up behind him while he's avoiding gunfire.

She hits the idiot with a rushing combo of punches and ends it with a somersault kick that sends the soldier flying.

She turns and watches as Naruto is like a primal animal pouncing from soldier to soldier, the claws attached to his hands brutal and lethal more in this state than before. He leapt away as flames and lightening engulfed the soldier as the level one Bolt and Fire spells slammed into the corpse.

Naruto leapt from the last soldier, over Barret and Cloud who had both been hit by a series of Bolt attacks from Reno.

"Oh, wild looking dude wants to play?" the red head said and tried to kick Naruto, but the feral blond ducked and performed a drill like attack with the claws leading. The Bolt spell had no effect, but the Fire spell sent Reno skidding back. The red head got to his feet and barely avoided an attack from Barret, the bullets from his gun arm tearing up the ground where Reno had landed, but managed to roll away from and do a handspring to his feet.

His rod blocked Cloud's overhanded leaping slash with his Buster sword, and Reno smirked as he kicked Cloud in the gut sending him skidding backwards.

"This isn't Midgar Wrestling Federation folks." He said as he summoned an attack. "Try this. Its called Pyramid."

Barret was trapped in a golden pyramid of energy, freezing him in place. Reno's joy was short lived as his head was spun about with a wicked blow from Tifa and a second one to his gut.

The spell that was holding Barret dissolved.

Reno was back on his feet in time to be walloped by a double team from Naruto and Cloud.

Cloud with his Cross Slash attack drove Reno back, it was the leaping dive attack from Naruto that ended it as Reno's head connected with the ground hard.

Naruto raised his hand to kill the red head, but Tifa was there and hugged him from behind. "Stop." She said.

Naruto froze. "Please stop." She said. "He's beaten."

The said red head was groaning as he was dazed, his short staff rod was several feet away.

"T-Tifa." Naruto said as he staggered back, the brunette held him. "What have I done?" he groaned.

Reno surprised them all as he kicked up to his feet and rushed past them, groping Tifa as he did causing her to squeak and jump.

"PERVERT!" Naruto yells, but Reno is already in the helicopter and takes off.

Tifa rushes over to the bomb and is trying to disarm it, but the controls are locked.

"Cloud!" she yells for the ex-soldier. "I don't know how to stop this. You try it!"

The spiky blond swordsman takes a look and fiddles with several of the controls. "It's not a normal bomb." He says. He looks like he's about to say more when another Shinra helicopter came up to the level where they were. A man leaned out and spoke using a microphone. "The names Tseung. And you're right. You'll have a hard time disarming that one." He gave a chuckle. "It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it." His eyes saw Cloud's hands near the controls. "Oops. Too late."

Tifa steps forward and yells over the copters engine. "Please! Please stop it!"

Naruto looked at the man who called himself Tseung, he had long black hair and like Reno was dressed, except he wore a tie.

"Hahahaha. Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

"SHUT YER HOLE!" Barret rages and opens fire at Tseung, but none of them hit.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." He says mockingly. "You just might make me injure our special guest." He reaches into the back of the copter and pulls a familiar red and pink clothed flower girl forward.

"AERITH!" Tifa yells in surprise.

"Oh, so you know each other? How nice it is then you get to see each other one last time. You should thank me." Tseung remarks.

"Who is that?" Cloud asks confused.

Naruto ignores the mercenary and looks at Tseung. "What are you going to do with Aerith?"

The raven haired Turk shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient."

Naruto's mind fired as information was given to him, Tseung kept on speaking. "It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the president."

"TIFA! DON'T WORRY! SHE'S ALL RIGHT!" Aerith yelled struggling to get free from Tseung, and was slapped hard for her efforts.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled and took a step forward, but the helicopters guns shot up the ground in front of him, stopping him from approaching.

"AERITH!" Tifa yelled.

The flower girl shook her head. "Don't worry about me. Hurry and get out!"

Tseung hits her again, knocking her out and laughs. "Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?"

The helicopter moves away as a part of the support partially explodes.

"Yo, we can use this wire to get the hell out of here!" Barret says. As another explosion rocks the support.

Tifa, Cloud and Barret rush to the cable and use it to swing away. Naruto pauses and clenches his fist. "I'll get you, you bastard." He vows as he grabs another cable as more explosives sound around the plate.

Higher supports blow up raining debris to the innocents below. Naruto leaps swinging across the sectors as more explosives wreck the massive Plate strut, and slowly it begins to move like a glacier at first and building up speed as it comes down on Sector 7. explosions rage behind them as they swing over the sector to another.

_To safety._ Naruto thought bitterly of all the people dying behind him and how he failed. _Holy, I failed. I wasn't fast enough._ He thought. _I got lost in my rage and now thousands of people are dead._

XX

The explosion tossed them from the cables and Naruto realized where they landed.

_Sector 5? This is the park._ Naruto realized as he got to his feet with a groan. He watched as Barret emotionally destroyed rushes to the dividing wall and climbs atop the wreckage begins firing his gun-arm into the air.

"Marlene! MARLENE! MAR-LE-NE!!!!" he roars. Soon other names are shouted. "BIGGS! WEDGE! JESSIE!!!" more shots ring out. "DAMNIT! GODAMMIT! DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!!!" He drops to his knees. "What the hell is it all for?"

He lets out a roar and opens fire once more. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Barret!" Cloud says in surprise.

Barret!" Tifa says sadly at watching one of the strongest men she knows breaking down.

"Hey!" Cloud says trying to get through to the man who he was working for.

"Barret, stop. Please stop."

Barret lets out another scream and opens fire at the destruction that was Sector 7.

Tifa walks up and hesitates. "Barret, please listen. Marlene is…I think Marlene is safe."

This stops his rampage as he was shooting holes in some of the debris. "Huh?"

Naruto put a calming hand on Tifa's back, not seeing the look from Cloud. "Right before they took Aerith away, she said Don't worry, she's all right. I believe she was talking about Marlene."

The big man's eyes widened and he swiped a forearm over his tear streaked face. "R-Really?"

Tifa nodded. "But…Biggs, Wedge and Jessie…"

"All three died on the pillar." Naruto said sadly, his mind flashing to Jessie and the look in her eyes as she died.

"You think I don't know that?" Barret demanded. "We…all of us fought together. I…I don't want to think of them as dead!"

Tifa looked sadly at the place that had once been her home. "And the other people of Sector 7." She leaned back and found comfort as Naruto held her back against his chest, his arms going around her waist, ignoring his wounds which were healing and the blood of those soldiers he'd killed.

"This is all screwed up!" Barret said. "They destroyed an entire village just to get to us. They killed so many people…"

Tifa looked at him shocked. "Are you saying this is our fault?" he and Cloud looked at her. "Because Avalanche was here? Are you saying innocent people lost their lives because of us?"

Naruto felt her tremble in the thought of that, and squeezed her a bit tighter.

"NO!" Barret said in anger and surprise. "Dammit Tifa, that ain't it at all, Hell no!" he paced a bit as he continued, waving his arms as he did. "It ain't us! It's the damn Shinra Corporation. It's never been nobody else but Shinra!" he said and he looked at Cloud then the pair standing to the side. "They're evil and destroyin' our whole damn Planet just to build their power and fill their own damn pockets with gold!" he glanced at Cloud, as he knew the merc didn't believe in doing it for the planet.

"If we don't get rid of them, they're gonna kill this world. Our fight ain't never gonna be over until we get rid of them!!"

Tifa in the comfort of Naruto's arms was thoughtful and spoke aloud without realizing it, drawing Barret's temper to her.

"…I just don't know."

"What don't you know?" Barret demanded. "You don't believe me?"

Tifa shook her head and left the comfort of Naruto's arms and felt chilled, but she needed to focus and couldn't do that while being held. "It's not that. I'm not sure about…me. My feelings right now." she said looking back at the destroyed Sector 7.

Barret snorted and looked Naruto. "And you?"

"Wherever Tifa goes." The whisker marked blond said.

"An' what about you?" Barret asked Cloud. The blond looked at him and walked away without saying a word.

"Where the hell is he goin'?" Barret demanded

Tifa sighed and shook her head as her childhood friend walked away.

"Whatever it is, we need to get to Aerith." Tifa said.

"Oh, yeah the girl." Barret said. "What's up with her?"

Both Naruto and Tifa shrugged. "We're not really sure, but she's the one I left Marlene with."

"Damn! Marlene!!!" the big man said. "There ain't no turnin' back now."

Naruto sighs. "I need to go to Aerith's and tell her mom." The whisker marked blond says.

Barret slams a fist into some wreckage and it shuddered under the blow. "We need to recover and heal." Tifa says. "We can't do anything without a plan."

"Fine." Barret says.

"YO! CLOUD! WAIT UP!" the big gunman yells. Tifa looks at Naruto who returns her look.

Neither says nothing before heading back to the destroyed playground to find Barret and Cloud talking.

**AN: And cut. I'm redoing the poll for female for each world. Please vote as I have been begged by a lot of people who requested a fresh start after seeing some interactions. **


	14. Chapter 14

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 14

They saw cloud was sitting on some wreckage holding his head. "What happened?" Tifa asked.

Barret shrugged. "He was fine. Ignoring me like he usually does, when he just grabs his head and plops down here."

Naruto knew what it was, but Holy warned him certain things had to happen. He looked back over his shoulder. _But why that? Were all those deaths really necessary?_ Naruto thought, wishing he could speak with the being. _Esper, Aeon, Summon, Guardian Force. Each name leads to the same beings and their avatar bodies in the world._

"Naruto."

He turned back to see Tifa looking at him in concern. You okay?"

"Yeah. I…I just don't know what to say to Aerith's mom…" he looked at the destroyed park in which they stood. "Was it only a day when we passed through here to try and find you?" he shook his head.

He looked at Cloud who seemed to have bounced back. _His minds fucked up. And I'm not allowed to do anything yet._ The blond thought. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Cloud said with an indifferent look. "Lead the way." Barret said.

Tifa walked next to Naruto. He let his feet lead the way, his heart was sad at the loss of all the life behind him, and he knew there could have been something he could have done. _But what? The whole support was wired to blow, there was no way to get to all the explosives, and I don't know anything about disarming them._

It would be on his mind for some time to come.

XX

"Oh, wow." Tifa said seeing the garden and house. Naruto nodded. "Aerith and her mom like plants." Naruto said.

Naruto knocks on the door.

Elmyra opens it slowly.

"N-Naruto was it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It's about Aerith…isn't it."

Naruto nods. "Shinra has her." He said sadly at his inability to keep the girl that helped him out so much recently was taken.

"I know. They took her from here." Elmyra said opening the door and ushering them in.

Cloud spoke up confused. "They were here?" the spiky haired blond asked looking around.

Elmyra looks into his mako colored eyes and nods. "That's what Aerith wanted."

"Why were Shinra after Aerith?" Tifa asked. They watched as the woman sat on a chair.

"Aerith is what is called Ancient, she is the sole survivor."

"W-What did you jus' say?" Barret interrupted. "Aren't you her mother?"

Elmyra gave a sad smile, "Not her real mother." She sighed. "I must have been fifteen years ago…during the war my husband was sent to the front. Some far away place called Wutai."

She looked lost in memories as she continued to speak. "One day, I went to the station because I got a letter saying he was coming home on leave." She looked sad and Tifa put a comforting had on the woman's hands across the table.

"My husband never came back. I always wonder if something happened to him?" she shook her head. "I'm sure his leave was just canceled." She sighed as she continued.

"I went to the station everyday looking for him, praying it was a mix up. Then one day…you used to see it a lot during the war. A woman was badly hurt, near death. Her last words to me were "Please take Aerith somewhere safe." My own husband never came back, I had no children of my own." Elmyra said. "I was so lonely. So I took the little girl home with me. Aerith and I became close very quickly." She smiled. "That child loved to talk."

Naruto snorts. "Still does." Remembering Aerith's chatter on the journey across the slums and her need to talk his ear off.

Elmyra smiled. "She used to talk to me about everything. She told me the woman with her wasn't her mother, that she had escaped from some kind of research lab somewhere. Her mother had already returned to the planet."

Elmyra shook her head to clear it of the memory.

"Returned to the planet?" Barret ased.

Elmyra shrugged. "I didn't know what she meant. I asked if she meant a star in the sky, but she said it was this planet." She smiled a faint humorous grin. "She was a mysterious child in so many ways."

She went on to tell them of a time when Aerith was younger.

"Mom. Please don't cry." Elmyra said.

"Someone dear to you has just died. His spirit was coming to see you, but he already returned to the planet." "She said that and I didn't believe her at first. But, several days later….we received a notice saying my husband had died. And that's how it was."

She smiled to Tifa and Naruto who were listening to her. Barret was standing against the wall, his arms crossed and listening, but making it look like he wasn't.

"A lot happened, but we were happy, until one day…"

(Flashback)

"We want you to return Aerith to us. We've been searching for her a long time." Tseung says.

"NO! Never!" Aerith says backing away from the Turk.

Tseung focuses on her. "Aerith, you're a very special child. You are of special blood." He said trying to coax her to him with soft words. "Your real mother was an Ancient."

"The Ancients will lead us to a land of supreme happiness. Aerith will be able to bring happiness to everyone in the slums." Tseung says speaking to both Aerith and Elmyra.

"That is why Shinra would like Aerith's cooperation…"

"He's wrong! I'm not an Ancient! I'm Not!" Aerith said backing away and shaking her head.

"But Aerith, surely you hear voices sometimes when you're all alone?" Tseung tried.

"No, no I don't!" Aerith spat out.

(Flashback ends)

"It's amazing how she's avoided Shinra for all these years." Cloud said, Naruto and Tifa agreed. Naruto remembering how she ran at the church and pitied the girl who had to be on guard constantly, yet at the same time was warm and open to helping anyone and everyone.

"Shinra needed her, so they wouldn't harm her." Elmyra said guessing what Cloud was suggesting.

"But why now?" Tifa asked.

"She brought a little girl here with her." Elmyra said and Barret's head whirled to face her, his mouth opening to speak, but Elmyra continued.

"Tseung found them. Aerith couldn't get away fast enough this time, so she decided to go with Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"Must be Marlene." Naruto and Cloud said at the same time. The blonds shot each other an annoyed look. Naruto did the mature and responsible thing and stuck his tongue out. Cloud blinked several times, not sure what to say.

Barret was bursting. "Marlene!! Aerith was caught because of Marlene? I'm sorry." He lowered his head. "Marlene's my daughter. I'm…really…sorry…"

Elmyra rose up like a mother bear. "You're her father!? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that?"

Barret sighed. "Please don't start with that. I think about it all the time." He looked out the kitchen window to the vegetable garden. "I think what would happen to Marlene if I…" he shook his head. "But you gotta understand somethin' I don't got an answer. I wanna be with Marlene, but I gotta fight." Barret looked at Elmyra. "Cause if I don't, the planet's gonna die. So I'm gonna keep fightin'!" he looked back out the window, his voice low. "But I'm worried 'bout Marlene. I really just wanna be with her…always. See? I'm goin' in circles now."

Elmyra a single parent herself understand. "I think I understand what you're saying." She says to the big gunman. "She's upstairs asleep, why don't you go and see her."

Elmyra barely finished speaking before Barret's big frame was thundering up the stairs.

Tifa, Cloud and Naruto were behind him at a more sedate pace. They found Marlene in the guest room Naruto had used on his first visit here. They found Barret hugging Marlene to him, his voice sounding broken. "I'm so glad baby girl. I'm so glad you're all right." Barret kept repeating, not even caring about the tears slipping from his eyes.

Marlene blinked and realized who was hugging her, her little hands patted the big back of her dad.

"Don't cry daddy. Please don't dry." She said and Barret kissed her head and cheeks.

"DADDY! Your whiskers hurt!" Marlene whined, but put up with her dad's affection as he continued to hold her.

"Naruto?" Barret said after he calmed down, but still held onto Marlene.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna go help this Aerith girl, right? She's done so much for me…if its Shinra you're dealin' with…I can't just sit here. Not after what she did for my daughter. I'm comin' too!"

Marlene giggled. "Hey Naruto, guess what? Guess what?" she said with a look to Cloud. "Aerith told me that you told her about Cloud and she started to ask me lots of questions."

Naruto paused and recalled that he did tell Aerith a bit about Cloud before they had seen Tifa and had to chase her down.

"She asked like what kind of person Cloud is." She giggled and looked at Cloud now while Naruto was smiling at the thought of what the little girl was about to do. "I bet she likes you Cloud. Like Tifa likes Naruto."

Tifa and Naruto share a look and look away while Cloud looks at the girl in her father's arms. "How can she, she's never met me." He said in his flat manner.

Marlene sighed and rolled her eyes. "Boys."

She looked at Naruto. "And I don't mind that Tifa likes you."

Naruto blinked at that and Tifa outright laughed as her and Marlene had talked about her bartender several times since she'd hired him. The fact Marlene liked him right away told the older girl that Marlene was now letting go her childish crush as Naruto had talked to Marlene like an adult since he'd met her.

"Thanks." Naruto said blandly.

Tifa looked at her childhood friend. "Cloud." She said getting his attention. "You're going with us after Aerith right?"

The blond sighed and nodded. "No arguments, I'm going with you guys."

Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut as Tifa was a good fighter.

"We're going right into Shinra Headquarters. You better be prepared for the worst."

Tifa nodded. "I know. Right now, I feel like I have to push myself to the limit. If I stayed here…I'd go crazy." Her whiskey brown eyes looked from Cloud to Naruto.

"Snap." Barret said and rushed downstairs. They heard him speak to Elmyra.

"Sorry, but can you take care of Marlene a bit longer?"

"I don't mind." They heard Elmyra say.

"This place isn't safe. You need to go somewhere else."

They heard the woman who was Aerith's mother in all but blood sigh. "You're right. But promise me that you'll come back to her. Don't get yourself killed."

Barret made a promise. Naruto snapped his fingers and went down. "Here, this should get you away from here." He said handing her a bag full of Gil. Barret looked at it. "Where the hell did you get that? OW!" the last was said as Elmyra slapped him across the back of the head. "No cussing. You have a child to raise."

Naruto smirked and then shrugged. "Saving it for a rainy day. Marlene is more important."

"I'll pay you back somehow." Barret said in a tone of voice that left no room for argument. Naruto shrugged.

They all said goodbye to Marlene and promised Elmyra they would get Aerith away from Shinra.

As they walked the slums, Tifa put a hand on Naruto's forearm. "That was a nice thing you did."

"It was the right thing to do." Naruto said.

Behind them Cloud looked at his childhood friend then at her hand that was still touching the other blond. His gloved had clenched.

**AN: Assault on Shinra next time.**

**PS: No chapter next week. I head out of state for thanksgiving and won't be back till the first weekend of December. I'll type up something once I get back. I am taking my notebook to write, but with family all around (shrugs.) Happy Thanksgiving.**


	15. Chapter 15

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 15

(Wall Market)

Tifa looked at the amount of items that Naruto had, and looked at him like he was insane when he offered her a new pair of combat gloves.

"Your old ones are a bit…battered. These have metal plates over the knuckles." Naruto said.

"Where are you getting all the Gil for this?" she asked.

"I saved up." Naruto said and paid for the potions, antidotes and elixirs. She also noticed he had a couple of Materia and the gloves he showed her.

"Naruto…"

He grabbed a couple of tents and sleeping bags.

She followed him back out. "Barret and Cloud will be meeting us over there." Naruto said leading Tifa to the prearranged meeting place.

"So…" Tifa began taking a seat. "Aerith, you got to know her pretty well while you were gone."

Naruto shrugged as he sealed the items up into storage scrolls and then into his backpack. "I literally crashed into her garden when I fell. She needed some help and after I got her to her mother safely, I was coming back. She joined me at the playground and scolded me for sneaking out, even if it was for the best."

Naruto adjusted the straps. "Where's your sword?" Tifa asked realizing that Ultima was missing.

"I sealed that and a lot of my other gear away." He held up his forearms to reveal the retractable claws. "Ultima is too powerful to leave around, and we're going into a place that seems to desire power that they have to steal." Naruto shrugged. "I'll keep it away until I really need it."

"Just how many weapons do you know how to use?" Tifa asked as he pulled a crossbow out of nowhere and made some adjustments. "Well, my various adopted aunts and uncles made sure I knew how to defend myself growing up. Knives and swords I learned from my uncle Locke and aunt Celes. My godfather, made sure to teach me martial arts and how to use these claws. Mom and dad taught me to fight with staves, spears, lances and various other weapons." Naruto held up the Auto-crossbow MkII. "Dad made this himself." He handed it to her and she looked it over.

"You going to use this then?"

"Nah. Just making sure its ready if I do need it." He put it away and Tifa realized that those strange marks in the bag were storage seals.

"You so need to market those. Women would buy bags that could hold all of that and not feel the weight."

Naruto laughed. "Maybe." He said. "Listen, about Aerith…there's nothing going on there. She just showed me how to get back…"

"You don't need to explain." Tifa said. "Look, here come Cloud and Barret."

Naruto sighed. Barret and Cloud both showed up in fresh clothes. Naruto passed them pouches. "Some extra materia and potions." He handed them to each man.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said as he headed into another shop. Tifa followed as did the others as they were curious.

"How are we going to get to the Shinra building?" Tifa asked following Naruto.

Barret right behind her grunts. "There ain't no train that goes up there anymore."

The clerk behind the counter hears them talking. "You goin' up to the plate?"

At Naruto's nod, the old guy speaks up, "You better have a battery. This just came in recent like."

Cloud from his position by the door sighed. "You're gonna sell us something that was just found." The former Soldier said with disdain.

"HEY! Wait, how did you know?" the old clerk asked, but shook his head. "Never mind. I repaired it, so its alright to use."

"Why do we need a battery to climb up to the plate?" Naruto asked as he was buying to the shock of the others several bags of candy.

The clerk smiled. "You'll find out when you get there. Now, how about a hundred Gil for each?"

Tifa was shocked at the price, but Naruto spoke up before she could. "I'll take them." He said dropping he required amount of Gil on the counter and an extra one for the candy.

They leave the shop as Naruto unwraps one of the candies and pops it in his mouth and grins.

"Candy?" Barret asks in surprise.

"I've been craving something like this for a while now." Naruto said as they walked past Don Coreno's mansion to a wall covered with graffiti. There are several kids gathered there. They see a wire and the kids are looking up and talking.

"Everyone climbed up this looks scary." One said and shivered as if cold.

"You mind if we climb up?" Tifa asked the group of kids that were gathered around.

"Sure, it leads to the Upper World." One kid said.

Barret put a hand on it and grinned. "Oh yeah. We'll climb this wire straight to the top!"

Naruto and Cloud shared a look both wondering if tranquilizers would work on the big man and calm him down as he was always bi-polar, his emotions from one extreme to the next.

"Barret." Cloud finally said after the shared look with Naruto and the other blond nodded for him to take this one.

"There is no way we can do this. You know how far it goes up?" he asked the big man once he had his attention.

"But…Look! What's that look like to you?" Barret asked.

"Just a normal wire." Cloud said in his mechanical like voice as he stated the obvious.

"Oh yeah?" Barret said. "Well to me it looks like a golden shiny wire of hope."

Tifa smirked. "You're right. This is the only way to save Aerith…" Naruto could tell she was teasing, but she didn't have an idea to use either and was playing both men along to see what they would come up with.

"Ok, that was a bad analogy, but Barret, I do understand how you feel. Let's go then."

Naruto coughed. "I do believe this is where the batteries I bought would come in handy." The whisker marked blond said holding up the bag.

Tifa smiled as Naruto went first with Cloud, Tifa went next with Barret brought up the rear. They saw the destruction of Sector 7 littered much of the way and once they reached the end of the wire, they had to circle up then down under the wire. They had to walk a tightrope across a chasm.

Naruto stopped them as they looked at a propeller spinning across a gap. Naruto searched and smiled, finding a circuit, he pulled out a battery and slipped it in and activated the control panel. The propeller slowed and stopped leaving a path for them to cross. "And that's what the old fart meant about needing these and why they were so valuable." Naruto said to the others as they realized what he meant and why he didn't try and argue the price down.

"How?" Tifa asked.

"I heard a couple kids talking about how they scavenged these earlier. I knew that they were needed." He said with a shrug as he walked across the propeller and onto a battered looking train track.

They climbed up that to find another panel. "What is it?" Tifa asked.

Naruto slipped another battery into an exposed panel and a yellow lift moved with a groan. It came back down and they hopped on it and rode it up to another obstacle of junk. They climbed that and then climbed up a dead wire to a platform where they saw a pendulum swinging back and forth.

"You've got to be shittin' me." Barret said.

"Piece of pie." Naruto said with a grin and took a running start and leapt to the pendulum and grabbed it. He rode it to the other side and leapt off landing with a crouch.

"Come on, its easy." He said moving out of the way as Tifa leapt and rode it. Barret was next and Cloud went last smirking at the awkward landing that Barret made.

They followed Naruto and he slid down a pipe. And then they moved a grate, from where they were they looked up at the Shinra Headquarters.

Barret looked up at the huge building and let out a whistle, then he looked and nudged Cloud. "Hey, you oughta know this building well."

Cloud shook his head. "Not really. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've ever been to the Headquarters."

"I heard about this place. Every floor above the sixtieth is special and not easy to get to, even for the employees." Barret said.

"Might be where they took Aerith then." Naruto said. "The security looks pretty light now."

"Awright!!!! Let's go!!" Barret said pumping his fist in the air.

"Wait a second!" Tifa said stopping the big gunman before he could charge. "You're not thinking of just going right through the main entrance are you?"

Barret looked at her and shrugged. "Well, what else does it look like? I'm gonna kick some Shinra butt and…"

"Get killed." Naruto said as he looked at the huge building. He scratched his whisker marked cheek.

"What is it?" Tifa asked seeing his look.

"It smells like a trap. Their security can't be this light. Not with what they've done."

"What if they think they wiped everyone out in…in the destruction of Sector 7's pillar?" Tifa asked.

"Possibly."

Cloud stood impassive, his mako colored eyes seeming to shine in the dim light of the pipes they hid amongst. Tifa shook her head after thinking it over. "That's not going to work. We really need to find another way…"

Barret cut her off. "That ain't gonna be another way! If we keep wastin' time like this, the girl will…"

"I know that." Tifa said cutting Barret off this time. "But if we get caught here…Hey, Cloud you're a former Soldier, what should we do?"

Cloud shrugged. "Sneak in quietly."

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "See? Let's be careful and find a different route."

They turned and saw Naruto entering the front door.

"HEY!" all three yelled as the blond looked over his shoulder and gave them a grin.

"Well…" Barret looked at the other two. "DAMN!" all three rushed after the fourth member of their team

XX

(Inside Shinra Headquarters)

"Excuse me!" the receptionist said as Naruto walked past the desk. "If you don't have an appointment, you'll just have to…"

Barret entered the door at this point. "We don't need no stinkin' appointment." He moved in and was followed by Cloud and Tifa. "This is an 'mergency!" the big man snarled. "Anyone who don't wanna get their face bashed in, better git outta the way!!" he raised his gun arm and it cycled through, loading the rounds.

Several security guards stepped up. One of them glared at them. "Who do you people think you are?"

Another seemed to pause. "Y-Y-You don't think that's Avalanche all the higher ups were talkin' about earlier?"

The sergeant seemed to make a decision. "Intruders!!!! Seize them!"

Naruto sighed and looked at the receptionist. "Now see, this isn't how to welcome visitors." He said and spun, the auto-crossbow materialized in his hands and he took aim.

**AN: Assault on Shinra Headquarters, next time on Fantasy's Child.**

**Managed to get some access the day after Thanksgiving to see reviews and such, but a time limit prevent much more. I'm home and working on more. Again thanks for those who are enjoying this. For those who gave up and constantly complain exit, stage left.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 16

(Lobby, Shinra Headquarters)

Naruto Figaro shook his head at how pathetic the security was as the last guard fell. He looked at Tifa as she relaxed her stance, he saw she was wearing the new gloves. She gave him a quick smile as his eyes looked over to where Cloud and Barret seemed to be juggling the guard between them with attacks.

"Guys." He said.

"Wha?" Barret asked as he hit the guard with a shot to the shoulder as the man stumbled.

"Finish it." He said.

Cloud shrugged and spun like a top, the blade of the Buster Sword slamming through the guard.

Naruto watched and shook his head before looking at Tifa. "Can't take the children anywhere."

She laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You think that's bad, try getting them down for a nap."

Barret and Cloud gave them both flat looks. Naruto grinned. "Babies must play I suppose." He said turning. Barret shook his fist at the whisker marked blonds back.

Tifa giggled and then looked at the receptionist. "Leave." She said and the girl fled seconds before Tifa's fist slammed into the desk and shattered it into a dozen pieces of wood. She then looked at Cloud and Barret. "Behave or else." She said and followed Naruto.

"Did she?"

Cloud nodded. "She's changed." He said.

"What?"

"Never mind." Cloud said situating the Buster sword across his back. He wondered about her, and he knew he had no right to as he'd left long ago.

"Come on." Naruto called heading for the stairs.

"What?" Barret said and shook his head. "No way man. I am not climbing hundreds of floors. Screw that, we'll use the elevator."

"Barret…" Naruto said with a sigh. "You think it's a smart thing to be in a small box while we enter enemy territory?"

Barret crossed his arms and huffed. "No worse than walking in the front door. At least with my way we won't be exhausted."

Naruto thought about it and Tifa knew that Naruto was going to say something.

"Nah. Besides, your getting fat." The whisker marked blond said before opening the door which surprising them all had no locks.

Tifa looked at Barret, the big man looked upset. "I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED!"

Cloud shook his head and was right behind Naruto. Tifa sighed and followed. Barret looked at the elevator once more and sighed.

"Not fat." He whined as he entered the stairwell and looked up.

Naruto was already on the third flight and looked over the rail. "Get a move on Barret, we don't have all day."

Barret groaned and started up the stairs.

XX

(An hour later)

Somewhere around floor fifty Naruto glared at Barret and Tifa who had started complaining around floor twenty. Now they were both sitting and sucking on air.

"You can't be out of that much shape." He said.

"Well excuse me." Tifa said hand on knees, her back against the wall. "I'm a bartender."

"And a martial artist." Naruto fired back. He'd opened a door on floor eighteen a crack and saw guards around. He closed it up and slipped a tag against it. He'd been planting explosive tags on every floor once the others had passed.

"Why?" Cloud had asked him.

"To keep someone from coming up behind us." The whisker marked blond said. He had bugged Cloud on the lower floors. "How can a first class Soldier never come here, even ceremonies and such…"

"Been busy." Cloud said looking away.

Naruto shook his head. He looked up and sighed. "These stairs only go up to the fifty-ninth it seems." He said seeing that the stairs stopped soon.

"Thank the Ancients." Barret muttered.

"We'll need to find another way, there's probably a private elevator or stairs on the fifty-ninth floor."

Barret groaned at the thought of more stairs, the big man was actually laying on the ground.

"Breaks over, someone kick Barret." Naruto said as he started up the stairs.

Cloud helped Barret up while Tifa was up the stairs arguing with Naruto. "Would taking the elevator have been so bad?"

"Tifa, this is Shina's building. You can bet they have controls for the elevator, not to mention it would be monitored. We'd be swarmed in a very small space. Here at least we can toss bodies over the rail."

He kept moving and Tifa peered over the rail and shuddered at the thought of a body hitting the ground from such a height.

They reached the last set of stairs available and once they got to the top and the door Barret looked at them and grinned.

"Finally made it." Cloud said as he leaned against the rail.

"N-Never wanna see no more stairs the rest of my life…" Barret said huffing and puffing.

Tifa was kneeling on the stairs. "It really takes it out of you." She said and looked up and at Naruto who gave her a grin of encouragement and took her hand helped her up the last few stairs to join them on the landing.

"Alright everyone, get ready." Naruto said and Tifa saw him checking his claws.

"Hey, blondie, where's that kickin' crossbow?" Barret asked as if realizing something.

"It's packed away. I figure this will be close quarters combat." He said holding up the claws.

Barret swallowed as he recalled the battle on the pillar and what Naruto could do with them.

With a nod to the others Naruto had Cloud open the door and they stepped out onto the fifty-ninth floor. They moved further in the posh looking lobby of the floor when they heard, "DESTROY THE INTRUDERS!!"

Naruto looked on as three of the red armored guards rushed them.

"Only three?" he asked looking at Tifa who shrugged.

Barret wasted no time as he took aim and fired with his gun arm tattooing the armor and Naruto realized that they were exo-suits and the seven foot guards weren't actually that tall, it was machines. _Like the Empires Magi-tek armor in a way._ He thought.

Tifa rushed in with her Beat Rush and pummeled another guard. The guards weren't standing still and using their own gun arms to open fire and the Avalanche members were ducking and weaving to avoid getting shot.

Naruto performed a back flip to avoid one shot that looked brutal. He then lunged straight ahead and his claws peeled a guard out of his armor and left him standing woozily.

Cloud decided to end the now blue armored guard and leapt high, bringing his Buster Sword down and ending the guards life.

Naruto slid under a hail of gunfire that was exchanged by Barret and another of the red armored guards, and as he slid thru the legs he hamstrung the armor. As it fell, Tifa finished toppling it backwards with a leaping spinning roundhouse kick.

The armor cracked to reveal another standard armored soldier like the last one. He crawled out and his partner opened fire to give him some cover.

Naruto watched as the armored soldier dodged Barret's attack, while Cloud used his Buster Sword as a shield to stop from being shot by the one left in the red power armor.

Tifa was flipping and ducked behind a desk as the man took aim at her. Naruto leapt onto the back of the power armor and buried his claws into its back. He felt the fire and bolt spells kick in and he back flipped away and smirked as the armor was shattered leaving another soldier revealed.

Tifa rushed up and pummeled him with a left right combo of punches, the last one sent the man flying and he didn't get up.

Cloud dodged and weaved as he rushed towards the last one and he spun and like a major league hitter swung and sliced the soldier in half.

Naruto shook his head as the body dissolved into firefly like mores of light.

Cloud looked at him and posed with the sword on his shoulder. Naruto checked the remains of the power armor and found a few tranquilizers and a couple of Gil. He shoved them into the pouch of holding and grinned at Tifa who pushed her bangs aside.

"Fun?" He asked.

"Oh, you know how to show a girl a good time." She said.

"I do. But that includes a candlelit dinner, and dancing." He said with a grin that he'd seen his father use on his mother numerous times. It seemed to work as Tifa's eyes softened like his mom's did when his dad did it.

Cloud looked at the remains of another of the power suits. "Hey, what's this?" he asked and picked up a keycard.

"Looks like our way up." Naruto said as he pointed at the fine print **Keycard 60**.

They approached the elevator in the back of the room's left corner and saw three more power armors.

"They mass produce these guys?" Naruto asked.

Tifa smirked and then to the surprise of the boys rushed up and grabbed something from the armor before back flipping away. She pulled a pin and Naruto realized it was a grenade she'd just stolen from the power armor's weapons cache.

She tossed it after a count and the three armors couldn't move fast enough to get away in the confines of the lobby and soon three power armors were cracked open leaving three soldiers standing, but not for long as Naruto sliced one with a double claw slash. Barret opened fire with machinegun precision and Cloud with an uppercut swing took out the last.

"That's how you roll." Tifa said as the bodies dissolved slowly.

"Saves on clean up." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but this means they aren't normal humans." Barret said. "If they were the body would take up to a week to disappear."

They found the executive elevator and entered it to reveal a circular glass elevator.

"Here." Naruto said pointing at the controls. "We can take it to the first or up to the sixtieth."

"We didn't come all this way to turn back now." Barret said.

Naruto looked at Tifa who nodded. "Cloud, the keycard if you will."

Slipping it in they smiled when the sixtieth lit up and Naruto pushed the button.

"Next stop Shinra Towers floor sixty."

They relaxed for a moment and Tifa looked out over Midgar. "Nice view." Naruto said from next to her.

She gave him a smile. They could see the remains of Sector 7 and she leaned against him for a moment, his arm around her waist gave her a squeeze of comfort.

"Yo, this is the real thing, don't go lettin' your guard down." Barret said ruining the moment.

Tifa stepped away. "I hope Aerith is alright."

They nodded in unison of that hope.

_**DING**_

The doors slipped open and they stepped out.

"Man, Midgar looks like hell, yet each floor has a huge ass lobby." Naruto muttered as he looked around at the decadence of Shinra Headquarters. "Hell the floor number alone would buy my bar." Tifa said and they looked at the gold plated **60** to the left of the elevator.

"Lets go." Cloud said bored with posh surroundings.

They made their way around a couple of pillars, keeping their eyes open.

"Now their just making this easy." Naruto said. The others followed his line of sight.

**Security Room**

"Man, that is whack." Barret said as they hurried in to see a bank of monitors.

"Lookit all them guards runnin' around." Barret said as his eyes took in the wall of monitors.

Cloud was studying the monitors. "We can sneak past as they turn to continue the patrol." He said pointing at the monitor for this floor.

"Yo, Cloud, you tell us when to scurry and we will." Barret said patting the spiky haired blond on the back.

"We use these pillars here." Naruto said pointing at the camera revealing a row of pillars that went across the way that ran parallel with the patrol.

"Good idea." Cloud said studying how the patrol moved.

Naruto slipped out the side door and ducked behind the first pillar, then the second pillar, keeping just behind the last guard. He made it to the third pillar before the guards turned to continue their pacing. He peeked around and saw there was two groups here. He made it to the display and looked to see the two guards across from the elevators between another group of pillars.

Naruto saw Cloud motion for Barret to go next and the big man used the same method as Naruto.

Barret joined him and kept his eyes on the guards facing the elevator. Tifa soon joined them and Cloud. Naruto went across the next group of pillars and sighed when he reached the doorway and it opened without any problems.

He watched as his gut clenched as Barret and the others made their way to him.

Each patrol group wore power armor, and he knew that a battle here would draw the other patrols. He sighed as they all made it across to him and he closed the door and took a deep breath.

"Whew."

"Say that again." Tifa said. It looked like she was nearly spotted but the guard continued his turn with his partner and marched back towards the other pair.

"We are gonna rock!" Barret said pumping himself up.

"Remember, we're here to save Aerith." Naruto reminded the big gunman.

"Hell, I know that." Barret said with a huff. "Now what?" he asked after a moment.

Naruto grinned and pointed behind Barret who turned and frowned. "Stairs." He said the word like a curse.

"Let's go." Naruto said with Cloud in the lead followed by Tifa. A grumbling Barret brought up the rear.

The reached the sixty-first floor.

Seeing an employee they froze.

"I don't recall seeing you here before. Are you new?"

"Um, Yeah. Just started here today." Naruto said and mentally smacked himself in the back of the head.

"Really? Wow, it took me years to be able to come to the sixty-first floor." She looked at Naruto and looked at his whisker marks. "Say, you're cute. Perhaps I can teach you a few things…show you around." She said stepping closer to him.

The blond gulped and looked out of the corner of his eye as he heard Tifa's fist clench, the knuckles popping like Barret's machinegun.

"T-Things?" Naruto asked and couldn't believe his voice nearly squeaked.

The woman shook her head. "Wipe that look off your face. I meant of course how to reach the next floor." She smiled winking at Naruto while ignoring the others.

"I mean sure the higher ups in the company use the floors above the 60th, but you can't get there without a keycard." She trailed a finger up Naruto's chest. "Get a keycard and you can go and use the elevators freely." She said.

Tifa scoffed. "Like we knew that." The bartender turned fighter muttered not liking the woman's forward manner with Naruto.

"Just remember that there are different types of keycards. One key alone won't get you everywhere in the building." She said still looking at Naruto like a fresh slab of meat.

She saw her watch and sighed. "I have to go. Unfortunately I need to get back to work." Naruto released a sigh as the woman left them alone. He turned and looked at Tifa who crossed her arms and looked away.

Naruto sighed and they walked around, coming upon another worker who seemed to be waiting for someone. They heard him mutter "Where is she? Did she forget her key again?" he looked at his watch and sighed. "She knows that employees can't walk around the sixtieth floor without it."

They continued on and listened to another man. "Oh, your new?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Welcome. This is the lounge floor. The floors above us are the special floors for the big wigs in the company." He sighed. "Its really tough working under someone. It tires you out."

They left the man and continued to look for a way up. They came across another employee near the room that held the stairs they'd come up in.

"What? Who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

They blinked at him.

"Oh, I see, you must be that…whatcha call it…?" the man muttered, then snapped his fingers. "Shinra Inc. Repair Division." He said and smiled at his own deduction. He leaned in and spoke conspiring whisper. "You know, between you and me, it looks like the building is starting to fall apart." He gestured. "I mean, this door looks like it was just pushed open. You ought to fix it right away." He started to step away, but thought of something.

"Oh, yeah, while you're at it, you might want to take a look on the other floors too. Here, you'll need this." He handed them a Keycard with the stylized **62** on it.

Naruto thanked the man and said they'd get right on it.

Once the guy was out of sight, they headed for the elevator and hit the button. It opened to reveal the glass elevator. The climbed aboard and the door shut. They rode it up and were soon exploring the sixty-second floor.

They found a man in an office.

"And who might you be?" he asked, then realized something. "You must all be ah…hem. I'm Domino, the Mayor of Midgar." He sighed. "I'm Mayor in name only, as the city in its entirety is actually run by Shinra Inc." he looked at his desk. "My only real job is to keep watch of Shinra's documents. I mean, me, the Mayor is nothing more than a librarian."

He was quiet then looked at them. "I take it you want to get upstairs?"

At the nods of the group the Mayor smirked. "Tell you what, if you can guess the password, I'll give you my keycard." He smiled at their disbelieving looks.

"That's right, you guess the password and you get my keycard."

He smirked. "Get it on the first try and I'll even throw in something special."

Naruto and the others asked for some time to think about it and the mayor nodded.

"Just let me know when you want to give it a try."

The group slipped from the office and were stopped by the Mayor's assistant, Hart.

**AN: Another chapter. I wish folks would stop complaining about the length of chapters. They range from six to ten pages, no less. With the amount of stories I do, if I went more it would mean I take away from the others. I had the poll asking about which people preferred and you all chose to keep all my stories going instead of longer chapters with me working only on a couple. **

**PS: This is my last posting until after new year. Hope you all have a nice holiday however you celebrate and enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 17

(Shinra Headquarters, 62nd Floor)

Naruto took a deep breath"Um, hello?"

The man was leaning against the wall just outside the door and smirked. "My name is Hart. I take it you just spoke with the Mayor?"

Naruto shrugged.

Barret looked at him. "Fool said he'd give us a password."

"A password?" Hart said. "Oh, I get it." He said with a smirk. "He's got way too much time on his hands. But you can't blame him. Everything in Midgar is controlled by President Shinra." Hart adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps I can help you?"

Naruto and the others shared a look. "Sure, why not." The whisker marked blond finally said.

Hart smiled. "Great. As a public servant it's my job to serve the needs of the people." He stood a bit straighter. "For five hundred Gil, I'll give you a hint."

"WHAT?!?" Barret exploded. "For a couple of words. That's robbery! Forget it!"

Hart shrugged. "I see. Then I guess that's that." Not at all bothered by Barret's tone. "Good luck finding it on your own then." Hart said returning to leaning against the wall. He smirked. "If you still can't find it, I'll be waiting right here." His smirk grew. "Ready to tell you at anytime."

Naruto and Cloud grabbed Barret before the big man could pummel the information from Hart. Naruto leaned in while Tifa blocked Hart's view. "Remember where we are. Control yourself." He hissed.

Barret shrugged Cloud's grip off and glared at Naruto before taking several steps away.

"We'll just look around then for a bit." Tifa said following the three men, ignoring the "Good luck." Taunt from Hart.

XX

They began their search taking a left after leaving the mayor's office and Hart. They came up to a corridor on the right and took it. "Look." Tifa said.

The sign by the door read

**Shinra Inc.**

**Peace Preservation/**

**Weapon Development **

**Research Library**

"Talk about contradictions." Naruto muttered. Tifa noticed he had swapped out the claws and was holding a wicked looking knife, another was strapped to his hip.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Huh?" he followed her gaze to the red bladed knife in his hand. "Oh, this is Assassin and this is Valiant."

"How many weapons are you carrying kid?" Barret asked.

"Enough." Naruto said.

"The knives." Tifa prompted.

"What? Oh, they were a gift from one of my uncles. He's a treasure hunter. Assassin has the ability to cast Death at random times and Valiant…" Naruto paused as he remembered what Locke told him about the knife.

(Flashback)

"Yes sir, this little baby helped me and your parents on numerous times. Celes got me to switch up to other weapons, but Valiant she'll grow with you and the stronger you become, the stronger she becomes." Locke said putting a bandanna on Naruto's head. "Now, when your folks ask what we did this weekend, what will you say?"

"We sat around studying." Six year old Naruto said as Locke and him were hanging by a rope over some ruins.

"That's right. No need to worry them about us exploring the caves near Narshe."

Both smirked as they descended into the depths.

(End Flashback)

"So both blades are enchanted and were gifts." He said sheathing the blade on his forearm.

Naruto entered the room and saw rows and rows of bookcases.

Cloud picked up a book from the first shelf and read it aloud.

"Ten. Materia Production and its military uses." He said.

Barret grabbed one. "Five. Reactor Construction Chart." He said.

Tifa at the next row picked up one. "Fourteen. Heideggar's Shinra Peace Keeping Law." She read as Naruto looked at the shelf and grabbed a book as well.

"Four. Ranks and extended use of Mako weaponry." He looked at Tifa. "People actually read this stuff?"

She nodded. "Scientists and inventors."

"I invent, but I don't care about what does it, just as long as it works."

Barret went to another shelf. "Seven. Economic report, Anti-Shinra activities." He looked confused and the others agreed.

Cloud joined him and grabbed a book. "Two. Plan for new land weapons." His mako green eyes looked at the others.

"Lets see what's in the next room over." Narut suggested.

They exited and looked at the sign by the door.

**Shinra Inc.**

**Space Division**

**Research Library**

Their search turned up more books and files.

Sixteen: Modern Histroy of Midgar Space Program Vol. 1

Seventeen: Modern History of Midgar Space Program Vol. 2

One: Results of failed space mission "YA-79"

Two: Economic Report: Space Division Program

Six: Shinra Rocket Space Travel

Three: Special Peace Keeping Law

They left the room in disgust and Tifa led them back towards the lifts where they saw another sign.

**Shinra Inc.**

**Urban Development **

**Research Library**

Barret groaned as they entered. "Not more books."

Naruto smirked. "This is nothing. Figaro's got whole towers filled with books and scrolls from all over the world."

They found more titles.

Two: Problems with Plate Construction in Midgar

Eight: New Plans for Urban planning

One: Biological characteristics of the Ancients

Four: Midgar City Map Sectors 0-4

Nine: Midgar City Map Sectors 5-8

Three: An illustrated Guide to city planning

They left for the next room and Barret put his foot down. "I'm not looking at any more books. And you can't make me."

Naruto shrugged glancing at the sign the big man was leaning against.

**Shinra Inc.**

**Scientific Research Library**

"Guard the door, we won't be long." Naruto said patting him on the shoulder and was followed in by Tifa and Cloud.

Again more books that made them wonder what went on here.

Six: Data on experimental animals near Midgar

Four: The Jenova Project.

Fourteen: The Ancients in History

Three: File on Dr. Gast, Biologist

Eight: Final Evolutionary Stages in land dwelling life

Seven: Diminishing Mako Energy and Planet movements

"You get any of this?" Naruto asked either person with him.

Both Cloud and Tifa shook their heads. "And some of this stuff I think belongs in personnel." Tifa said holding up the Dr. Gast file.

Cloud held his head, his hand on the Jenova file. "This stuff is too weird."

They left, Barret joining them, he was making adjustments to his arm and followed them back to the Mayor's office.

"You know something?" Tifa asked Naruto.

"A hunch." The blond said. They passed Hart and stepped into the office. Domino looked up. "Got it? Then tell me."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought. "Best."

Tifa and the others looked on as Domino grinned and did a weird sort of victory dance.

"God, I love the sound of that!" he said with a huge grin. "BEST!!! I am the best…ME!!! No matter what anyone else says, you'd better believe it." He continued on for another moment then stopped. "Okay, here take it." Domino said handing them his keycard. They saw **65** on it.

"I never thought you'd get it on the first try." Domino admitted. "Just shows you don't know a book by just its cover. Here take this for a job well done."

He handed Naruto an Elemental Materia.

He caught the look on the others faces and smiled. "Why would I do something like this, you ask?" he grinned. "To mess with them of course. Shinra's been torturing me forever. Now go on up there and really make them suffer." He said waving a hand dismissively. That ought to make us even."

He started to laugh, a bit insanely indicating he'd been here far too long.

They left, Naruot handed the new Materia to Tifa. "I have enough of my own."

He watched as she nodded and watched as it melded into her gloves, suppressing a shudder, it still creeped him out how materia bonded with people, weapons and armor.

They passed Hart and returned to the elevator. "We're getting closer." Barret said with a confident grin.

"Yeah, just as long you don't have to read to win." Naruto taunted.

Barret clenched his fist and muttered a few curse words at the blond who ignored him and went to the lift controls.

"Hey floors sixty-three to the sixty-fifth are lit up." Naruto said after inserting the keycard.

"We don't know where they have Aerith." Tifa said. "Well need to check each."

Naruto nodded at the logic and pressed the button for the sixty-third floor.

The ride was short and soon they exited the lift. "I'm really not liking this place." Barret muttered.

"How did you guess the password?" Cloud finally asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Just something he'd said and how the office and those libraries were laid out." Naruto said with a shrug.

Cloud narrowed his eyes as the other blond looked around. "This way…I think." Naruto said.

They headed to the right and entered a door.

"Hey, give me the keycard." Tifa said and Naruto handed it to her. She slipped in the slot.

"**Beep…beep…beep. Verifying Keycard."** The computer voice said.

"**Level B employee verified. You are permitted to open doors on this level up to three times."**

Tifa and the others remained quiet, but exchanged looks.

"**Blip…if you receive an item coupon, remember to exchange it for an item. WARNING: Refrain from entering the air conditioning ducts recklessly, they are very dangerous."**

Naruto and the others left the computer room and followed the corridor. They came upon a door.

"Well?" the blond asked.

"Only three times…does that mean in and out or just in?" Barret asked confused.

"It means we can enter and leave a room once." Cloud said.

"Aerith could be here somewhere." Tifa said.

Naruto slid the card in the reader and the door hissed open. "Let's go." He said stepping in, a hand resting on Assassin's handle.

The found a corridor and went right where they found another door. They entered a room and Naruto sighed.

"A coupon." He said slipping it into a pocket.

"Hey, an air-duct." Barret said.

"Might as well."

"It could be dangerous." Tifa said recalling the computers warning.

"Yeah, but we're in Shinra Headquarters, isn't that dangerous as is?" Naruto asked as Barret ripped the cover off. Naruto went first, followed by Tifa, Cloud and Barret came last.

"Ugh. Tight fit." The big man complained as they crawled several feet. "At least it stays the same size." Naruto said, his enhanced eyes seeing clearly as if it was daylight.

They followed it to the left and when they were face with either going straight several feet, or taking a left turn, Naruto asked the others.

"Don't care, move." Barret said from the back.

"Go left." Tifa said.

Naruto did as he was told leading them, their breathing sounding loud in the confined space.

They slid out and Naruto picked up another coupon in what appeared to be a storage room. They left the room and Naruto used the keycard the third time to enter a small room. He sighed and picked up a discarded coupon and looked around. "And that was three." He muttered.

"Back to the storage room and the air-ducts." He said.

Barret groaned. "What do I look like to you?"

"Someone that will get his big behind in the air-duct or he can wait to be rescued by a Shinra security team." Naruto said climbing in. Barret watched Tifa enter.

"My butts not big." The gunman muttered as he followed last again.

Once more in the duct's Naruto took a left and they landed in the computer room.

"A circle." Barret groused.

Naruto was messing with the computer.

"**Bing…Bing…"**

Naruto put the coupons on the scanner. He read the options and smirked.

A moment later a hatch in front of the computer opened and he pulled out a Star Pendant, a four-slot option for weapons and a materia orb.

"What the hell?" Barret asked as Naruto gathered the items and smirked. "Never pass up a chance to get free goodies." The blond said handing the four-slot item to Cloud who looked at him.

"Add it to your sword. You can equip more Materia to it making it stronger." He said to the former soldier.

Naruto handed the materia orb to Barret and the Star Pendant to Tifa.

"Its safe to say that Aerith isn't on this floor."

They headed back to the lift and headed for the sixty-fourth floor.

XX

(64th Floor)

Exiting the lift they stopped.

"Isn't this the gym or whatever?" Barret asked.

"Yeah. Split up. Look around and pick up anything useful…especially keycards." Naruto said heading down a corridor.

Naruto smirked finding a locker room. He moved around, picking locks with ease and he had to thank Locke for teaching him thief skills while he was younger.

He found a couple of phoenix downs, some potions, even a some gil.

He turned hearing the door and saw Tifa looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Your acting like a thief she said."

Naruto smirked. "Treasure Hunter. And I'm liberating items we'll probably need later on. You find anything?"

She shook her head. "Out of shape men trying to work out, and making passes at me."

"Should I kill them?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Naruto went back to opening lockers. "If your going to stand there, help." He said as he found more gil and and Ether."

"You'd think they don't trust people." Naruto said wiggling his eyes at Tifa.

"Must be they've heard a thief is on the loose."

"Can't be me. I'm a treasure hunter and bartender." He said.

"I just don't understand you." Tifa said.

Naruto shrugged. "I had numerous aunts and uncles who taught me all they knew. I learned how to gamble, to dance, to swordfight. Various styles of martial arts, some ninja skills. I learned to draw pictures and play musical instruments. How to disarm traps and dig archeological sites. I can use numerous weapons and know how to treat a lady." Naruto searched a couple more lockers ignoring wallets and clothes.

He went to another row, Tifa followed him. He opened a locker and paused. "A megaphone?" he shot her a look and she shrugged. "Bah, this won't help." He put it back.

Looking at the lockers Naruto closed the bag of holding and snuck out, taking Tifa's hand in his, not seeing the slight blush as he pulled her along.

She admired his sneaking skills. Hearing something, he ducked into a room, that was a shower.

"Eep." Tifa said.

"Relax." Naruto said holding her from behind to keep her still as someone passed. "Its out of order. Look." He pointed and she saw the sign and relaxed.

"Are you trying to give me a hint about something?" she asked.

"What?" He grinned. "You need a shower?"

she smacked his arm and he rubbed it. "First…Ow! Second, we all could use one. But I'll wash your back if you wash mine." Naruto offered wiggling his eyebrows.

Tifa blushed neon red and fumbled what to say.

They left the room, Naruto holding her hand and stalked down the corridor where they found another room with numerous cots.

"Assholes." Naruto saw Barret and Cloud were both taking naps.

Locking the door, he turned the light on indicating the room was filled up. He looked at Tifa. "Might as well." He said gesturing to an empty bunk. "Spirits know we could use it."

Tifa nodded, she had to admit to herself that she was tired. The stairs and the battles and searching were nerve wracking.

"I'll take watch." Naruto offered as Tifa stretched out for a nap, her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, her last sight was Naruto sitting watching the door.

XX

"…ake ..p!"

Tifa blinked and opened her eyes to see Naruto inches from her face. "Wake up." He said nudging her shoulder. He spoke quietly. "You've had four hours. We need to get going."

She nodded as she blinked sleep from her eyes and saw him rousing Barret and Cloud, but not as nice or gently like he'd done for her.

Tifa had to admit the nap had her revitalized. The others were on their feet and she pulled her boots and gloves on. At her look Naruto smirked. "I took them off. You were looking uncomfortable."

She nodded in thanks. "Next floor." She said. Naruto nodded.

They headed back to the elevator and the next floor, and whatever else they would find in Shinra's Headquarters.

**AN: Another chapter down. Next time sixty-fifth floor and above.**


	18. Chapter 18

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 18

(Shinra Headquarters, 65th Floor)

Naruto looked around at the decadence of the floor and led them straight into a room across from the elevator.

"Whoa." He said as the lights came on.

Tifa, Barret and Cloud looked just as stunned.

"It's a model of Midgar." Tifa said.

Barret had a look of disgust. "Born from mako, sucked right out of the earth."

The looked at the mako green model and looked around and found nothing more of interest left the room.

Searching they found a box labeled "Midgar Parts."

Shaking his head he snapped his fingers. "Did any of you notice that the model looked like it was missing parts?"

Tifa thought and shrugged. Barret grunted and Cloud looked at him like he was insane.

Naruto took the parts back to the room where the model was and pulling them out looked around matching them up and finding where they went he snapped them into place. Somewhere there was a click that sounded rather loud, indicating something on the floor had opened up.

Cloud cocked his head to the side. "Did you all hear that?" at their nods he mentioned what Naruto had thought.

The explored some more and found more parts. Tifa took them to the room and found where they went and inserted them. Another click was heard and she stepped out of the room and saw the others nod.

"The floor is a puzzle." Naruto muttered.

Barret came out of the first room and brought more parts. Another click was heard and Cloud went back to the second room and came back with more parts which were added to the model.

Naruto was searching another room when he heard the click and opening the box smirked.

Taking the parts back Tifa smiled as she went off to search next, but stopped as three centipede like creatures came out of the vents.

"Ew."

Naruto drew Valiant and Assassin and leapt into battle with Tifa.

The three creatures that had to be at least fourteen feet long stood no chance against the pair as Naruto stabbed one with Assassin. He heard it and smirked as the creature dissolved into fireflies and vanished.

Tifa beat the hell out of the second one, her fists driving it back and a spinning kick from her destroyed it as it dissolved as well.

The last one the pair double teamed, Naruto struck with Valiant and Tifa with an axe kick. The creature gave up and dissolved, its death had been quick.

Tifa picked up the few gil they left behind and slipped them into her pouch. "Easy as pie."

Naruto watched as she stretched, her white shirt pulling if possible even tighter over her chest. He slapped a hand over his nose and turned away muttering "Pervert" over and over in his head.

When he turned Tifa had already gone and Naruto sighed. He turned to start his own explorations but saw Cloud glaring at him, his Mako eyes nearly glowing. "What the hell?" Naruto muttered.

During his search he found a keycard for the **66****th**floor. Pocketing it he looked around and returned to the lobby.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

The others shook their heads. "Well its good I found this." Naruto said holding up the keycard.

Tifa smirked. "The nearest room to the lobby and we ignored it."

They all entered the lift, Naruto noticed Cloud put himself between himself and Tifa.

Slipping the card into the controls he entered the controls for the sixty-sixth floor.

XX

(Shinra Headquarters 66th Floor)

The doors opened to a lot of red carpet. Naruto led then to the left.

"Quick, this way." He said as they heard a patrol coming. "We can fight." Barret said.

"Not yet. There's a time to fight, and a time to run." Naruto grabbed Tifa's hand and led her down a corridor, forcing Cloud and Barret to follow.

They came to a cross corridor.

"Aw, shit." Naruto said hearing guards coming from that way as well. He looked around wildly and seeing a door shoved Tifa in and was followed by the others.

"Na-ru-to!" Tifa hissed. "This is the men's bathroom!"

"Shhh!"

Barret locked the door indicating it was occupied.

"Now what genius?" he said.

Naruto looked around and saw the vent in the ceiling. "Up." He said stepping onto the toilet seat.

"That is so gross." Tifa said reaching between Naruto's legs and flushing the toilet.

He looked down and several thoughts passed through his head as her arm brushed a place he wished she wouldn't and secretly was wishing she would do again.

Shaking himself he pushed the vent grate aside, not seeing the blush on Tifa's face as she realized what she'd just done and what was right in front of her face. She was thankful only the two of them were in the stall, she'd hate to think of what Cloud and Barret would say.

"Boost me." Naruto said and Tifa shaking her head, cupped her hand and Naruto leapt up into the ventilation ducts.

He must have backed up or something cause his head appeared and he reached down offering his hand to Tifa. He looked over at Barret and Cloud. "Wait here. We'll look around and be back."

Before they could complain, Tifa took his hand and was dragged into the vent. Barret looked at Cloud. "You ever get the feeling we're being treated like children?"

Cloud said nothing, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink. His mako eyes looking at the duct.

XX

They crawled along. "You ever notice they make these vents big enough to crawl in?" Naurto asked and his eyes landed on the in his opinion perfect ass in front of him.

Tifa looked over her shoulder. "No kidding. I would never make a vent this big." She then saw he was dazed. "What?"

Naruto shook his head and looked down. He backed up a bit and held a finger to his lips.

Tifa managed to turn around and settled in across from him.

"That is a lot of corporate suits." She whispered and Naruto nodded as they looked down into the boardroom.

Below they were talking.

"Reeve, give your report."

"Yes sir. We've gotten the damage estimates of Sector 7." He said pausing. "Considering all those factories were already set up, plus all the investments, the damage estimate comes up to be around ten billion Gil."

Mutters from around the table, but Reeve ignores them and continues. "The estimated cost of rebuilding Sector 7 is…"

The man at the head of the table, is the President. "We're not rebuilding." He said, his fingers interlocked before him.

"WHAT?" Reeve looked shocked.

President Shinra spoke calmly as if discussing the weather. "We're leaving Sector 7 as it is." He smirked then. "And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

Reeve looks stunned. "Then…the Ancients?"

President Shinra smirked. "The promised land will soon be ours." He looked thoughtful a moment. "I want you to raise the mako rates fifteen percent in every area."

One of the suits looked excited.

"Rate hike! Rate Hike! Tra, la, la! Please include our space program in the budget!" the man next to the president said bouncing up and down in joy.

"Easy Palmer. Get a hold of yourself." Reeve said, his voice barely containing his disgust at the man next to the president.

The president spoke up. "Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase.

Palmer stood on his chair doing a very disturbing dance. "Oh yeah."

"Sir, if you raise the rates like that, the people will begin to loose confidence in our leadership." Reeve said trying to be rational.

Shinra waved him off. "It will be alright. People are sheep and need a firm hand is all. The ignorant citizens won't loose confidence. They'll come to trust Shinra Inc. even more.

The large man with a beard and wearing a suit laughed at this. Reeve shook his head. "Heidegger, we need to focus."

Heidegger shook his head. "Don't you get it Reeve?" the big man said. "After all, we're the one's who saved Sector 7 from Avalanche.

Tifa and Naruto in the vent both thought the same thing. _That dirty fat bastard!_

Their attention went back to the conference room as a man wearing a lab coat entered.

Shinra spoke up. "Hojo, how is the girl?"

Hojo stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ilfana. But for now the difference is eighteen percent."

Shinra frowned. "How long will the research take?"

Hojo chuckled. "About one hundred and twenty years. Its probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too for that matter."

Hojo turned away from the table and took several steps towards the door. "That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time."

Shinra looked at the scientist. "What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?"

Hojo looked thoughtful and was heard muttering to himself.

"That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong…and yet has her weaknesses." Hojo kept muttering to himself and nodding rapidly with whatever was in his mind.

Shinra stood. "This concludes our meeting." The others started to leave, but a woman in a red dress, Scarlet stopped and sniffed the air. "Something stinks."

Once they were gone Naruto looked at Tifa. "They were talking about Aerith…right?"

"Probably." Tifa said.

Naruto nodded. "Let's follow 'em."

He managed to turn around in the vent shaft and started crawling back the way they'd come. Tifa followed and her eyes went to the butt in front of her. _He does have a nice butt. Toned and muscular…_

Snapping her thoughts to the task they made it back to the bathroom, with Naruto dropping down first and then helping Tifa, catching her around the waist as she dropped, her hands rested on his shoulders and he held her up for a moment.

"Well?" Barret said breaking the moment.

Naruto shook his head and put Tifa down before leaping off the toilet himself.

The pair explained everything they heard about Aerith, ignoring the Sector 7 stuff for now.

"So we follow the science geek." Barret said.

XX

They snuck out of the bathroom and followed the corridor past the conference room. Naruto peered around the corner and saw the white lab coat of Hojo walking slowly. He held up a hand for the others to be quiet. They snuck down the corridor listening for patrols and they opened the door Hojo had entered.

"Stairs." He said and went up them.

Behind him Barret asking if they could take the elevator instead. The others ignored him and followed Naruto up the stairs, slowly keeping to the shadows as they could see Hojo at the top and exit the door.

"Sixty-seventh floor." Naruto said. "There wasn't access with the elevator." He said over his shoulder as he recalled the controls.

"I remember him." Barret said once they reached the top.

"That Hojo guy, he's in charge of Shinra's Science Department." Barret said recalling something. "Hey, Cloud, don't you know him?"

The spiky haired blond shook his head. "This is the first time I've actually ever seen him." He looked at the door. "So that's what he looks like." He muttered, but the others heard him.

The said nothing as Naruto led them out into a long curving corridor.

They encountered a weird creature. It was balanced on a single tire and the larger metal body looked like a suit of armor.

"Quietly." Naruto hissed drawing Assassin and leaping into the air.

Tifa rushed in and punched it, making it skid back a couple feet. Naruto came down and avoided the spike like blades and slammed Assassin into it.

He saw he did some damage, but Assassin's special feature didn't activate.

He back flipped away as it tried to hit him.

Barret took aim.

"NO!"

Naruto was surprised as the gunfire was rather muffled. The big man grinned. "I ain't stupid. Silence spell on the arm."

Naruto watched as the shots connected and Cloud rushed in, the Buster Sword was low and he sliced upwards.

The weird creature dissolved into fireflies and Naruto sighed. Tifa smirked and posed. "Aren't we good?"

Naruto swallowed and gave her look, seeing the smirk on her face.

_She knows what she's doing._ Naruto thought and went to pick up the items the creature left behind. A Carbon Bangle and some gil. He pocketed the Gil and tossed the Bangle to Cloud. "Equip that genius." He said and stepped away.

Tifa walked up. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head. "I just got a feeling in my gut." He said. "Let's move. The sooner we get Aerith, the sooner we can get the hell out of here. This place…it brings back memories."

Naruto had seen the Empire's factory and palace, and he had to admit the feeling he was getting from this place brought to mind the tales of the Magitek Factory his mother and the other told him about.

The entered the lab and stopped in shock at the door. There was Hojo, but Aerith wasn't in the tank before the scientist.

They heard someone coming up behind them and they dove behind some equipment just as the door they had entered opened and a man in a suit entered.

"Is this today's specimen?"

Hojo nodded. "Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level." The scientist instructed. The suit nodded and left. Naruto peeked around as Hojo was muttering the figure in the tank.

"My precious specimen…" he stared at the tank a bit more before turning to leave, Naruto pushing the others back and they waited as the man hobbled out and the door hissed shut.

They moved further into the lab, getting a good look at what was in the tank. "A lion?" Naruto asked.

Tifa approached the tank. "Precious specimen?" she asked leaning closer to the glass.

She looked over her shoulder at Naruto. "Do you think that means he plans to use it for a biological experiment?"

Naruto stepped closer. It had red fur and a darker mane, it was facing away from them currently. He turned to say something but sound that Cloud was staring at a crate with a door.

"Jenova." Cloud muttered peering inside, then stepped back from the container shaking his head and covering his ears.

Naruto saw the others were still looking at the creature in the tube, unaware that their teammate was suffering. Cloud went to his knees and was shaking.

Tifa and Barret turned hearing the sound of knees hitting the floor and saw Cloud's state.

"Jenova…Sephiroth's…so…they brought it here." Cloud was muttering and Naruto thanked the Aeons/Espers for giving him a clue ahead of time. But it wasn't time to act yet.

"Dude, snap out of it." He said.

Cloud sat back and stared at the crate.

"Cloud, be strong. We need you." Tifa said standing over her childhood friend.

Mako green eyes looked up at her. "Did you see it?" he asked.

Barret looked baffled and looked around. "See what?"

"It's moving. Still alive" Cloud said, his eyes on the crate, his mind trying to pull up answers.

Barret stepped over the blond and peered into the crate. "Where the FUCK is it's head?" the big man stepped away and looked at Cloud. "This whole thing is stupid. Let's keep goin'."

Naruto thought it best to let the others deal with Cloud for now. his blue eyes went back to the tank. Tifa meanwhile helped Cloud back to his feet patting him on the back in encouragement.

"Naruto, come on." Tifa called and nodded following past the sealed creature. He couldn't understand what was bothering him about it, but he knew if he waited the answers would reveal themselves.

He followed the others to the back of the room and found another door.

Entering the room Cloud smashed a turret, and Tifa found a chest with a materia.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Naruto took it and held it. "A Poison materia." He said handing it to her. "Equip it."

"Man, how do you do that?" Barret asked.

Naruto grinned and focused. A moment later he held a materia in his hand. "It allows me to scan items and enemies." He focused and reabsorbed the stone. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where the hell did you get all the materia you have?" Barret asked.

"Here and there." Naruto said with a grin as Tifa absorbed the materia she'd found.

"Oh…Bio." She said. Naruto nodded. "It might be dirty, but it is needed at times."

"Over here." Cloud called.

They found an elevator and took it up. "We've lost the whack job." Barret said.

"Shush." Naruto said as they entered another lab.

"AERITH!" Barret said and they saw a tank to the left of the room.

"Aerith? Is that her name?"

They looked around and saw Hojo on a catwalk.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Cloud stepped forward. "We're taking Aerith back, and your not going to stop us."

Hojo snarled. "Outsiders…"

Barret smirked. "Shoulda noticed it earlier you…"

"There's so many frivolous things in this world." Hojo said cutting off Barret who is pointing his gun-arm at him. "Are you going to kill me?" the scientist shook his head. "I don't think you should. The equipment in here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operate it? Hmmm?"

Cloud's fist clenched. Naruto was inching along the side of the room to get closer to Aerith.

Hojo laughed. "That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves." He looked to the side. "Now, bring in the specimen!"

The man in the suit they'd seen earlier was at the controls. In the large tank where Aerith was, the four legged beast was brought up from below right near Aerith.

Hojo smiled seeing them in the same space.

"NARUTO! TIFA! HELP!" Aerith said leaning against the glass.

Cloud and the others joined Naruto on the platform, putting themselves between Hojo and the container.

Cloud turned and snarled at Hojo. "What do you think you're doin'?"

The scientist smirked. "Why lending a helping hand to an endangered species. Both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help, all these animals will disappear.

Tifa turned to look at him. "Animal? That's a terrible thing to say! Aerith is a human being!"

"Your gonna pay!" Barret said keeping his gun-arm aimed at the scientist.

"Naruto!" Tifa said as the blond was looking for a way to open the container. "Barret…can your bullets crack this?"

the big man looked at the whisker marked blond and then at the tank. "Awright! Step back!" he warned the others.

"NO! Stop!" Hojo called out and took a step towards them.

Barret opened fire and the machine started to glow. Hojo pushed past Barret and leaned against the glass.

"What have you done? My precious specimens!"

Hojo entered the commands on the door release and no sooner than he did that, then the four legged beast leapt out and drove him to the floor.

**AN: I know a cliffhanger.**

**Anyone else think that from the way Hojo was talking that he was thinking of having Red and Aerith have sex? My girlfriend read the screen several times as I played and she came to that conclusion. Talk about a furry fetish. Anyway, do they rescue Aerith? Find out next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

Fantasy's Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor anything from Final Fantasy series. If I did then it would be cool and I wouldn't be eating cheap walmart food.

Chapter 19

(Shinra Headquarters, 68th Floor, Hojo's Lab)

"Now's our chance to get Aerith out of here." Cloud said. Naruto was watching the red furred wolf-lion as it stood atop Hojo.

"Now's our chance, grab Aerith." Naruto yells and Cloud pulls her out of the machine.

"Tifa!" the flower girl yells as the bartender turned freedom fighter hugs her. "Its okay. We've got you." Tifa said.

Aerith looks at Barret and Cloud. "Thank you all." She said. She saw Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The elevator is moving." He says and the others watch him put away the knives he'd used and pull out the crossbow he'd shown them earlier.

Naruto made some adjustments and made sure he had the cartridge loaded properly and that it had the seals so that it had unlimited ammo. It had taken him years and several of his father's lab tables before he learned seals properly.

He next checked the sniper sight he'd built onto it and smirked as the materia aided weapon cycled into action and the first bolt was loaded. _Heh, who knew adding Materia to this would be even cooler._ The blond thought of the adjustments he'd made to the auto-crossbow design his father had made long ago.

He thumbed the auto-fire switch instead of single shot and smirked. "Ready."

The lion-wolf creature let up on Hojo and turned to look as well. The mad scientist crawled back and perched on his elbows.

"This is no ordinary specimen. This one is a very ferocious specimen!" Hojo had a mad look in his eyes.

Naruto and the others watched the area they'd just rescued Aerith from. So when a new voice spoke to them they jumped.

"He's rather strong, I'll help you out with him."

Tifa was looking at the lion-wolf and blinked. "I-It just talked!"

Naruto turned and he swore it was smiling as it looked right at Tifa. "I'll talk as much as you want later, Miss."

Cloud backed away from the container and the raising elevator swinging his Buster sword around in front. "We'll take care of that monster."

"Someone will need to take Aerith someplace safe." Naruto said. "She's not a fighter."

The flower girl glared at him, but the whisker marked blond had worse looks from his mother and aunts growing up. His look back at her had her sigh and nod.

"Tifa can take her." Cloud said speaking up.

"Tifa." Naruto said and saw her jaw tighten. "I'm counting on you to keep Aerith safe."

"You're sending me away from a fight." She said.

"I'm trusting you to protect Aerith." Naruto countered. "We all know Barret's a big cry baby, and Spike here…"

Naruto said tipping his head towards Cloud and Barret leaving his thoughts hanging in the air. "Please." He said getting close to her. "I'll make it up to you."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"I don't know. Anything you want."

Tifa smiled at that. "I'll hold you to it." She said taking Aerith's arm. "Come on Aerith. Let the boys play. We can save them later." She said and Aerith was dragged away with an "eep!"

"What's your name?" Cloud asked the lion-wolf.

The creature was sitting on its haunches. "Hojo named me Red XIII. A name with no meaning whatsoever to me call me whatever you wish." It growled.

Cloud nodded in understanding while Barret was adjusting his gun arm. Naruto stepped back next to Red XIII with a smirk.

"Get ready!" Cloud yelled as Red and Barret joined him in the front row while Naruto took up a position.

Red let out a growl. "Sample H5012." He identified the bigger creature. "Yeah, and what are these little things?" Barret asked of the smaller bug like creatures between them and the large sample.

"OPT-Samples." Red growled.

"I'll help sword boy with them. You and whisker boy aim at H5012."

"Who put you in charge man?" Barret asked.

"Barret shut the fuck up and open fire!" Naruto growled as he took aim and fired even as Cloud and Red moved in for close range combat with the bug like samples.

The sounds of Barret's gun filled the lap and Naruto smirked as nearly forty crossbow bolts slammed into the monster.

Cloud's Buster Blade swings and connects dissecting a bug sample while the spiky haired blond is aware and avoids the tentacles from the red armored H5012, leaping and ducking. Red rushes forward and sinks his fangs into one then leaps back to avoid getting hit.

Naruto takes aim and fires another round at H5012. Barret's arm sends another burst of bullets and Naruto can tell they are doing a bit of damage.

He pulls a materia and melds it with the crossbow. "Suck it!" he snarls and fires another round of crossbow bolts. He smirks as this time they have something extra and H5012 is rocked as the bolts explode with the spell FIRE and it staggers back.

"What the hell man?" Barret asks.

"Equipped materia, each bolt is basically a level one fire spell." He said and leapt away as the specimen attacked. He and Barret separated while Cloud and Red were still dealing with the samples.

XX

Tifa dragged Aerith out of the way, but kept an eye open in case the boys needed help.

"So, you and Naruto?" Aerith asked. They didn't get much of a chance to talk last time.

Tifa looked at the flower girl. "Me and Naruto what?"

"A couple. I see the way you look at each other." Aertih said with a soft smile.

Tifa thinks about it. "I wouldn't mind. We have been flirting something fierce since…"

"Oh, gossip. Share!" Aerith said clasping her hands in front of her giving Tifa a pleading look.

Tifa was saved from answering as there was an explosion.

"OH IT'S ON NOW BITCH!" she heard Barret and saw Naruto leap high into the air and rain death down on the creature while Barret was using one of his big attacks. He called it "Big shot" and she had to admit it was as he shot a huge blast from his gun.

They saw it tear a section out of the specimen's side. Naruto's crossbow bolts exploded with mini-fireballs dealing more damage and drove it right at Cloud who hits it with his "Cross-Slash" attack.

They watch as the creature dissolves into little fireflies and vanish.

Naruto gives her a huge grin and a V sign as he shoulders the crossbow.

Cloud spins his sword and Barret crosses his arms while the lion-wolf licks its front paw as if this was nothing.

"He is cute." Aerith had to agree, and she wanted to kiss him again.

_What's stopping me? Its not like he or I are attached to anyone._ She thought. Her eyes went to Cloud who looked rather smug at their victory. _It might have been, but we're no longer children._

XX

Naruto put the auto-crossbow away and brought out Ultima once again. He found some Gil as well as some tranquilizers in the remains of the experiment that hadn't dissolved yet.

They also found some potions and they added them to the bag of holding. _Greatest thing in the world, a black hole that you can store everything in._ he thought.

Adjusting the magical sword Naruto looked at the others as Aerith and Tifa rejoined them.

"You alright?" Naruto asked. Tifa smiled and nodded.

"Aerith was it?" Cloud asked. "Are you okay?"

Tifa snorted seeing her childhood friend looking at the flower girl. "She seems fine, doesn't she Cloud, in more ways than one."

Tifa had to choke on her laughter as Cloud blinked and looked like he was fighting a blush. Aerith had no such choice as her cheeks flared red.

Red decided to speak up about the near breeding attempt by Hojo. "I have a right to chose too. I don't like two legged things, or the thought of mating with them."

Naruto made a "snerking" sound at the thought of mating with Tifa and the images it put in his mind.

"Yo, what the hell are you?" Barret asked the lion-wolf creature. "I am what you see. It's actually difficult to answer." Red said. "You probably have a hundred questions, but this really isn't the place to do this. We should get out of here. I'll lead the way." Red said offering.

Aerith looked around. "You all came for me?" she asked in surprise. Her eyes landed on Cloud and took in his clothes. "You came for me?"

Before anyone especially Cloud could answer Red leapt from the low catwalk and landed next to Aerith who let out an "Eeep!"

"I apologize for what happened back there." Red said looking up at the flower girl. "I was merely trying to throw Hojo off guard."

Barret's grumbling was heard by all. "Now that the girl is saved, we have no reason to be here, lets get the hell outta here!"

Naruto was waiting, wanting to see how the others would react, so consider him surprised when Tifa managed to sneak up on him and touch his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her.

"You okay?" she asked, her wine colored eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. I just stood back and shoot at it with my auto-crossbow." Naruto said with a grin.

"If you two are done mooning over one another we got a plan." Barret said breaking into their moment. Naruto sighed as Tifa removed her hand and they faced the others.

"With six of us, we'd make too much of a target." Cloud said. "We'll be noticed. We need to break up into two groups."

Naruto nodded. "Less chance of drawing attention."

The teams were decided. Naruto and Tifa would be joined by Red, while Aerith had agreed to go with Barret and Cloud.

Naruto gave her some materia and had her work on the few spells. "She'll support you two lummoxes. Just remember your responsible for her." He said looking at Barret and Cloud. "Or this rescue would be the shortest one in history."

Naruto gave her a staff. "Remember, this is for self defense, let them do the fighting."

"Running away is a life saver." Tifa said. Naruto nodded. "You can outrun them and leave them to die." He gave Cloud a grin. "No one would miss either I'm sure."

"Fuck you." Barret said as he checked his gun arm.

"No thanks, you're not my type." Naruto said getting a laugh from Aerith.

"We'll go first." Tifa said to Cloud. "Meet us at the sixty-sixth floor elevator."

Cloud nodded. "Be careful Teef." He said looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Tifa smiled. "I'll be fine. I've got Naruto with me and Red looked like a solid fighter."

She turned to walk away.

"Don't be late." Red said before turning to go.

"Yeah. You do remember where the elevator is, don't you?" Naruto teased. Barret teased by shaking his gun arm at him. "Its on the sixty-sixth floor whiskers. Get out of here. And don't forget…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, we're sneaking." Naruto reminded the big black man before he ran off with the others leaving Cloud, Barret and Aerith alone.

The sound of something being knocked over drew their attention and Cloud took off for an upper catwalk where they found a man in a suit.

"NO! Please don't kill me!" he begged. "I only did what Hojo ordered me to!" he looked around panicking. "Here, take this! Its an elevator keycard to the sixty-eighth floor." The man offered hoping they would spare him. "Would I do this if I was one of the bad guys?"

Barret lowered his gun arm. "Yeah, you would. Spineless jellyfish."

Cloud took the keycard. "Get out of here." He said.

The man took off running.

"Ya know this could come back and bite us in the ass?" Barret said. Cloud shrugged and found Aerith looking at him, her eyes shining for a moment before he shook himself.

"Come on, the others are going to be waiting." Cloud said gruffly as he shouldered his Buster Sword and they headed out.

They took the same way as the suit and stopped seeing their way blocked by green laser beams. Cloud growled and slammed his huge blade into the wall, shorting out the beams. They hurried and entered another corridor.

"This is going to take forever." He muttered wondering how the others were doing.

**AN: Sorry about the huge delay in this story, but I've been unable to play the game with my father's strokes. So instead of keeping this around forever, I'm posting what I had done and pasted the Omake beneath this. **

OMAKE

2/14/09

The door to the house is kicked in and the blond looked around with disgust. "Look at all the dust…and are those pizza boxes?"

The bust brunette sniffed and looked at the pyramid of soda bottles. "He hasn't been here in a while Naruto."

The whisker mark blond sighed. "How the hell does he expect to write an epic tale when he's not here…" he looked at the TV and playstation with a sigh. "This sucks."

"Well he's working on your other stories in his notebook."

"That's not good enough Tifa. He's got people out there that like this story." Naruto said pointing at the laptop and post-it's.

a lion-wolf entered the room. "I don't see why you're complaining kid. My big intro was left as a cliffhnager."

"Red, just chill." Tifa said as she looked over the numerous post-it notes. One caught her eye and she blushed. "He's got me and Naruto sharing a tent…"

"Let me see that." The blond said leaning Ultima Sword against the wall and leaned over Tifa's shoulders.

He blinked. "This is something ero-sannin would write…"

"I like it." Tifa said with a grin.

Naruto sighed. "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

Tifa smirked. "Bad enough I have to share you with at least three other girls. I'm claiming my piece before we add any more."

Naruto shook his head as he looked in the fridge. "Milk's gone bad, two month old ramen…is that more pizza? How does his girlfriend let him live on this?"

Tifa looked at the photo on the entertainment center at the smirking red head and blinked. "He's dyed his hair silver and black?"

Naruto came back with a carton of ramen and looked at it. "He looks like that De'vil woman."

Tifa shook her head taking the expired ramen and dropped it in the garbage.

"Get some garbage bags. The least we can do is help him."

"Why?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"His dad had a stroke. He'll write when he's got time. His mom needs his help more than anything. He'll post when he can. You know he's reliable."

Naruto huffed as he looked at Red who found the cats and got them to come out and eat.

"Someone's been feeding the cats." He said gesturing at the litter box and the full food and water.

"But the pizza…" Naruto glanced at the dozens of boxes.

"Here's a note…" Tifa said.

**Guys. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean up when I get back. Toss the pizza in the dumpster, I'll make it up to you for cleaning up somehow.**

"How the hell did he know we're going to be here?" Naruto asked as Red opened the backdoor with his teeth and the cats followed him.

"Six cats…geeze, does this guy sleep?" Naruto asked powering up the computer while Tifa shoved the garbage outside into the dumpster.

"Let's see…Blonds is nearly done with the first part…Kitsune and Morph…hm…" deletes. "He needs to focus on one or two…"

"NARUTO FIGARO!"

He jumped as Tifa glared at him. "You will not mess with his computer."

"But Tifa…"

"NO buts. He's got at least eighteen stories he's juggling. Leave them alone. Some fans get rabid if you mess with a good thing."

Naruto shook his head as he looked at the Fantasy Child story. "It would be so easy to…"

"No. he wants to play the game and work on the story that way. Leave it alone."

"He's got six pages…can't we post…"

"You want to sleep in the same tent as Barret and Cloud again?"

Naruto shuddered.

"Then leave it. He'll post it when he's ready. Now, help me wipe down everything. Red's taken the cats."

"I am not babysitting cats." Naruto said.

Tifa pulled her white shirt tight and looked at him thought her lashes. "Not even for me?"

Naruto tried hard not to look, but between her soft whiskey eyes and her ample bosom, Naruto sighed. "Fine. But we're doing post-it 57."

Tifa looked at the note Mica had made for Fantasy Child and blushed. "As long as we do post-it 6, 11 and 14 as well." She countered.

Naruto read the notes indicated and the crater he left in the wall from the blow back of blood from his nose had Tifa smirking.

"Red! Lock the doors when you're done!" Tifa called as she dragged Naruto Figaro by his ankle. "We'll be in our tent."

Red sighed as the human's left. He looked at the cats. "I still haven't got much screen time."

"Meow."

**AN: This Omake was originally posted as a placeholder. I pasted it here for those that got a kick out of it. Originally was going to erase it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't anything from Final Fantasy as they belong to Square-Enix (I prefer to still think of them as Squaresoft). Not doing this for profit.

Chapter 20

(Shinra Headquarters)

Naruto skulked along with Tifa and Red XIII. The distant explosions told them that Cloud, Barret and Aerith weren't being as quiet.

"I swear those two could find trouble shopping for groceries." Tifa said.

Naruto nodded. They had crept along ducking into rooms and avoiding battles. The lion-wolf Red XIII remained quiet making snuffing sounds that almost sounded like laughter whenever Naruto or Tifa would flirt with one another as they skulked along.

"You think Aerith is okay with them?" Tifa asked.

"You don't trust your friends?" Naruto asked giving her a look.

"Yes…no…(sigh) I do trust them, its just that when they get into fights…"

A distant explosion actually shook the building. "They get carried away and forget everything around them." Tifa finished with a sigh.

Naruto looked at Red. "You glad to be with us?"

The lion-wolf made a sound in the back of its throat.

Naruto and Tifa shared a look and they kept skulking along, in the distance another explosion shook the Shinra building.

XX

(66th Floor)

"Hey guys." Aerith greets them.

Cloud and Barret are looking a bit frayed while Aerith is untouched. "What kept you?" Barret growled.

"We took the scenic route." Naruto said.

They all piled aboard the elevator and before anyone can push the button, the doors open and Rude a member of the Turks enters.

"Push up please." He says rather politely asks.

"W-What is this?" Cloud asks.

"A trap, obviously." Naruto says cursing the fact there is no room to fight and the Shinra guards outside the elevator have their guns drawn and would likely shoot everyone in the elevator car if they tried.

Tseng enters and looks around.

"Turks." Barret says with a sneer.

"A real treat for you." Tseng says. "This whole rescue must have been a real thrill for you. Did you enjoy it?"

Tifa and Naruto put hands on Barret to keep him from leaping at the Turks and they soon find their way up to the top thanks to the special keycards used by the Turks.

The elevator opens up in the presidents office and they are soon bound, Aerith is taken away by Tseng.

Cloud lunges and is chopped across the back of his neck which drives him to the ground.

Naruto looks at Rude who adjusts his glasses. They are dragged into the office where President Shinra stands behind his opulent desk.

"Where is Aerith?" Cloud demands looking around and seeing the others behind him and their hands cuffed behind their backs.

Naruto stood close to Tifa and his face was blank.

"You have nothing to worry about, she's somewhere safe." President Shinra said. "She is after all the last surviving Ancient." Shinra smirked. "Did you know they called themselves the Cetra, they lived thousands of years ago, now they are just a forgotten page in some dusty unused history book."

Red growled from where he was on a short leash. "Cetra? That girl? Is she a survivor of the Cetra?"

Shinra smirked condescendingly at the restrained lion-wolf. "Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the Promised Land." Shinra smirked. "I'm expecting a lot out of her either way."

Red snorted. "Promised land? That's just a legend told around the cook fires to amuse children."

Naruto listened, there was more being said and he looked at their latest companion who knew a hell of a lot more than what he wasn't saying.

Shinra shrugged. "Even if it is just a story, it's just too appealing to not pursue. It's been said that the Promised Land is very fertile. And if the land is fertile…" Shinra trailed off with a huge grin. One that Barret understood and spoke up "Then there's gotta be Mako!"

Shinra nodded. "Exactly." He turned and paced. "That is why our money sucking Mako Reactors are necessary. The abundant Mako will just come out on its own. That is where Neo Midgar will be built." He looked out his office window for a moment. "Shinra's new glory."

"ASSHOLE! Quit dreamin'!" Barret says and Shinra turns back to him.

"Oh really? Don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power." Shinra looks away. "Well that is all for our meeting."

Rude shoves Barret. "Come on! Outta his way!"

Barret looks over his shoulder at Shinra. "Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!"

Rude pushed Barret away from everyone else after a look from Shinra. Naruto and the others are led away to holding cells. Shinra calls after them. "If you need something else…talk to my secretary."

XX

(Holding Cells)

"I hope Barret's okay." Tifa says from her cell across from Naruto.

Cloud is in the cell next to Tifa.

"Hey Cloud?"

He's silent for a bit. "Yeah?"

"You think Barret will be okay?" Tifa asks.

"Teef! For crying out loud you've asked the same question like a hundred times." Cloud says with exasperation.

Naruto who is sitting in his cell laughs at this and Tifa leans her head back against the wall while sitting on the cot. "I can't help it. I'm bored."

Both blonds shiver at this.

"I wonder where they took Red and Aerith." Naruto finally says.

The others get thoughtful.

"Well I'm done waiting." Naruto said and Tifa saw him pull something out of his hair at the back of his head.

His hands slipped through the bars and she watched as he began to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Getting us out of here." Naruto said as he worked. "My Uncle Locke taught me this, he said it saved him and everyone several times over the years."

"Your Uncle, the thief?" Tifa asked.

"Treasure Hunter." Naruto corrected. "It helped him disable traps in tombs that he explored and against…others that tried to detain him and my folks."

There was a click and Naruto grinned. "Less than a minute. My best time ever." He said and slipped from his cell and crossed to Tifa's. "Keep an eye out." He said to Cloud who nodded and looked down the corridor.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Tifa asked.

"Sing." Naruto said with a straight face.

"I don't believe you." Tifa said with a grin and saw the spark of mirth in the blonds eyes as he opened her cell.

"I'm wounded."

Tifa slipped down the hall and peeked around the corner. "You won't believe this." She said.

Naruto worked on Cloud's cell and looked up as three figures came around the corner. He laughed at seeing Barret, Red and Aerith all making their way rather stealthily.

"Your late. We're already on the escape plan."

"Fuck you man." Barret said giving Naruto the finger. "Do you know how big this f'n place is?"

"Bigger than your brain." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Bigger than my…HEY!" Barret said and the others laughed.

"So, how did you escape?" Cloud asked looking at Barret.

"They locked me in an office until they could move me to a cell. It wasn't hard to find Aerith or the mutt."

Red growled and Barret growled right back. Naruto shook his head. "Down boy. You too Red."

Both wolf-lion and gunman glared at the whisker marked blond.

"Now then, if no one has any problems, I for one vote that we get the frack out of here." Naruto said ignoring the growls.

Tifa nodded as she slipped her gloves on. "And what do you suggest?" Cloud asked sarcastically as he grabbed his Buster Sword.

"We do this like my Uncle Locke would." Naruto said. "Quietly sneak out."

Everyone blinked. "What does your Uncle do?" Aerith asked.

"He's a treasure hunter." Naruto said proudly whil Cloud snorted. "He means thief."

"You don't know my family, so I'd watch what you say about them." Naruto said, his face becoming hard as he narrowed his gaze on the former Soldier.

"Let's get goin'." Barret said as he reloaded his gun arm with its ordnance.

"Remember…Quietly." Naruto said as he pulled out the Ultima sword from his pack. The others looked on, this was becoming common.

"What?"

"What do you have in there?" Barret asked.

"This and that." Naruto said evasively.

Tifa grinned as Naruto had explained some of it to her. she thought it was fascinating at what a few runes or as he called them seals could do.

The others looked ready when Naruto suddenly seized up and collapsed on the floor without warning.

The blond not even hearing them call his name, nor Tifa's cry as she barely caught him before he hit the floor. For his mind wasn't there at the moment.

XX

(The Farplane)  
"What the FUCK!?" Naruto demanded looking around.

"Ease up kiddo."

Naruto spun and saw several of the Aeons-Espers and the many other names they had accumulated.

"Why the hell did you pull me out of there without warning?" the blond demanded. "Aerith and Red are safe for now." he said.

"We know. But there are things you must prepare for." Ifirit said from where he was hunched his form shifting slightly becoming more bestial them more human.

"We want to talk to you about your choice of mate." Bahamut said.

"Leave him alone." An ethereal woman said.

"You like him and his choices Holy." A warrior with several swords said.

"Children." Ramuh said looking like an old man with a long beard and wearing robes. He smiled at Naruto. "Don't mind them my boy. We are all anxious to see you visit all the worlds of Fantasy is all."

"He's got more promise than the Soldier, talk about a emo waiting for a chance to slit is wrist." Ifirit muttered. He never liked Cloud, he felt the hero was too detached to be really effective in freeing them all.

"So, why am I here and don't say its because I've been flirting with Tifa."

A snicker from the side had him looking at the warrior.

"Ignore Gilgamesh." Shiva said stepping forward. "We want to talk to you about streamlining your power and weapons."

"Tell me more." Naruto said. One thing his adoptive father had always told him, was to listen to those that actually meant to help you and make an informed decision. Naruto's mother Terra had always told him to respect the Espers and since he had the power of the Kyuubi and was in effect part Esper because of it they were family and he was sure most of them wouldn't lead him wrong as their goals were his as he would be returned home to Figaro after his tasks were done.

_(And then I'll see mother father and sis again.)_

**AN: Okay, this has been on my pc forever. I'm posting it just to get it out there. For those who read my other stories and know my dad's health is in the crapper. So don't expect much for now. I thank you all for your patience and kind words.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't anything from Final Fantasy as they belong to Square-Enix (I prefer to still think of them as Squaresoft). Not doing this for profit.

Chapter 21

Naruto awoke feeling jostled an opening his eyes he saw a sight he never wanted to be this close to again.

"Why am I face to face with Barret's ass?"

"NARUTO!" he heard Tifa and Aerith say at the same time.

Barret grunted and a moment later Naruto was placed unsteadily on his feet. "You're f'n heavy man." The black gunman growled.

Tifa was there before he could respond, nearly shoving Barret aside.

"What the hell happened?" Tifa demanded.

"We couldn't find any wounds." Aerith said and had been worried when she'd cast several cure spells but they had no effect on the whisker marked blond.

"Give the boy some room." Barret said shaking his head and they all heard his muttered "Worse than my little Marlene when it comes to injuries."

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Still in Shinra's F'n building, why does it look like Seventh Heaven to you?" Barret groused.

Naruto shook his head as he was still trying to process everything the Esper's-Aeon's-Summon's had told him. It felt like he'd been unconscious for days but according to the others it hadn't been long at all.

"The lower levels are swarming with guards and machines." Tifa was saying.

"The we go up." Naruto said.

"You think its that easy?" Cloud asked.

"Don't you? Shinra's got a helicopter, remember. Where else would they park it?" Naruto challenged his fellow blond who blinked his mako green eyes at him like he'd just said that Barret was wearing pink and dancing the hula.

"Hell yeah. That's what I'm talkin' about!" Barret crowed. We let Shinra provide our way out."

Tifa and Aerith looked uncertain but agreed they'd try the roof. Naruto decided to ease the tension. "Worse comes to worse we throw Barret off the roof and land on him as an air cushion."

The growl from the gunman warned him and he ducked the head smack that would most likely have knocked him out.

"I liked it better when you were unconscious." Barret growled and Naruto grinned as he heard Red give a wheezing laugh.

Their journey upwards met with no resistance. "Bet they're all in the lower levels." Barret said. They told Naruto that the Jenova specimen was gone when they passed through the lab.

"The President's Office won't be as guarded." Naruto said as he edged along wishing the others wouldn't be walking down the middle of the hall.

_(I mean seriously do these people understand stealth at all? No wonder we were caught before.)_ the blond thought and knew that his Uncles Shadow and Locke would scold him for being so obvious and loud.

They continued to climb up Naruto taking the lead and keeping an eye and ear out for any sign of trouble. He managed to destroy a couple of sentry drones and to the shock of the others he slit the throat of a guard as he passed a corridor without slowing to see the body hit the ground.

As he heard grumbling more to the point Barret's grumbling he spun about.

"Why don't you take out an ad and hire a brass band to tell them where we are! Keep quiet or I'll tape your mouth shut!" he was feeling uneasy as noticed a blood trail and it made him very edgy. He didn't say anything to the others as they hadn't seemed to notice it and he didn't want to worry Aerith or Tifa. A growl told him that Red XIII had noticed it and they made eye contact. Red gave a nod and joined Naruto as they crept along.

Naruto didn't know what they would find as they soon were outside the President's office and Naruto cursed as the door hissed open.

What greeted them was not what they were expecting.

"He's dead! The leader of Shinra Inc is dead!" Barret said in shock after getting a look at the body that was pinned to the desk by a very impressive looking sword.

"That sword…" Tifa began going around the desk and examining the body.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud said as he drew his massive sword and looked around expecting Sephiroth to appear and attack them.

"He's alive?" Tifa asked looking over the desk at Cloud.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Ultima and looked around as well. "We should keep moving, the last thing we want is to be found over a dead body."

Cloud meanwhile had edged closer to the sword in the body. "He has to be. Only Sephiroth can use that sword."

"Who the fuck cares who did it!" Barret said. "This is the end of Shinra now."

Naruto did not like the look in the gunman's eyes, it was borderline fanatical.

"Um…" Aerith spoke up and she was looking to the corner of the room. When they all turned they saw Palmer running, sadly his escape route took him between Cloud and Barret who caught his arms.

"P-p-please d-d-don't ki-kill me!" the man pleaded.

Cloud grabbed a handful of shirt and lifted him up nose to nose. "What the hell happened here?"

Palmer was shaking as he tried to speak. "S-S-Se-Sephiroth. Sephiroth came!"

Cloud growled. "Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth!"

Naruto shook his head knowing that the other blond had issues. _(I am so not looking forward to helping him resolve those issues either.)_

"Yeah I saw him with my own eyes!" Palmer had gone limp in Clouds hand. Well his eyes were darting around as if even speaking of it would bring Sephiroth back to the room to kill them.

"You really saw him?" Cloud asked again as if it would get a different answer.

Palmer looked scared as he nodded. "Uh-huh! Would I lie to you at a time like this. I even heard his voice. He kept going on and on about not letting us have the Promised Land."

Cloud stared at the man and since the others were watching Palmer they missed the wince Naruto gave.

Tifa shook her head. "And then what?" trying to move this on. She knew Naruto was right about them not having a lot of time. "Does that mean the Promised Land really exists and Sephiroth is trying to save it from Shinra?" her whiskey colored eyes thoughtful.

Barret slapped his gun arm into the palm of his other hand. "So does that mean he's a good guy then?"

Cloud snorted and shook his spiky haired head. "Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way!" he spat with vehemence. "Its not that simple, I know him! Sephiroth's mission is different and we just don't know what it is."

Cloud's mako green eyes became hard as he spoke, his hatred for Sephiroth bothered Naruto, he had a feeling about Cloud's desires to face Sephiroth.

Palmer took their distraction to break loose and make a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Barret said and he was about to give chase when he saw movement outside the window.

"Rufus!" Gawd-damn shit! I forgot about him!" Barret said seeing the Turk and the helicopter outside the window.

Tifa saw someone running past the window. "Who is that?"

Barret squinted. "Vice President Rufus. The President's Son."

Naruto figured Barret would know as he knew the eco-terrorist had probably memorized all there was about Shira.

Rufus was making for the helicopter that was hovering above the roof.

"Come on!"

Cloud yelled and the others followed him out a side door. Naruto looked at the cooling body of the President. _(Some things are meant to happen, but doesn't mean I have to like it.)_ "Rest in peace Mr. Shinra." He followed the others out of the office.

XX

They caught up to Palmer who was talking with Rufus. Which confused them as they thought the VP would have left.

"So…Sephiroth was here." Rufus said in a thoughtful tone of voice. "By the way…who are you guys?" Rufus asked as Palmer ran off.

Cloud looked at the man. "I am Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!"

Barret spoke next. "I'm with Avalanche!"

"Same here." Tifa added.

"A flower girl from the slums." Aerith added.

Red growled. " A research specimen." Indicating what he wanted to do to Rufus just by his stance.

Rufus gave a shrug then his eyes landed on Naruto.

"And you?"

"The wiper, I'm here to wipe the windows." The blond said he saw Rufus give a partial smirk.

"What a crew." He took several steps before running his hand thru his hair. "Well I am Rufus, the President of Shinra Inc."

Barret grunted. "You're only president cause your daddy died."

Rufus gave a shrug. "That is true." He looked over the rail to the city. "I might as well let you hear my new appointment speech."

Naruto sighed. _(Great, he's going to give the evil monolog and we're just standing here like a bunch of idiots.)_ he was going to voice this when Rufus turned and faced them again.

"My old man tried to control the world with money." He gave a soft chuckle, "It seems to have been working too." He began pace, first to Tifa, then behind Red who turned his head to keep the new president in his sights.

"The population thought that Shinra would protect them." He chuckled. "Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks the Shinra army will help you." Rufus said as he paced and walked in front of Aerith after passing behind Cloud.

Naruto shook his head mentally as he had to admit Rufus had a set on him showing no fear at being outnumbered.

_(Which means he's got a back up plan already set.)_ the blond thought and tensed waiting for the trap.

Rufus turned and looked right at Barret. "It looks perfect on the outside." He shook his head. "But I do things differently than my father."

He smirked. "I'll rule the world thru fear. It takes too much to do it like my old man." He walked back towards the rail.

"A little fear will control the minds of the common people. There is no reason to waste money on them."

Tifa shook her head. "He likes to make speeches just like his father."

Naruto gave a snort to that.

Rufus turned and gave Tifa a hard look.

Cloud turned to Barret. "Get Aerith out of this building." He ordered the gunman who looked shocked at the order.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. This is the real crisis for the planet." Cloud said with a hard look as he turned to face Rufus Shinra.

Barret being thick as he was couldn't let it go at that. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I swear, I'll tell you later. Just take my word for now. I'll catch up after I take care of him."

His hand gripped the handle of his buster sword, the leather glove creaking under the pressure.

Barret got a look in his eyes. "Awright. I'll do as you ask Cloud."

Naruto and the others withdrew with Barret forming around Aerith, with Naruto bringing up the rear, Ultima in his hands. Red XIII and Tifa on either side of the flower girl and Barret leading the way.

Naruto's last glimpse showed Cloud preparing for battle and Rufus looking very calm.

XX

They entered the building when Aerith stopped. "Cloud…" she said looking back the way the came. "I just thought of something."

Tifa faced Aerith. "I'll wait for Cloud. Everyone else get to the elevator."

Naruto raised his brow at this.

"Please. You're the best fighter here and the only one who could get Aerith safely out of here."

Barret looked like he wanted to argue but it was true. The gunman swallowed his pride as he led Red and Aerith to the elevator.

"You better be right behind us." Naruto said. "I'd hate to have to find a new job." He joked.

Tifa smiled then leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "That's a promise." She said with a grin then turned back to wait for the spiky haired swordsman they had left behind.

Naruto joined Barret, Aerith and Red in the hall. Aerith was going over equipment and dividing potions and other items between the three of them.

She gave Naruto a smile. "She'll be alright." She said trying to reassure the blond.

"I know."

The entered the elevator at the end of the hall.

The ride down was slow.

"Aw hell." Barret said and the others turned to see a huge machine armed with gatling guns.

It opened fire shattering the glass walls of the elevators leaving them riding an open platform down.

Naruto upon seeing the machine had grabbed Aerith and threw her to the floor while covering her with his own body.

Barrett rose after the first volley got to his knees and returned fire.

The machines armor took the blows showing minor damage.

"Yeah, this will be fun." Naruto grumbled getting to his feet. "Stay down." He told Aerith while pulling some shuriken from inside his jacket and mentally thanked Shadow for them and the lessons.

He tossed them and when they hit he realized that they weren't he ones he wanted, as they exploded indicating they were spelled with fire.

"What the hell was that?" Barret demanded as he dodged another blast from the machine.

"Shuriken." Naruto pulled out some fresh ones and inspected them, vowing to rearrange the inner pouches of his jacket when he had free time.

Red growled at the distance was too great to jump safely.

Aerith didn't have a problem as she drew on some of the materia and cast a bolt spell.

The machine didn't like that as it sparked a bit from the attack.

"That's it!" Naruto said stabbing Ultima into the floor of the elevator and threw more shuriken, this time the tank like machine was covered with frost.

"Damn it, where the hell are they?" he said ducking a return volley of gunfire he dug into his jacket. _(Uncle Shadow would be disappointed with me at how disorganized I am.)_ he thought as Red and Barret were dancing around the small space trying to avoid getting shot.

Both were sporting near hits and ricochet wounds.

Aerith cast a cure spell and Red was healed instantly. He growled and using his own materia sent a Fire spell at the machine that showed little effect but sported scorch marks.

"TAKE THIS YA WALKIN' TIN CAN!" Barret took careful aim and unleashed a BIG SHOT that rocked the machine while Red gave a howl and with a running start leapt across the gap and hit the SLED FANG before springboarding off the machine and barely landing back on their platform.

"AH-HA!" Naruto said as he found the right shuriken and tossed them, and was satisfied as they unleashed their Bolt spells knocking the machine back several steps. It was sent off the platform when Aerith cast three Bolt spells in rapid succession.

They watched as it spiraled to the ground far below.

"Hell yeah!" Barret said pumping his fist in the air.

Naruto looked at Aerith who was panting from the strain of her spell casting.

When she looked at him he gave her a grin. "Great work."

She smiled as she leaned on her staff.

"We're not done yet." Red growled and they turned to see another machine this time a humanoid looking machine with helicopter blades descend and hover above the other platform.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Barret said as he took aim and opened fire, missing as the Heli-Gunner floated to the side.

"Aw come on!" the gunman said frustrated.

Naruto too growled and grabbing Ultima he took a page from Red's book and with a running start leapt over the platforms and landed continuing his forward momentum he lashed out with Ultima with a left to right diagonal upwards strike that cleaved the heli-gunner in two. Naruto managed to stop his momentum before he went over the edge and turned. He gave the others a grin before seeing the look on Aerith's face. He turned and saw the heli-gunner was sparking.

"That can't be good." He muttered before running and leaping away, just in time as the machine exploded and the blast boosted Naruto who landed hard in the middle of the elevator's floor and was stopped from skidding by knocking Aerith over on top of him. she landed on him and they both gave "OOFS!"

"Thanks for stopping me." Naruto managed to get out as air returned to his lungs.

Aerith pushed up and the blond realized how close she was and how big and innocent her eyes seemed at this time. _(Oh boy.)_ he thought.

XX

(Rooftop)

Cloud's eyes didn't leave Rufus when the others left.

Rufus leaned back against the rail and rested his elbows. "Why do you want to fight me?" the new president of Shinra Inc. asked.

Cloud pointed at him with his free hand. "You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth."

Rufus gave a shrug of his shoulder. "Hm. I guess."

He pushed off the rail and walked towards Cloud. "Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?"

Cloud shook his head. "A lot has happened. For all I know you might be lying. But I won't let you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land."

Rufus gave a sigh. "I see. I guess this mean we won't become friends."

Cloud managed to dodge as a panther like creature attacked him from behind. It was black as night and had to tentacles attacked to its back.

It gave a growl as it took up a defensive stance in front of Rufus who loosened his jacket and tie.

"I guess we'll have to fight. Pity." The man pulled a gun from the depths of his coat and fired off a shot that went wide, but Cloud stepped back and raised his sword.

"Only for you." Cloud said as his mako green eyes blazed showing his anger to all.

The panther creature surprised Cloud when it was able to cast a Barrier spell around Rufus. The spell was successful and Rufus fired off another shotgun blast, Cloud winced as it grazed his arm.

He returned the favor as he cast Ice at Rufus and the creature, and was glad he remembered that Barrier only stopped physical attacks.

Rufus shook the ice crystals from his coat. "You are interesting person Cloud Strife was it?" he asked before firing off another shotgun blast, which Cloud dodged and he was forced to roll across the roof as the panther attacked as well and he narrowly avoided the things jaws.

Kicking up to his feet from his roll he cast Ice again and was rewarded seeing Rufus flinch in pain and the panther get knocked back covered in frost.

He adjusted his grip on his sword and winced when he was hit by a Bolt spell cast by the creature and he was thankful for his leather armor as Rufus again hit him with a shotgun blast.

_(I need to even the odds.)_ he cast Ice again and this time focused it on one target so that it wouldn't be weakened.

The panther creature gave a howl of pain before dissolving in red light.

"You are talented." Rufus said loading his gun and firing off a shot in one smooth move.

Cloud took the hit and was glad his shirt was tough enough to take it. _(How many more can it take?)_ he wondered as he dodged another shot and decided to end it as he heard the helicopter in the background.

Bracing himself he gave a slash of his sword hoping his BLADE BEAM attack would do the job.

The wave of energy slammed into the Barrier, but Rufus was still staggered from the attack.

Cloud closed the distance, but Rufus managed to squeeze off a couple of shots and Cloud was the one staggering back, his shirt showing damage from the last hit.

Cursing mentally he used some of his materia and cast a couple of Cure spells healing the damage he'd taken and refreshing him.

It was a game of cat and mouse with Cloud forced to dodge Rufus's shotgun attacks and unable to close the distance to attack with his sword he had to counter with Ice spells.

Both men took some hits and misses until Rufus lowered his gun.

"Heh. That's all for today." Rufus said and Cloud realized too late that the helicopter had zipped in and Rufus leapt up and grabbed one of the struts.

"Another time Cloud Strife." Rufus called as he was airlifted away leaving Cloud alone on the roof.

Cursing he sheathed the buster sword across his back and raced inside.

XX

Dashing past the dead guards he was brought up short by a figure stepping out of a doorway, blocking his path.

"Tifa!" he was relieved and at the same time wondering why she was here.

"Where's Rufus?" she asked.

Shaking his head he told her, "I couldn't finish him. it looks like its going to get complicated."

Shaking her head she grabbed his arm. "Come on. The others went ahead. We can still catch up." Tifa said as she dragged him away.

XX

(Lobby)

Naruto looked out as they came to a stop. Aerith had leapt off of him and had been avoiding his gaze since the battle with the machines.

Red stepped off the remains of the elevator followed by Barret.

"I'll go on ahead." The gunman said as Aerith stood next to Red and Naruto was looking around the lobby. They could see the burning wreck of the tank like machine as it had crashed through the glass ceiling and landed on the greeters desk.

They watched him walk out and then the sounds of gunfire and a lot of swearing could be heard. A moment later Barret entered the lobby at a run looking over his shoulder.

"Can't get out that way. We're f'n surrounded." He said firing out the door before it closed once again.

"If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang, but I gotta reputation to protect." Barret said straightening up.

"Sure you do big guy. Sure you do." Naruto said as he was formulating a way out when Aerith spoke up.

"You all get out while you can. Its not you they're after its me." the flower girl said.

"The hell with that." Naruto said as he gave her a hard look. "We came all the way here to get you out of this mad house, leaving you behind is not an option, so forget about it."

"He's right." Red said rolling his head and stretching. "Better to die fighting than become a lab experiment again."

"Yo, the whisker twins are right, leavin' you ain't happenin'." Barret added his own opinion to the others. Red and Naruto exchanged looks and mouthed "Whisker twins?"

"You got caught up in this helpin' Marlene. Now its my turn to watch over you." Barret said not paying attention to Naruto or Red who were giving him funny looks.

Chambering some fresh ammo, Barret looked back out the doors. "Okay, playtimes over you jackasses!"

"Thank you…all of you." Aerith said getting a grin from Naruto and a head nod from Red XIII.

Before Barret could charge out to face the hordes of Shinra security, Aerith touched his forearm. "Thank you Mr. Barret."

The big gunman looked at the shorter girl. "Who you callin' Mr. Barret? That jus' don't sound right." He tried to cover his embarrassment with bravado.

"Well then," Red spoke up, "If you three are through talking, may I suggest we think of a way out of here that doesn't have us filled with a million gunshot wounds."

"We could use Barret as a shield and make a run for it. He's big enough for us all to hide behind." Naruto suggested and got the finger from the big man.

"You're cold, you know that man. Jus' like someone else around here that I know. And was that another dig at my weight?"

"Not at all." Naruto said giving a wink to Aerith who giggled.

"Did you say something?" Red asked feigning disinterest and getting a scowl from Barret. "Not a thing. So, what are we gonna do?" he asked looking at the others as Barret knew he wasn't a deep thinker.

"BARRET!"

They all turned to see Tifa running down the stairs, her stride skipping several of them with ease.

"Tifa!" Naruto greeted happy she was okay.

"Hey! Where's Cloud?" Barret asked looking for the spiky haired blond.

"This way." Tifa said and Naruto noticed she while breathing hard was recovering quickly.

"What's up? Where is Cloud?" Barret asked again.

"Later. Hurry!" she moved away. "Hurry!" she motioned for them to follow her.

she led them past the desk and the smoking wreck.

Naruto paused hearing a deep rumble.

"Shush." He listened. "What is that?" his hand going to Ultima.

"This way!" Tifa called leading them out back where they found a battered truck waiting.

It was then they saw Cloud riding a motorbike down the stairs and he skidded to a stop before the truck.

"Everyone get in." Tifa said as she and Cloud exchanged looks. She had thought his plan was insane as he explained it to her when he found the bike several floors up and saw the truck on a monitor.

Tifa, Aerith and Naruto climbed into the cab, with Tifa behind the wheel. Barret hopped into the back and Red leapt in as Tifa put the truck into gear and followed after Cloud who had peeled off.

He led them up a stairway, Barret's swearing could be heard with each bump of the stairs while Red gave him a very unfriendly look.

They stopped at the top while Cloud revved the bikes motor. "Keep close!" he called as he sped past another stairway and crashed through a window.

"You're not seriously thinking of…" Naruto started and was cut off as Tifa gunned the truck forwards and Aerith squealed and grabbed onto Naruto as they sailed out the second floor window of Shinra tower.

Cloud on his motorbike was followed closely by the truck down the freeway.

In the back of the truck Barret was gripping the sides tightly and Red looked like he was about to throw up.

They sped along and Naruto watched as Cloud pulled his buster sword and he realized why as they passed Shinra Pursuit troops who quickly gave chase.

"Hold on back there!" Tifa yelled to Barret and Red.

Naruto was cursing putting his crossbow away as he could only hold on for the ride and Aerith was holding onto him tightly, her face buried against his shoulder with her eyes closed.

Naruto watched as Cloud fought off the pursuit and he shook his head. "Screw this." He said and sticking his arm out of the window he pulled on his materia and cast Bolt.

The explosion as it hit the first pursuit trooper was magnificent.

Cloud swung his buster sword with ease and the other riders were forced behind the truck.

Two of the riders got brave and sped up boxing in the truck.

"Hello." Naruto said waving before unleashing another Bolt and the motorcycle riding trooper was taken out.

Cloud had wiped out another as he slashed a bike in half.

"Oh, what a wipeout." Naruto said seeing it in the side mirror.

As the last one fell three more came down off a ramp and surrounded the truck.

"What do they do, mass produce these jokers?" Naruto asked and winced as the truck took several hits and was bounced around. Aerith gripped him tighter.

"CLOUD! GET THEM OFF OF US!" Tifa yelled out the driver side window.

Barret tried to take a couple of shots, but the truck was bouncing around to much for him to get bead on any of the fast moving targets.

Some of the troopers were skilled and dueled with Cloud as they sped along. They rounded a bend when Cloud hit the brakes and then accelerated again stabbing left and right, not at the riders, but at the bikes.

"Uh, we've got somethin' big and mean lookin' comin' up fast back here!" Barret shouted at the same time Tifa was slamming on the brakes, a stone barricade was in the way.

Cloud dispatched the last trooper and his cycle skidded into a sideways stop.

The biggest vehicle was slowing as it caught up to them, its massive tires with spikes and they watched as it transformed into a robot.

"This ride sucks." Naruto muttered climbing out.

Red looked positively ill and Barret was struggling as well.

"I've got this one." Naruto said drawing Ultima.

Before the others could protest and before the machine could draw a lock on him, Naruto leapt into the air and spinning like a ball, he came straight down slicing the massive machine in half.

Naruto turned with Ultima balanced on his shoulder and gave the others a thumbs up and very foxy like grin.

At the stunned looks he looked uncomfortable. "What?"

Barret shook his head. "You ain't normal, are you?"

Naruto mock pouted. "Normal is overrated. Besides you're one to talk."

The six tired machine twitched and sparked and Cloud leapt up and used BLADE BEAM to have the machine explode and then fade away in red lights.

"I still claim that one." Naruto said scratching the back of his head while Tifa shook her head. "Boys." She muttered.

Barret finally got out of the back of the truck and so did Red who looked more stable on solid ground.

"So what do we do now?" Barret asked as they looked at the end of the highway.

"Sephiroth is alive…I…I have a score to settle with him." Cloud said reclining against the bike.

"Will that save the planet?" Barret asked.

Cloud shrugged. "Seems like it."

Naruto meanwhile stood on the edge, his thoughts were on possible paths.

"Then I'm goin' with you." Barret said.

Aerith climbed out of the truck. "Me too. There are things I want to find out."

Cloud nodded. "About the Ancients." To which Aerith nodded in return, "And many other things."

Tifa who had been standing behind Naruto hugged her arms to her stomach. "I guess this is goodbye to Midgar."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "For now at least."

He looked down. "Come on, it's a long way down."

He started to climb and the others looked then followed.

Cloud looked back as he was last. "We will be back. And things will be set right."

**AN: Well they are finally out of Midgar. ****The huge delay is due to my fathers health. I don't get to play much and this has been in my notebook for too long. I typed it up and here it is. Really don't expect fast posts, as my father's health isn't the best. I write this as I play and please stop suggesting websites as I don't have internet access while away from home.**


	22. Author's Note

It is with a heavy heart that I am discontinuing this story. I keep staring at the notebook with three words written on it and I feel its not coming.

So I am ending this and letting those that still care that I am going to rewrite it.

I am upset with myself and I just feel that this story isn't going to work, and my notes are a mess to begin with. The rewrite is still going to hit the worlds of fantasy, just differently than what I have planned.

Some have pointed out that all I was doing was making Naruto a Cloud clone and putting him in his spot.

**(Bows)** I am sorry to the people that like this, but hopefully I can be inspired to do this properly.

My health issues are still making writing difficult as this was done with a hunt and peck method and took forever to do this note.

Naruto will return to the Final Fantasy worlds.

There are several awesome stories by some talented authors in my favorites lists. And some may have vanished, but there are more and more every day.

I'm still working on my stories and this is one that hurts to discontinue but it needs to be done.

Again, to my peeps I am sorry and the rewrite is under way.

ESM


End file.
